The One in The Gloves
by Aurea Dea
Summary: Things she had done were not things she wanted to, but things she was forced to. Now, they must help her escape the people who want to kill her. But just how will she feel about her saviors being the same people in her history book. And what you think is going to happen when she finds herself falling hard for a guy of the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This story is about Kagome and Inuyasha trying to save this girl because of what she did. People are after her and are trying to make her pay for what she did. It's Janikkia's point of view. Please, understand…I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Also check out my other story, Double Dragon, about Inuyasha's cousin. Anyways ENJOY!**

Stand up, walk to the front, and tell the class your name, age, and hobby. Seemed simple enough. So, why am I shaking? Why am I getting more and more terrified when the teacher gets closer to my turn? Everyone else is doing fine. There was a brown-headed girl named Tiffney. She was 16 and loved cheerleading. Tiffney was pretty; she looked naïve though. There was some guy named Kevin who was 17 and like spending time with his girlfriend. He looked whipped. A few more people went and it was my turn. I stood and managed to walk to the front without tripping. So far, so good. Someone in the class yelled, "I never seen her before. I think she's new". I made a note to kill that guy later. Normally, you could get away with doing this and no one really gives you the time of day. But when everyone knows you're new, you get their undivided attention. Unfortunately. All the students mumbled and nodded in agreement. The teacher looked at me closely, "You are new. Well, sweetheart, please introduce yourself". Why are the ones who teach knowledge so stupid? No shit, I'm finna introduce myself. I'm just cautious. Even though this morning, Sarah told me I was safe here. I sighed and said, "My name is Janikkia, I'm 16 and my hobby is…boxing". Everyone looked interested in my name more than anything. "Um, how do you spell your name?" the teacher asked. I knew that was coming. I went to the board and wrote it out, "J-A-N-I-K-K-I-A; Janikkia". "Janilla, what's your last name", I want to slap this wench. "Janikkia, ma'am, my name is Janikkia Carter". She nodded and then smiled a little to cheerfully, "Well, it's so nice to meet you, Janelly!" Everyone in the room laughed. I mumbled a thank you and went to my seat. I sat in the back corner next to the windows. The class went on and I averted my attention to the outside world; blocking the teachings of History out. I was doing really well until the teacher called me.

"Ma'am"?

"We were talking about immigration and I used you as an example". Great, first day of school and the teacher calls me an immigrant. "Where did you come from"? Poverty, killings, gun fights. "Miami", was my answer. "What county", the one where everyone dies. "Dade County", was all I said. "Oh, well that's unfortunate. I was hoping it was a better example". People snickered and started mumbling. I got a little defensive, "What is that supposed to mean"? It seemed like a thousand pairs of eyes were watching, but it was only the 23 students. I felt belittled and leaned back in my chair. "Well, I mean, I was hoping it was a decent place to grow up. It is just…ghetto". Laughter roared from everywhere. I sank in my chair. I put on my hood on and my head down. "Ok, ok, I guess it is funny, now, back to class". Wow, life goes on, huh? I just wanna get out of here.

**Well, that's it for the first chapter. Sorry, it seems so short. Don't worry, Inuyasha and Kagome will come into the story sooner than they do in the Double Dragon story. But please, others' criticism makes a writer great so feel free to review. (no need to be harsh though) ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up people? I want to remind everyone that I do not nor will I ever own Inuyasha. Anyways, I would like to get a lot of reviews from you guys; I will be capable of becoming a better and more creative author. So onward with the story.**

"Thank you, God", I praised when the bell rang; indicating the ending of 7th period. It was so difficult getting through these classes when you had to introduce yourself every time. First, I had that immigrant scene in first period. Now, everywhere I go, I hear "immigrant". But I only have one more class left; P.E. We were allowed to go to the locker room and change. There was a class of boys and a class of girls. That whipped guy was in that class and, I realized, so was the boys' basketball team. I hate having them in a class with me. They think they're an Olympian or something; like bro calm the fuck down. In the class of girls was the cheerleading squad. The girls were also the volleyball, tennis, track, and girls' basketball team. Well, they're active, huh?

We were all dressed out. The guys wore red muscle shirts and black gym shorts. The girls had to wear yellow tank tops and black gym shorts. I felt out-of-place; all the other girls wore small shorts that hugged their thighs and stopped mid-thigh. I had large ones, so they could be baggy and pass my knees. I always wore my gym shorts like that; my boxing shorts are like this.

"Don't look so scared; they can smell fear", someone told me.

I turned and found Tiffney there. She walked next to me and nodded to a group of girls giggling. "Let me guess, mean girls squad", Tiffney smirked, "Meaner than mean". Hurray, just what I need; typical movie-type drama.

"If you even breathe wrong, they got a problem with it".

I snorted, "You can't be serious".

"As serious as can be".

Tiffney pointed to one of girls who had on intense make-up. "That's queen bee, Kymberlin. She's been the captain of all the girls' teams for two years". It looks like those girls were the only ones wearing yellow sports bras; Tiffney had on one, too. They were trying real hard to get the guys on the other side of the gymnasium to pay attention to them. She seemed cocky; even from a distance.

"Oh, Tiffy", she waved to Tiffney as she and her posse walked over twisting their hips harder than necessary. "Hi, Kymberlin, how are you"? I could tell Tiffney wasn't into the conversation. It also seemed to be routine for her to ask Kymberlin how she was doing. "I'm great, Tiff, my boyfriend just brought me this golden bracelet". Kymberlin held her wrist out to show off a brand new, sparkling charm bracelet made of gold. I could tell it was fake by the way it shined. I could also tell that the little princess didn't know that by the way she was flaunting it to everyone. She turned and waved at a guy across the room. It just so happened to be _Se__or _Whipped. Figures. "Wow, that's really pretty", Tiffney stared at the accessory; giving Kymberlin exactly what she wanted and proving my earlier point of her being naïve. "I know. Who is this"? She looks at me like I should've greeted her as well; like I was the clueless one. "Oh, this is…I'm sorry I don't remember how to pronounce your name". I didn't expect her to, but the fact that she tried and failed made it look like I was a nobody.

"It's Janikkia; Janikkia Carter".

"Oh, well, you must be new because everyone knows to acknowledge me…I'm me".

Okay, who the hell is this female? I really need to get out of this school; like right now. Before I could say anything, the coach came up and blew the whistle, which wasn't necessary. "Ok, ladies and gentlemen, you all know me—", suddenly he stopped and was staring dead at me. Oh, lord, help me get through this again. "Um hello, young lady, who are you"? All the guys were searching the clump of girls to see who the coach was talking about. "Please, step forward, sweetie", I hate it when they call me that.

I walked through the crowd and stood next to the coach. To be honest, I thought I could see the dudes' boners from where I was. Maybe I should have said this before; I have a very rare and basically impossible combination of appearance. My hair is literally red, like naturally a deep red, and my eyes are grass green. My hair is naturally wavy and is in a low ponytail; showing most of my face. I don't wear make-up, but it looks like I do. Anyways, I told them my name and where I was from. The coach sized me up and said something very unexpected. "Ms. Carter, why are you wearing that"?

I looked down, "This is the uniform, ain't it"?

"Yes, but surely you're trying out for the basketball or volleyball team".

"Well, I um wasn't p-planning to".

I'm guessing this is not what he was expecting to hear. "You're records portray that you are an excellent player in all five of the girl sports that we provide". So, the guy read my records, once again, great. I was forced to go change into the shorts and sports bras that Tiffney, Kymberlin, and most of the girls were wearing. When I walked out, I swear those dudes were hornier than ever, if that was even possible. As much as I try my damnedest to hide it under my boyish clothes, my body is the perfect hourglass. Please don't think I'm being cocky; I just try my best to stay fit. When Kymberlin little friends saw that I was getting some unwanted attention, they ran to Queen Bee.

"Girls, please, jealousy is the ugliest trait and we are far from ugly".

"Oh, Kym, Kevin's staring, too", one girl said. Kym's head jerked to her boyfriend who was in fact looking at me. "Ok this is a problem; new girl need a lesson". She told the coach that I was going to try out for basketball right now, which I have no idea why. "One on one; me and her", she glared at me. Oh, even greater HURRAY! Next thing I knew, me and Kymberlin were the only ones on the court and the coach was about to throw the ball in the air.

The orange ball was airborne now and my instincts instantly kicked in.

This was going to be interesting.

**Well that's all for the second chapter. It's clearly longer than the first. Be ready for Inuyasha and Kagome to appear. Please review; I would love to know what you guys think. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, people! Back with the story. Remember to check Double Dragon. Here's a little recap of Chapter 2: **

_**Next thing I knew, me and Kymberlin were the only ones on the court and the coach was about to throw the ball in the air**_

_**The orange ball was airborne now and my instincts instantly kicked in.**_

_**This was going to be interesting.**_

**Ok, onward with the story.**

Kymberlin was the first to the ball. She started to dribble and tried to get around me to her hoop. It was supposed to be a quick game the coach said. The first to ten would be the winner the coach said. If I won or at least got to eight, I could have a chance at joining the team. That's all cool and everything, but there's one thing they forgetting: I DON'T WANT TO JOIN THE TEAM! Sarah told me that, even though I was "safe" here, I should try to stay out of the spotlight. I figured it would be easy considering how I hate to be the center of attention, but then I met this damn teacher and he just had to screw that all up. Dammit.

"So, you think you could just try to steal my boyfriend and I would be okay with it"? Kymberlin's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

She was still trying to get around me, which would have been easier for her because I wasn't even in position to play defense. She clearly wanted to just humiliate me.

"Look, Kymberlin, I wasn't even worried about your boyfriend. Can we just drop this"?

She laughed, "Not a chance". With that, she moved to the left and did a lay-up. Her friends cheered some nonsense and started doing an actual cheer. Wow, wonder where I could get minions like that; they more trained than police K-9s. Kym walked, or should I say strutted, over to me. "See, little girl, you will never win".

The game went for twenty more minutes with Kymberlin having 9 and me having none. All the students in the bleachers were trying to make fun of me, but it didn't faze me. Nimrods clearly didn't realize I wasn't playing at all. I look to the side and saw Tiffney staring at me, almost pleadingly. The coach called a timeout. I walked over to her and she grabbed my arm, dragging me to a corner away from everyone else.

"Are you kidding me right now"?

"What the hell are you blabbing about"?

"If Coach Jenkins thinks you would be an excellent player just by looking at your records, then there's no way you can't be one".

"I don't want to join the team…I can't join the team".

I didn't mean for that to slip, but it did and Tiffney heard it loud and clear. She looked puzzled at my statement and, being a noisy teenage girl who's a cheerleader, she asked, "Why can't you join our team"? I was hoping to avoid having to tell anyone why I couldn't join the team; hell, I was hoping nobody would be thinking I should even try out. But cause of that damned coach, who I know now is Coach Jenkins, I'm in this situation. The coach called Tiffney and I over before I got a chance to even open my mouth. He actually saved me from having to lie to her, which is the only helpful thing he's done for me all day.

"Ms. Carter, your aunt is here to pick you up early. Looks like you're going to have to forfeit and Kymberlin wins. I'm sorry, but you can't be on the team if you can't make a single shot".

Everyone in the class was laughing their asses off. When the coach told me I had to go back to wearing the regular uniform, they seemed to shut up. Perverts. Kymberlin was pleased with the results of our game. "Aw, oh well, little girl, I guess you can't play". Now, I know I said I didn't want to join the team, but when someone tells me I can't do something that I know for a fact I can, it pisses me off. I know I got to be humble, but I got to stay true to myself as well. And truth is I could wipe the floor with her little scrawny ass and I'm going to do just that. I turn to the coach.

"How long do I have to get to the front office before she has to wait till the end-of-the-day bell rings"?

He obviously didn't expect that, "Well we're in the gym, so you have eight minutes".

That's more than enough time. I smile and say, "Ok, let's just finish the game up, so there would be an actual winner". Kymberlin didn't seem to mind since she believed she was going to be the victor. She only had one more point to go. "Um o-ok, I guess we can do that", the coach was reluctant. He probably didn't want me to embarrass myself by trying to win, change, and get all the way to the front office in eight minutes. He clearly doesn't realize I would also be an excellent player in track and if rushing was a sport, I would be amazing at that, too. Rushing is something I've had to do a lot these past three years; I'm pretty sure I'm an expert at it now. Kymberlin and I went to the three-point line in front of the hoop I was guarding. Tiffney was chewing her nails off. Like she's the one on the court with Queen Bee right now.

"Let's just finish this up now, little girl".

"With pleasure, your highness", in a swift move, I knocked the ball out of her hands and dribbled to the other side of the court where I shot the basketball in. Kymberlin turned and stared at me in shock. I held the ball, walked over, and lifted her chin with my hand.

"If you're done showing off your tonsils, I need to get to the office".

She snapped out of it and went into defense mode. Not that it matter whether she was paying attention or not. I continued to make shot after shot. The score keeper couldn't keep up with me. I was moving so fast, she accidently put 30 points when I was only on nine. I looked at Tiffney and she put up four of her fingers. She knew exactly what I wanted to know and what I now know is that I've got to go. Sarah would not be too happy about waiting for the bell when she came early. I threw the basketball to Coach Jenkins. I ran into the locker room, ignoring his shouts to come back out and finish the game. It wasn't important to me anymore. I proved my point in my eyes. Queen Bee understood that she can't judge me however she want to. I was changed back into my baggy cargo pants, red pullover hoodie, and red and black Jordans in a minute. Walking out of the locker room, I was met by the coach and Kymberlin and the whole classes eyes on me.

"Excuse me, little girl, we got a game to end".

I walked to the left corner of the court and took the ball from the coach, "You're right, so let me end it".

The basketball hoop was all the way on the other side of the gym and, with one flick of my wrist, I released the ball. I didn't stay to see if it even went in. Just when it was out of my hands and in the air, I ran out the gym doors and sprinted to the office. I heard everyone exit following me, but they didn't matter much. I also heard the coach yell something that made me skid to a stop.

"You made the team, Ms. Carter".

I looked back to nod to let him know I heard him and continued my sprint to the office. The only thing going through my mind was Sarah is going to kill me. I burst through the double doors with a minute to spare. Sarah stood from a chair on the side of the room. She smiled at the front desk lady that I met already though her name escapes me and mouthed a "let's go" to me. I walked back though the double doors only this time with Sarah at my side. We walked silently to her blue Ford Focus and got in. I thought she was going to ignore me, but I was wrong. I didn't even get my seatbelt clicked before she stormed me with questions.

"JANIKKIA, IT WAS YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! OH MY GOSH, OK, HOW WAS IT? WHAT HAPPENED? DID YOU MAKE A FRIEND? YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND? DO YOU LIKE IT? ANYTHING EXCITING?"

"I know, it was alright, the teacher called me an immigrant, I think, EW no, not really, and um yeah".

Sarah nodded. I guess trying to match my answers with her questions. "Ok, so you're not comfortable yet, you might have a friend, you still don't like guys, and you might have good news".

"Basically".

Sarah squealed as we came to a stop light. I hate it when she does that. I mean, I like when she's happy, but does she really have to express that happiness with such a high-pitched sound? I rested my head against the headrest and closed my eyes. How am I going to tell her I made the basketball team? What am I going to say? This is so difficult. It shouldn't be; I'll just come out and say it, straight up. That's how I am, but, when it comes to Sarah, it would seem insensitive and mean. Then, she'll start crying and get all upset and that's what I really want to avoid. I hate seeing her hurt. All that she has done for me, I wouldn't be true to myself if I didn't consider her feelings. I hate a lot of things, huh?

"Hello, earth to Janikkia".

I slowly opened my eyes and turned my attention to Sarah. "What is it", I asked the question before I realized she was standing out the car and waiting for me to get out. She giggled at me, "We're home, smarty pants. It's only been one day of school and you already look stressed". I tried to chuckle with her to make it seem like everything was ok, but I stopped because I felt like I was lying to her already. Sarah unlocked the door and we entered the house. It wasn't all that since we didn't want any attention from others. It had three bedrooms and three baths. The kitchen was a decent size and was the largest room in to house; Sarah likes to cook. Next to it was the living room with two couches and a flat screen T.V. It was already there when we purchased the house so we figured we keep it. Sarah threw her purse and keys on the counter and turned to me, grinning from ear to ear. I sat on the couch and sighed; here goes nothing.

"So what's the good news you got for me to hear; I can't wait to hear that—".

"I made the basketball team".

No response. When five minutes passed with still no answer, I forced myself to look at her. She was smiling, but when she saw I was serious, it gradually faded away. "What do you mean, you made the basketball team"?

"What else could that mean"?

"Janikkia, don't get smart with me. I told you to stay out of the spotlight".

"I'm well aware of that, Sarah. It's not my fault, ok; the coach read my records and forced me to try out".

"Why didn't you pretend not to play"?

"I was, but then I was told I couldn't play and you know how I don't like being told I can't do something I can".

Sarah rolled her eyes at me and started to yell, "So what, Janikkia, we don't have the protection for you be feeling things. Things aren't normal for you anymore because of what you decided to do".

I was thrown back with what she said. _Things aren't normal for you anymore because of what you decided to do._ What does that mean? Is she trying to say what I think she's trying to say?

"What the hell does that mean", I stood, mad at what she was hinting at.

"Nikki, I didn't mean it like—".

"No, you did mean it like that. 'What I decided to do' was something I had to do. In case you forgot, he was your brother".

Sarah sighed, "I know that. You have to think about how I feel; having my brother's killer in my house and hiding her from trouble".

I was shaking with anger now. "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I FEEL? I HAD TO KILL MY OWN FUCKING FATHER; THE MAN WHO MADE ME WAS MURDERED BY MY HAND"!

Sarah tried to calm me down, but it was too late for that. I always had to calm down; I never even had a chance to cry when my father died. Now, I don't think I even would. I always had to think of everyone else's feelings and excuse everyone else's comments and outburst. I had to consider their position in this, but nobody, not one soul, gave a damn about how I felt or what I wanted to say or what I needed to do.

"THIS SUCKS! I CAN'T EVER BE A REGULAR TEENAGER! I DIDN'T HAVE A CHILDHOOD; I HAD TO BECOME A WOMAN AND FEND FOR MYSELF AND MY BROTHERS WHEN I WAS TEN YEARS OLD", I threw my book bag down in frustration. This was making me so angry. So much built up rage locked away in my heart and soul; it was becoming harder to push things to the back of my mind because it felt like it was overflowing. I want to at least let a little out now, because if I don't, I might kill myself or worse…someone else.

"NORMAL TEENS TELL SOMEONE THEY MADE THE BASKETBALL TEAM, THEY GET A PAT ON THE FUCKING BACK. BUT NO, NOT ME; I'M TOLD THAT I'M AN IDIOT FOR DOING SUCH A THING. I'M TOLD IT'S MY FAULT I CAN'T DO THAT TYPE OF STUFF. BECAUSE OF WHAT HE DID TO ME AND WHAT I HAD TO DO TO HIM, I CAN'T PLAY SPORTS, TAKE BAND, BE IN CHORUS; HELL, I CAN'T EAT LUNCH AT A FUCKING TABLE OF WELL-KNOWN PEOPLE! YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK EVERYTHING! YOU'RE RIGHT; TAKE IT FROM ME; LIKE YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING ELSE I COULD EVER LOVE!"

Hot tears were streaming down my face the whole time. I haven't cried since I was ten years old and, you know what, it felt good. I was still angry beyond compare, but to release even the small amount I did felt reliving. Sarah took a cautious step toward me. "Nikki, calm down, you don't have time for crying", this made me madder. "OH AND YOU DO, RIGHT"? My head began to throb from crying so much. I just wanted to lie down. "I didn't mean it like that, Nikki".

"Please…stop calling me that. You didn't hear yourself; I'm not normal anymore, so quit talking to me like I am". I picked my book bag up and ran to my room. I slammed the door and locked it when I heard Sarah trying to follow me. She kept banging on the door, begging me to let her in and let her explain herself. I didn't want to hear it. I just wanted to sleep. After a while, she stopped, mumbled good night, and went to her room. I got up and unlocked the door. Laying back on my bed, I removed my hoodie, shoes, and pants. I slipped on some shorts and didn't bother with a shirt. I laid my head down, got under the covers and drifted into slumber almost immediately.

I just wanted to sleep.

**That's the third chapter for you. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please feel free to post your reviews. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap of Chapter 3:**

_**Laying back on my bed, I removed my hoodie, shoes, and pants.**_

_**I slipped on some shorts and didn't bother with a shirt.**_

_**I laid my head down, got under the covers and drifted into slumber almost immediately.**_

_**I just wanted to sleep.**_

**Continue with the story**

_He told me this was going to be the last time; that he wasn't going to touch me again. It hurts every time he does it. There's a lady who comes over to do my make-up. I never really liked it, but if I tried to resist, he would get angrier. He's very scary when he gets angry. We hear the front door slam. We listen as keys are thrown on the counter. Suddenly, he burst through the bathroom door. Pushing the woman out of the way, he drags me into the bedroom and throws me on the bed. The lady runs in, yelling that I'm thirteen and that he promised to be gentle this last time. He pulls out a knife and slices her thigh. "Shut the hell up", he turns; shoving the knife into my left side, "this bitch is going to make this good for me". I screamed to the top of my lungs. I squirmed; kicking and punching his legs while he tears my clothes and pulls his pants down. It hurts. Damn, it hurts so badly. Stop…GODS PLEASE STOP!_

I jolt up in my bed. I feel like my vision is blurred, but I could see him. It was him. He was still on top of me. He found me again. Even though he's dead, he continues to torture me from the grave. I panicked and screamed. I was struggling to push him off, but he was insanely strong; stronger than he was before. He started to choke me. My mind was yelling at me to use my boxing skills; telling me I could fight him now, but my body wouldn't listen. I couldn't help but feel like that helpless little girl I was before when he first started this. I knew I could take him, but I also couldn't bring myself to fight back other than squirm underneath him. I gasped for air and used it to let out another shriek of terror.

"PLEASE! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU! YOU SAID YOU'LL STOP! HELP ME!"

Suddenly, this man burst into my room. He's in all red and grips my shoulders. "Snap out of it, Janikkia, right now"!

How does he know my name? Why is he even here? More importantly, why does he have two dog ears on his head? I finally fall out of whatever illusion I was in and look around. I'm in my room in the house that Sarah brought to hide us. In front of me, I meet these two amazing golden eyes and shiny white hair. The owner of them is very handsome as well. He has fangs…wait humans don't have fangs. Oh lord, what universe am I in now? I didn't have a chance to ask. Sarah ran in, followed by two girls and another guy. Thank the gods they were human; or at least they appeared to be from a distance. The dog-man sat at the edge of my bed and gave Sarah space to come check on me.

"Oh, Nikki, are you alright"?

"I'm fine; I just had a bad dream that…"

"Continued even after you woke up", that was a man's voice; the dog-man's.

I nodded and looked around my room. It was normal; or as normal as it could be. The plain white walls were still blank. No posters, no pictures, nothing; how it was when I went to sleep. The cream carpet was here; my closet was still barely used except for a few pairs of jeans and two shirts. The nightstand was next to my bed accompanied by my lamp. Everything was the same; only one tiny little difference. There four new people in my room and one had freaking DOGS EARS! I glanced at Sarah, but she was talking to one of the girls and the other guy. They seemed human enough. The girl had long hair put into a high ponytail. She had pink eye shadow and was dressed in some weird battle clothing with pink lining on it. There was a sword at her side and what I think was the world's largest boomerang strapped to her back. The guy next to her had a little ponytail and was wearing a dress, I think. It was purple and he held a tall gold stick in his hand with a circle and rings at the top. Some of that purple fabric was wrapped around his right hand with a bunch of beads. Ok, maybe they aren't so human after all.

"Is it okay if I take a look at that"?

My head turned sharply, seeing the other girl talking to me, "Huh"?

She smiled and I realized maybe she isn't human either since she has fangs as well, "Your arm, its bleeding".

I looked down to see she was right. My right arm was cut from my wrist to my elbow, "Oh, um yeah, I guess it's ok".

She giggled at me, "Ok, so your name's Nikki"? She tried to start small talk while she pulled a first-aid kit out of her oddly yellow bag.

I looked at her and nodded. "Actually, my name's Janikkia; Nikki is just a nickname Sarah calls me", I replied quietly.

"Oy, wench, speak up when someone's talking to you", the dog-man growled at me. "Sit, boy".

That's all the dog-lady said and the poor guy was being pulled to the ground by his necklace. Why buy such a dangerous piece of jewelry? "What did you do that for, Kagome", she shook her head and answered with, "Stop being so mean to her. She just woke up from a nightmare, is mysteriously injured, and has two half-demons, a demon slayer, and a monk in her room. Cut her some slack; you scaring her isn't going to make it easier for her to come with us". Whoa, what the hell are they talking about? I ain't going anywhere…I hope. And did she say half—.

"Demons", I looked up at both of them. She has dog ears, too, only their black like her hair. "Did you say demons"?

Sarah walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders, "Nikki, sweetheart, there's something I need to explain to you". I looked at her like she was an idiot, "Really, 'sweetheart', I didn't notice". Sarah scowled; she doesn't like it when I mock her. I do it just to piss her off. The battle-girl and cross-dresser guy walked over too. They didn't have fangs or claws or a house pet's ears. Please, don't morph into something else. Please, be human; hell, I wouldn't mind if they did change into something, just stay human around me for now. Everyone was looking at everyone. Nobody talked for a long time and the silence was killing me. It was so uncomfortable and I been through some things as you may have figured out, so if I say it's uncomfortable, it's **uncomfortable**. The dog-lady finished wrapping my arm without uttering a word. The dog-man didn't dare open his mouth. Even, Sarah didn't make a peep; I almost forgot she was there until she rubbed my shoulders slowly. I'm about to lose it…yeah I'm really finna lose it…okay, I lost it.

"CAN SOMEONE OPEN THEIR MOUTH AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL NEEDS TO BE TOLD TO ME RIGHT NOW"?

Sarah jumped at my outburst and, personally, I thought that was a good thing. Maybe, it would persuade her to tell me something. The guy in the dress was the one to explain though. "Well, first, I think we should introduce ourselves. My name is Miroku and this here is my wife, Sango", she gave a small wave and smile. Well, I guess he's not gay, but why is he wearing a dress? "The young woman who wrapped your arm is Kagome and that's her mate, Inuyasha". Okay, so two mated demons sitting in front of me on my bed and a married couple is standing beside it…WHY IS SARAH SO CALM? "Hi", I say quietly, "Why are y'all here"?

"To save you", Sango said, "You're in danger".

"I know that much. That's why we came here, but what exactly are these people planning to do".

Sarah talked finally, "You're someone different, Nikki, and they are coming to kill you".

"Who is 'they'"?

Sarah looked at Kagome who nodded for her to continue, "Your father was a man from the feudal era of Japan who was pulled into the modern day. He moved to the States to separate himself from the dangers that would follow him to the future. Your mother was a teacher who study the past of Japan. They met and fell in love; then your mom was pregnant. He um…went mad after you turned 10. That's when he started what he did to you. Months after your mother, Lena's, death, he got more and more furious with everything the world had to offer. He made deals with the wrong people; he led others for the wrong reasons. He became an insane leader of a gang of humans who were evil beyond compare".

"Now, they are coming to avenge their master; which requires killing you", Miroku finished up.

This was a whole lot to take in and, oddly enough, I believe every bit of it. It explains so much about what I've been feeling. Ever since we moved here, I felt drawn to this place.

"I know this is difficult to take in; you've only been here for a week and you just started school yesterday", Kagome said apologetically.

Wait…oh dammit I forgot about school. I jumped out of the bed and run to the bathroom. Forgetting my towel, I run right back in my room to the confused faces of its new inhabitants. I go to my closet to search for my towel, "I forgot all about school. Look, it's been real cool and all with the being from the past and dudes tryna kill me, but I just at least want to end this week before y'all have me going to different dimensions. Luckily, the school year started late and yesterday was Thursday". Inuyasha stood up and growled in what I'm guessing was frustration.

"You're not going to this 'school', ok. We just told you that you're in danger and all you can think about is school".

Kagome hit his arm, "Inuyasha leave her al—".

Before Kagome could finish, I was in front of the suddenly irritating man; having the most annoyed look on my face.

"Listen, you insensitive bastard, I don't even care about school. I don't wanna hear what those idiot teachers have to say. I can't stand the students there".

"So why the hell are you wanting to go so badly"?

"Because of all that stuff; as much as I would like to get outta this place, I want at least one day. One damn day where I can pretend everything is okay; that I didn't murder my father and get away jail free; that I'm not being chased by some revenge-wanting maniacs. One day to just have normal teenage problems like teachers and students".

Everyone, even Inuyasha, was staring at me with softened expressions. I rolled my eyes and finally found the towel lying on my bed. I headed to the door and stopped to say.

"Don't give me your sympathy. Give me your word that you will not interfere at school today".

Each one of them nodded, Inuyasha later than everyone else, but he still nodded. Satisfied, I hit the shower. I was dressed and ready to go. Turns out a half dog demon is way better than the bus. I got to school with five minutes till the tardy bell rings. I waved to Inuyasha, who grunted in response, and made my way to class. Unfortunately, I had History first period. After learning what I just did about my family, I really feel like an immigrant now. I walked into the classroom and quickly took my seat in the back by the windows. Tiffney came charging full blown and basically fell into the seat in front of me.

"OMG! OMG! YOU BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF KYMBERLIN AND WALKED AWAY LIKE A BOSS"!

I shushed her, "Well, I actually ran away like a teenage girl trying not to piss her aunt off".

"Whatever, she was still shock; everybody was. I can't believe you banked that shot. You didn't even hesitate to shoot, like to get in perfect position; you just shot. It was incredible".

"It's not even that serious. She said we had a game to finish, so I finished it; that's all".

"Oh, playing modest to humble yourself; I got you, girl", she exaggerated a wink and I couldn't stop myself before I smacked my hand against my forehead. Idiocy...she seems full of that. Just then, Ms. Queen Bee walked in with her puppets following. She stopped at the front of the classroom and looked around. I thought she was looking for me, so I slouched a little in my seat. I ain't scared of her; I just really don't feel like having to talk to her. Drama-free here. Anyways, she wasn't searching the room for me, "Hey, Tiffney, what is she looking for"?

Tiffney glanced at her, "Her entrance applause".

"Her what, now"?

"Every Friday, from freshmen to now junior year, Kymberlin is clapped for when she walks in a room".

I sat up straight, completely confused, "And why is that"?

Tiffney turned a 180⁰, "Before it was because she would help out a lot. Before they took it away, we had Friday morning announcements when everyone was in class. The principal would always say something about Kymberlin and we would clap for her. She was sweet about it. Now, she's just the biggest bitch in the school".

"So, because she's mean, rude, and disrespectful to everyone she talks to, she gets cheered for".

"Yup"

What the hell? I'm not going to lie and say I'm a good people person, but I respect anyone and everyone. That's just how I am. I respect because 1. I think everyone deserves respect and 2. So if they disrespect me, there's no excuse. This is ridiculous. Nobody noticed she was even in the classroom. The sensei walked in, went to her desk, looked up and told Kymberlin to sit down. She scoffed and stomped to her seat. I don't think she's too happy.

Class went on for what felt like days when it's only been 30 minutes. The teacher whose name I don't remember told us to take out our textbooks. "Alright, class, turn to page 372 and we will begin to read the section out loud". I flipped through the hard covered book, passing some really interesting subjects if I must say so myself. There was information on the Chinese history, American history, African history, and even Antarctica's history; which is longer than you would think. Finally, I got to page 372 and looked it over. At the top in big bold letters was Japan History: Feudal Era. Oh, great, here we go. "Ok, Ja-um-Ja", Sensei huffed; like she should be annoyed when it's my name she can't pronounce. "Sweetie in the back, do you have a nickname or something". I wanted to tell her no, so that she would be forced to get my damn name right. Seeing how I don't even know hers, I'll say we're even.

"Yes, ma'am, you can call me Nik". She was surprised by my answer. I didn't really know why, though.

"You called me ma'am, so r-respectful; anyways, Nik, please read out loud until I have informed you to stop".

"Yes ma'am", I nodded and started reading, "70 years ago, there was no cities or sidewalks; it was all dirt and trees".

Kymberlin shouted an 'ew' and everyone laughed. I guess she got her attention back. It didn't last long, because the instructor shushed all of them. "Please, continue, Nik". I nodded and resumed reading from the textbook.

"There were scary things like demons and strange myths. There were two main stories that were told in the Feudal Era. One of the two was about this priestess of the future and half-demon who fell in love after defeating a strong foe of many years. The half-demon once loved another who died on her own behalf. The priestess of the future was the reincarnation of his old lover, though he never looked at her as such. They mated and, along with their companions consisting of a demon slayer married to a monk, a small fox demon, and a fire cat, they lived their lives together".

It showed a picture drawn of the ones it spoke of. To my surprise, it was Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. They were standing together with a little orange-haired kid and a cute cat with two tails on fire. Inuyasha held a giant sword on his shoulder. Was what happened this morning true; did I really meet people that are written about as history? Well, so much for normal teenage problems. "Um, Sensei, do you want me to keep going"?

"Sure", was the answer that came with a smile. I sort of smiled back and kept reading.

"The other myth was about a man; a man who transported himself to 70 years after his time. The man was said to have been like a caveman sent to a science fair. He didn't belong where he was said to have been taken to. Some say he went there because of an object. Others say it was because he was using dark magic. Others say he just went missing. Whatever the story is and whether it's true or not will never be discovered by us any time soon and may stay forever a mystery".

I turned the page to keep going, but on the page next to the rest of the section they showed a picture of what the man looked like. Long black hair that stopped at his mid-back, he had defined decent muscles and wore a kimono that was tore and ripped. His eyes were a beautiful hazel kinda like—…wait a minute. I know those eyes. I knew them when they were happy to see me; I knew them when they were sad to see me go. I knew them when their owner used to laugh with me. I knew them when the owner used to hold me and my mom close while whispering how h=much he loved us. I knew them when he went left and changed. I knew them when he used to argue and threaten my mom. I knew those eyes especially when they were angry; full of so much anger. This man…he was…he is…my father.

**That's all for the fourth chapter. Hope you guys really enjoyed it. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully, I will be posting a chapter every day. If not, then just give me a minute. Ok, well, y'all already know what I'm going to say next…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap of Chapter 4:**

_**I know those eyes.**_

_**I knew them when they were happy to see me; I knew them when they were sad to see me go.**_

_**I knew them when their owner used to laugh with me. I knew them when the owner used to hold me and my mom close while whispering how much he loved us.**_

_**I knew them when he went left and changed. I knew them when he used to argue and threaten my mom.**_

_**I knew those eyes especially when they were angry; full of so much anger. This man…he was…he is…my father.**_

**Continue with the story:**

I don't know what happened to me. I can't honestly explain it. What I do know is my heart is in my throat and I can't speak anymore. I feel my body tensing up. I know everyone's staring at me and I'm trying to calm down, but it seems like I can't breathe. My head gets dizzy and the room is spinning. That's him; it can't be anybody else. Sarah said it herself. My dad transported from that time to this one. Sensei walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder. I flinch, expecting to be hit.

"Nik, are you okay", she asked softly. Tiffney looked worried.

"What's wrong; why'd you jerk like she was gonna hit you"?

'_Cause I thought she was him_, "Oh, it's just um this man", I pointed to the picture, "He reminds me of my dad; looks just like him".

Kymberlin decided it was the perfect opportunity to make me look like a weak little crybaby, "Aw, poor little girl, an old picture reminds her of her daddy and she suddenly can't breathe; way to be tough". All of the students except for Tiffney burst into laughter. I felt like their giggles morphed into a knife and was shoving its way through my soul. Normally, it wouldn't have this effect on me, but having his picture in my face and everyone laughing, unaware of what he did to me. It's not really making me feel any better.

"Kymberlin, be quiet", that came from Tiffney. I could tell Kym wasn't expecting that; neither was I.

"You're defending this chick"?

"Yeah, now what"?

The teacher stopped them before anyone said anything else. I was surprised Tiffney did that. She's only known me for a day. I guess some people aren't too bad. The teacher got someone else to finish reading the section and afterwards we had to review both myths, because Tuesday she's going to assign us one to write about and present. I'm praying she doesn't give me my father. The other three classes were a blur for me. Science was chemicals and I think someone exploded the sensei's favorite graduated cylinder. Whatever. Then, pre-calculus was weird as always. I'm the only junior in that class; it's a senior class. None of them, even the teacher, knew I was a junior. When I said I was 16, they thought I was a sophomore. Then, I had to explain how I'm going to be turning 17 in nine months and how I am in the right grade. And these idiots are the head of the school; our generation is fucked. After that, I think I had AP Human Geography. It's a college class and is mad hard…for everyone else. I didn't even pay attention and I still got the answer right when the teacher called on me. And then came lunch; this should be fun.

I bumped into Tiffney on the way there. Ok, she searched through the whole crowd of students for me and then tripped and I had to catch her. Same thing. We went in the line to get this infested creature this school decides to call lunch; talking about random things like homework and classes. I was starting to get the feeling that I was a normal teenager with simple issues in my life. We sat at a table and Tiffney tried to take a bite of her "chicken and dumplings". She nearly threw up, but she swallowed it. She started to cheer for herself and I laughed. I actually laughed. From across the room, I could see Kymberlin and her kingdom glaring at us. Now, this is really normal teenage life.

"Janikkia Carter, please report to the principal's office at once".

Tiffney and I exchange confused looks. I got up and threw my tray away. As I walked by them and out the door, Kymberlin and her friends started laughing. Oh great what did they do? I walked into the headmaster's office and looked around. There were pictures of her with dogs, dog sculptures; stuffed dogs that I'm hoping are fake. This lady love herself some dogs, huh. I could smell her cinnamon candles the moment that I walked in the door. Her hair was short and spiky in the color of black. She has sharp fearless brown eyes and a thin mouth. Headmaster Dakushi was seated in her roller chair behind a huge desk with mountains of papers. Maybe she should stop killing dogs to stuff them and deal with those.

"Have a seat, Ms. Carter".

Why does everyone call me that? I sit in this chair that looks comfortable, but I realize it's a liar when my behind connects with it. "Good afternoon, ma'am".

She just nods and opens a file on her desk. She reads for a little bit, looks at me, opens her mouth, closes it, and reads again. What the heck was that? Finally, she closes it and takes off her glasses. Her fingers curl together as she rests her hands on top of the file.

"Ms. Carter, you do realize this is a very organized and respectful school, no"?

"Yes ma'am".

"So, then you wouldn't mind explain why you would send a text like this to everyone in the student body".

"Uh…say what now"?

She sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't play dumb".

Did she just call me dumb? I guess I am, cause I have no idea what she's talking about.

"Does this look familiar"? She handed me a sheet of paper. At the top was a sentence. It said: "Attention, students, I would like to address your favorite little bitch queen, Kymberlin. Kym, darling, understand that you can never be me. You can't even beat me in a simple basketball game. LOL –Janikkia".

I wanted to ask how she knew it was me, but I figured nobody else in the school, and/or world, has the same name as me. But still I didn't do this.

"Headmaster, I didn't send this anyone. I don't even know about this".

"Your name is right there and this is your phone number".

"Um…Headmaster, I don't even have a cell phone".

She laughed a very dry laugh, "What teenager doesn't have a cell phone"?

_One that doesn't want to be tracked_, "I ran my last bill up too high. When we moved here, my aunt wouldn't let me get one", I lied.

"I don't want to hear these lies of yours. You're off the basketball team and suspended for three days starting next week".

"What the fuck? I didn't even do anything". Ok, I didn't mean for that to come out. It was supposed to stay in my head. I don't think she cared judging by her face.

"Young lady, make that the whole week".

"Dammit, I'm trying to tell you I didn't do a damn thing to Kymberlin". _What am I saying? Janikkia, stop talking, dammit all!_

"Two weeks and I don't want to hear another word from your little mouth of a sailor".

I put my head down, "Yes ma'am". I stood, bowed, and rushed out the room. I couldn't go to class after that. I thought Sarah was going to kill me for joining the team. She should happy that I'm off now; and angry at the reason why. Then, how do I tell her I got suspended for two freaking weeks. Urgh, screw normal problems; just give me no problems at all. I find a tree and sit under it. It's away from school and I could hide under here for a while. No one knows I'm done with the principal so I'll be good for a few more classes; hopefully all of them. Looking up at the sky, I daydream of a time when nothing was wrong and everything was right. When my dad was sane and my mom was happy all the time. When we were actually a family…till that thing took over my father, drove my mother to a heart attack, and me into a life of blood, sweat and tears. The therapist I had to visit after he died told me he was just mentally disabled. I never believed it and I had my reasons. A few months before my mother passed, I was going to get my dad for dinner like my mom told me to. I walked down the hall to the cracked door of my parents' bedroom.

"Papa, Mama says dinner's ready".

He didn't answer me. He was talking to himself; or at least I thought he was. Then, suddenly, he started to yell at whatever he was speaking to. I peeked through the crack between the door and the frame. My ten-year-old body was easily hidden from my father's view. That's when I saw it. It was huge, enormous. It had a cloak that was black…wait dark green. It was walking back and forth in front of my dad. It growled something I couldn't understand, but it made my father upset.

"I won't…I don't care what my family did in the past. I refuse to teach her to be a user of dark magic".

Who he was talking about; I didn't know at the time. And it just made the giant creature more annoyed with him. "You know what, you are the weakest link. I told your father your mother's idiocy was inheritable".

My father stood at this, "Don't speak of my mother like that".

"Yeah, whatever. If you won't do it, then I might as well do it myself".

"She will not react well to you, you disgusting piece of filth".

"Now, that's not nice. I know she won't like me, but she loves…her father".

Before my dad could respond, it grabbed him. I gasped and wanted to scream, but he looked at me. My dad saw me and I couldn't move. I was terrified and I saw that he was, too. He stared into my eyes as if begging me not to tell my mom. The thing disappeared and my father was fighting it as much as he could. He gave me one last look and his last words were, "Don't let him win. Promise me, Janikkia, you will never let him win". I whispered I promised and he smiled.

That was the last time I saw him smile. In my eyes, that was the last time I saw him period.

"Um, Janikkia, why you in a tree"?

Tiffney's voice scared the living daylights out of me. I didn't realize that I actually climbed the tree and was sitting on the highest branch. I looked down. I saw Tiffney standing there with her book bag on her shoulders and her books in her hand. Looking around, I saw a lot of teens walking with friends to classrooms. I guess the bell rang. My feet landed softly when I jumped from the tree; book bag on one shoulder. "I was just daydreaming. What class do you have now"?

She cocked her eyebrow, "The same class as you; P.E.".

I honestly didn't expect to hear that. If we are already going to eighth period, that means I skipped Advanced Language arts, Computers, and Agriculture. Well, as long as they know I was with the headmaster, I should be good. Don't need any more problems to disclose to Sarah. "Oh, I knew that. Let's go". Tiffney and I walked to the gym and I managed to get there with my eardrums intact. She wouldn't stop asking me about what happened and what the headmaster wanted and was it good and was it bad and why'd she called me. I'm surprised I'm still able to hear. We walk into the locker room to Kymberlin telling everyone how she got rid of me for good.

"That's right, girls, she messed with me and I got the headmaster to expel her from the school".

"You know, Tiffney, lying to the headmaster that I sent a mean text to everyone about you is not something to brag about".

Kymberlin froze and Tiffney laughed, "You're right, Janikkia, it's just weak". I was glad that Tiffney played along even though she had no clue what the headmaster said.

Kymberlin glared at me, "You're not supposed to be here".

"You know, you're right, I'm getting picked up early so I can start my vacation away from you".

"What are you talking about; you're expelled".

"More like rewarded, I told the headmaster who really sent that text and she was relieved that it wasn't me".

When Kym's jaw hit the floor, I knew I could say anything at this point and she would believe it. This is actually really funny. "Y-you told her w-who did it"?

"Yup, and she decided that I might need a break from this bullying, so I got two weeks off". Everyone in the locker room gasped and started mumbling they wished they told on Kymberlin. She looked so mad; steam came out her ears. "Whatever, little girl, you didn't tell her anything and I'll prove it".

"Ok, you have fun with that. Now, if you'll excuse us, we would like to get dress in peace".

With a huff, Kymberlin and all the other girls stormed out of the door. Tiffney was laughing like crazy and fell on a bench. Lying there, she looked at me in amazement. "I can't believe you just did that".

"Yeah well, it wasn't entirely true anyways".

"Let me guess, you got suspended for two weeks".

"How'd you know"?

"Headmaster Dakushi doesn't like anyone enough to give them time off from school. She doesn't even like her husband".

Laughing, I sat down. Only one thing left to do. I ask Tiffney for her phone and dial the house number. After three rings, Sarah finally answered.

"Denison residence, how may I help you"?

"Cool it with the fake name, Mrs. Denison, it's me".

"Oh, Janikkia, what is it"?

"I need you to come get me early…like now".

"Why, sweetheart, what happened? Are you ok"?

"I'm fine. I just need to be home right now. Can you come get me"?

"I have a better idea. Just sit tight and wait at most three minutes".

With an okay, I hang up and hand the phone back to Tiffney. "I gotta make it look like what I said was real", I say answering her confused look. She starts laughing again; talking about how I'm a badass and whatnot. We chill there for a little bit longer while Tiff changed her clothes. By the time we walk out, the coach comes to me to tell me my in-laws are here to pick me up. What the freak? Last I checked, no male put a ring on my finger and I never said the words I do. Tiff gives me a hug goodbye and I leave to the office. Three-fourths the way there, I see a certain hanyou couple standing together waiting on me. What kind of intelligent plan of Sarah's is this?

"What are you guys doing here"?

"To pick you up, stupid wench", Inuyasha answered grumbly.

"Well, please explain to me why they told me my IN-LAWS are here to pick me up".

He looked at his feet, that were surprisingly in regular shoes. In fact, both of them were in regular shoes and regular clothes. Kagome wore a white skirt with a soft green tank top. She had some white flats and a cute green French hat. Inuyasha looked like a normal human save for his long white hair which was neatly brushed and smoother than this morning. He had on some black shoes, khaki pants, a red shirt and a black hat facing the back on his head. Even with the hat on, I could tell his ears drooped down when I asked that question. Kagome was kind enough to explain for her embarrassed mate.

"They thought we were you're parents, but I tried to explain we're not. Inuyasha said the first thing that popped into his head and now they think you're married and we're the groom's parents".

"Why would they even believe that"?

"I told them you were betrothed".

Hurray, so now I'm the girl who beat Kymberlin, cussed at the headmaster, got suspended on her second day, and is destined to be married to the imaginary son of Inuyasha and Kagome. Hur-fucking-ray! I groan and wipe my face with my hand. This is not the stress I need before telling Sarah what happened. Something suddenly hit me. Maybe I should tell her about the thing with my dad and how I just might have to write a report on him. If only I could tell the teacher that he is my father, then I could explain how making me write about him would be cheating since he birthed me. Urgh, this is so frustrating.

"Oy, wench, can we go now; I can't stand these shoes". Inuyasha twisted his ankle uncomfortably.

"Oh, sorry, yea let's go". We start walking home and, honestly, I'm glad we're not jumping from building top to building top like Inuyasha did with me this morning. The longer it takes to get there, the more time I have to come up with a way to tell Sarah without her getting too upset. I didn't really have as much time as I hoped because we didn't go to my house. We went somewhere else that was closer to the school then I wanted. It had like 30,000 stairs that took forever to climb. When I finally got to the top, because Mr. and Mrs. Half demon jumped to the top; leaving me to walk by myself, I saw a house and a shine. On the post was a sign that said, "Higurashi Shine". That name Higurashi sounded very familiar. I know I seen it before. Kagome was calling my name. She grabbed my hand and led me into the house. There was a staircase and a living room on one side and the kitchen on another. A woman who look like she was in her late thirties walked out of the kitchen with a smile and a tray of freshly baked cookies. She appears to be nice. Kagome gave her a big and long hug, managing not to spill a single crumb.

"Janikkia, I want you to meet my mom. Mom, this is the girl I was telling you about, Janikkia".

Well, that makes sense. Now that I think about it, Kagome looks a lot like her. She smiled brighter and said a polite hello to me. I bowed in respect and exchanged the greeting. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs.—…Ms.—…um Miss". She giggled softly, "My husband may be gone but I have no problem being called by his name. You may call me Mrs. Higurashi. It's nice to meet you, too, darling". I don't like it when adults call me all those gushy mushy nicknames, but with her it's different. I didn't really mind her calling me darling. She had this loving motherly feel to her. It reminds me of my mother. Even Sarah, though I love her dearly, didn't give me that feeling of comfort. It felt nice. I guess I looked like I was about to cry because Kagome and her mom glanced worriedly at each other.

"Janikkia, you okay"? Kagome asked me.

"Huh…oh, yeah, I'm fine; just missing mom that's all". I smiled wearily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad".

I could tell Kagome was the sweet kind of girl. She would apologize for something someone else did. Just then, a young teenage boy came down the stairs. He looked way younger than me; like about thirteen. Kagome smiled and gave him a hug as well. She put an arm around his shoulders and turned him toward me. "This is my brother, Souta. Souta, this is a friend of Inuyasha and I named Janikkia". He smiled.

"Hi, Janikkia, you're really pretty".

I wasn't expecting that one. "Hi, Souta, um thank you, I think".

Kagome slapped the back of his head, "You want me to tell Suki just how pretty you think she is". That seemed to switch his mind and he shook his head furiously. Glaring at Kagome, he nodded toward me, gave his mom a kiss, and left out the door. She laughed and Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. Kagome told me to follow her upstairs. Mrs. Higurashi handed me the full tray of cookies and told me to have them all. It was going to be difficult to eat all of them, but I didn't want to make it seem like I didn't want to eat her cooking. I walked up the steps, trying not to drop any of them as my book bag fell from my shoulder. I looked around and just stood there for a while. I was confused as to which room Kagome had gone into. Then I heard laughter, Sarah's laughter to be exact, and opened that door. There was Kagome sitting in Inuyasha's lap on the floor, still in regular clothes except for the shoes. Sango and Miroku were seated on a twin-sized bed next to the wall and Sarah was sitting in a chair next to a desk. She hopped up when I opened the door.

"Janikkia, hi, honey", she hugged me, "What was the reason why you needed to leave"?

I sighed and put the cookies on the desk. I turned and faced everyone, took a deep breath, and said…

"Well, first I read from our history book and read the story of Inuyasha and Kagome. It had a picture of them and some kid and cat. Then, I read about my father and when I saw his picture, I froze up. This really mean girl named Kymberlin said something slick and everyone laughed at me. I don't remember anything after that except lunch. I got called to the office and accused of sending a text to the whole student body making fun of Kymberlin and got suspended for three days. Then, I kinda slipped up and said "What the fuck? I didn't do anything" then got a week. I sort of slipped up again and may have said "Dammit, I'm trying to tell you I didn't do a damn thing to Kymberlin" and now it's two weeks".

Sarah didn't blink the whole time I spoke…which scared me even more. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Sango looked at Miroku. Miroku looked at Sango. Everyone looked at each other. Maybe this is a good time to let her know.

"On the bright side, I'm off the basketball team; not by choice, but I'm still off".

That didn't have the effect I was hoping for. Suddenly, and I mean **suddenly**, Sarah cheered and hugged me really tight. I couldn't breathe and I felt like my spleen was in my vertebrae. She was so happy, almost beyond happy. This is far from what I expected. I thought we would argue and fight and ignore each other for a long time then she would feel bad and we'd make up. Now, she was swaying me from side to side in an elated manner. "I'm so proud of you".

"Say…what, now"?

"I mean it would've been better if you cussed at her a little bit more and gotten three weeks, but I guess this will do".

"Sarah, what the hell are you talking about"?

"I want you to go to the feudal era with Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango".

"Wait…why"?!

"So, you can meet everyone and get a little use to staying there".

"So, I'm l-leaving now"?

"Oh of course, sweetie. You'll be fine; you have these very strong people there to protect you. Plus, you play a lot of sports and you know how to fight".

"Really, because I don't remember learning how to fight DEMONS IN BOXING TRAINING"!

She giggled. She freaking giggled. I sank into the seat at the desk. I absent mindedly took a cookie and shoved it in my mouth. My teeth crushed into the soft pastry. My mouth filled with the taste of chocolate. It was delicious and exactly what I needed right now. Kagome petted my knee as I shoved another into my mouth.

"Janikkia, this is how we'll be able to protect you. At least you know what you're getting into".

"That's true. You read the story yourself; I doubt Kagome woke up knowing she would transport back in time, fight demons, and fall in love with a half-demon. No disrespect, Inuyasha".

"None taking", he shrugged and lifted Kagome to place her down next to him. He stood and looked at me. Inuyasha could see the level of uncertainty in my face and he sighed. "Janikkia, you have to understand this is what we have to do. You'll be safe with us around, I can promise you that much".

I was surprised to hear that from Inuyasha. Right after meeting him, I knew he wasn't the type of person to like anyone he meets. Miroku smirked, "I see even our grumpy hanyou wants to reassure you". Inuyasha blushed slightly, "Shut it, monk". Kagome, Sango, and Sarah laughed, "My mate is just a big sweetheart". He growled as Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek. These guys are going to protect me; okay I'll be fine…right?

We waited for Kagome to say bye to her mom and pack more food. Inuyasha was yelling at her to get more ramen, which made me wonder. If he's from the past, why does he know what ramen is? Then I answered my own question by figuring since they were the only two who could go through this portal thing, he most likely came with her sometimes. Soon we were all walking to the shrine with Mrs. Higurashi waving good bye to us. I walked next to Sarah who held my hand the way to the shrine. I would never admit it, but I wanted her to hold my hand. I was crazy nervous. I'm about to go to the past with a bunch of demon people I just met and we're going there through a…a well. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the dusty dingy thing sitting in the shrine.

"That's a…well, y'all realize that right"?

"Yes, Nikki, this is how you'll get there and get back. Only people connected to the past can go through, so you should be fine".

I nodded slowly. Sango and Miroku jumped in. A bright blue light shined and they were gone.

"Ok, I ain't too sure about this", I took a step back and bumped right into Kagome.

"You'll be fine, I promise. It doesn't even feel like anything has changed; well, except for when you climb out". She pulled my hand to help me down the stairs, but I didn't let go of Sarah's. I couldn't let go; I didn't want to. I'm scared of what's going to happen when I do jump. I turn to Sarah and start panicking. "What if a whole bunch of demons are waiting at the other end? What if I don't go to the right place? What if I get lost in some weird different world? Ok, I really don't want to do this now". Sarah told Kagome and Inuyasha to go ahead. Kagome gave my shoulder a squeeze and jumped in with Inuyasha holding her hand. I was hyperventilating now. I had to sit down on the steps and attempt to calm my breathing. Sarah just smiled and sat next to me. She laid my head on her shoulder and stroked my hair. My dad did that when I was little and I loved it. I could hear his heartbeat loud and clear from his shoulder; just as I'm hearing Sarah's now. She just kept running her fingers through my red flowing locks. Sarah even started to hum…a song that my mom used to sing to me to get me to sleep. It played itself over and over in my head. Finally, she spoke to me quietly.

"Janikkia, I know you're not so open with your emotions but anyone can tell you're scared right now".

"It's kinda obvious".

She chuckled. "Yeah, but there's nothing for you to be afraid of. You're the strongest person I know. You'll get through this and you'll be fine".

I sat there a little longer, just wanting to feel her embrace for a while before I leave it and her for two weeks. I can do this. I've done crazier things than this; like kill my father. All I gotta do is calm down and not freak myself out. I can do this; I _can_ do this. I slowly shift out of Sarah's grooming of my hair to give her a hug. I know she was surprised, because she didn't hug back immediately. I don't give hugs very often. She returned my gesture and watched as I stood and made my way to the edge of the well. Turning around one last time to see her waving, I took a deep breath and leaped into the dark cold hole.

**That's all for Chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry I didn't post it sooner. My internet decided it's going to shut down at the exact moment I'm about to press post. Ignorance -.-; anyways currently working on chapter 6. And Please…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Recap of Chapter 5:**

_**I slowly shift out of Sarah's grooming of my hair to give her a hug.**_

_**I know she was surprised, because she didn't hug back immediately. I don't give hugs very often.**_

_**She returned my gesture and watched as I stood and made my way to the edge of the well.**_

_**Turning around one last time to see her waving, I took a deep breath and leaped into the dark cold hole.**_

**Continue with the story:**

There was what seemed like waves of violets and blues as I floated lower and lower. Everything around me is flowing so soundlessly and smoothly. It's really a sight to see. It ended though with a thump. I hit the bottom of the well hard and my arm slammed against the ground by the duffle bag Sarah gave me. I had to cover my mouth to keep from screaming in pain and irritation. I looked up to see the blue sky instead of the old wooden roof of the shrine. Birds chirp and fly by above me. Inuyasha growls or at least I'm hoping that was him. I wait and listen for an annoyed comment from him, but none came. The growl got louder and I swear I felt something drop on my forehead. My hand touched my now wet forehead to find slob of some kind. The thing growled even louder than before. A few tiny rocks fell next to me and it started to grow a little dark in this hole. I forced myself to look up, though afterwards I wish I hadn't. A huge retile-like thing was crawling down towards me. It took every ounce of pride that I had for me not to scream.

"Um…nice gator thingy", that didn't work as well as I wanted to.

It jumped right at me. Luckily, reflexes allowed me to dodge to the other side of the well. I started to climb to the top of it, but this demon and this tight space is not working with me. It squirms and crushed me against the wall. I was only a little below the top, so I reached my hand as high as I could in this predicament. Finally, my fingers curl around the edge of the well. I squeeze my way out and land on soft grass. I go on all fours and cough like a smoker.

"Stupid thing fucking choked me", I say out loud. I hear a familiar rumble from behind me.

"I'll do more than choke you, half-breed". What is he talking about? I didn't really have time to think about it, because he took his tail, which was long as hell, and slams it on the ground; attempting to have me underneath it. I roll out of the way. He swings his tail around. Running and ducking, I lost my balance and fell to the ground right when he swung at my head. This is the first time tripping assisted me.

"You are only prolonging your death".

"Look, can't we just talk about this"?

"Stupid bitch, I think I'll have a little fun with you before I kill you".

I know this scaly being did not just call me a stupid bitch. And I may not know anything about this world, but I knew what he meant by have a "little fun". My blood began to boil; a vein was popping out of my head.

"Listen, you oversized lizard, I'll be damned before I let someone do that to me again; especially someone like you"!

He looked at me like he wasn't expecting that, "This should be fun".

Suddenly, an arrow came out of nowhere and into the demon's thigh. He screeched in pain and fell on his knees as he began to shrink to the size of a normal person. Standing to look around, he growled again. "You bitch, you have someone helping you"? Honestly, I was just as confused as him. "I'll make you wish that you never met me". He lunged at me, but this time I was ready. Time to make this little fucker pay for calling me a stupid bitch. I swung my right fist and he flew three feet away.

"What's the matter; you done already"?

He stood and ran at me again. I side-stepped out of the way and droved my knee into his stomach. The demon hunched over and I took him into a head lock. He tackles me to the floor and I swear I could hear my arm cracking. _Dammit, this thing is starting to piss me off._ The gator stands and laughs at me.

"Stupid bitch, you underestimated me".

I stand, ignoring the pain in my arm. The bandages are no longer white, but coated with my crimson blood. It drips from my fingers. I looked down and saw there was a puddle where the demon had tackled me. My vision is failing me. My body suddenly is becoming difficult to hold up. But I refuse to let this piece of scaly green shit get the satisfaction of living to say he beat me.

"Call…me a…stupid bitch…one more time". I'm speak through forced breaths while my mouth fills with my blood.

He smirks, "Stupid bit—".

My good fist connected with where his Adam's apple would be. I can feel his neck bone crush against my knuckles. The demon chokes on his own bones and falls to the grass, a pile of demon flesh never to return to this world again. I fell on my butt and stared at him. He could've killed me. I would've died if that arrow wasn't shot. I look around and hear someone walking through the bushes. It was a guy who looked one or two years older than me. He had a bow and arrows strapped to his back. He had a sword on his waist and was in a royal blue kimono like Inuyasha's except his sleeves were ripped at the shoulders. The guy walked calmly over to me and bent down.

"Are you okay"?

I tried to talk but the blood was interfering with that. I turned, spit, and answered, "Well that wasn't the warmest welcome, but I'm fine".

Right after I said that, my arm started to throb and I bit my lip. The young man just stared at me wide eyed. Some hero, huh? Then, he gripped my good arm and helped me stand. "I'll take you to my village. My mom should be able to help you with that arm". I just nodded and walked with him through the forest. Branches kept hitting me in the face so he picked me up bridal style and jumped on them the rest of the way. Kind of like Inuyasha would. I felt like my head was falling off of the top of my neck. That demon really took a lot out of me with that tackle. _Dammit all, I feel like I'm about to throw up_.

"Hey, um if you're awake, would you mind telling me your name"?

"It's-", my response was cut off by a cough that resulted in more blood coming out. "I'm sorry", it got on his shoulder.

"It's cool. I should have waited till you were in better condition to speak anyway. I'm sorry", he looked down and gave me a reassuring smile. He acts a little like Kagome. Weird; I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes for a little bit. I ended up sleeping the whole time to the village.

**THE GUY WHO'S CARRYING HER P.O.V**

_Damn, she's hurt pretty badly. I just hope Mom and Dad are back from that slaying with Uncle Miroku and Auntie Sango. It was really random that they were needed to slay a gang of demons right when they got back. I guess this is the girl that Mom asked me to look out for. She has that weird hair color and intense eyes she was talking about. She's freaking beautiful, if I do say so myself. I can't believe how cute she looked when she bit her lip. Before Lady Kaede passed away, she told me about the one I was destined to marry. She said she would be a unique and beautiful girl. She would be stubborn, overly independent, and sarcastic. But she would also be selfless, respectful, and strong. Kaede said my future wife would hold the fate of the world in her hands. I don't know about the other stuff but I see this girl is drop-dead gorgeous._

I glanced down when I felt her shift in her sleep. Her arm was getting worse and I can tell it was bothering her to the point where she couldn't sleep as well as she needed and wanted to. I sped up my pace. She's needs help…now. "Mom…Dad…please be back already". When I got close enough to my village, I could smell my father's scent. I knew there was no way my dad left my mom there, so I automatically knew she was there, too. I ran faster and the village people went by as a blur. Our cabin came into view. My knees bent and extended; launching me straight inside. I skidded to a stop and turned. My parents were looking at me like "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM", but when they saw the girl in my arms they ran over.

"Janikkia, oh my gosh. Inuki, what happened to her"? My mom asked while she was trying to see how bad the injuries were.

"I was going back to the well you told me to wait at for the girl and I saw this gator demon about to attack her. I shot an arrow at it and it shrunk to normal size. That's when I was going to jump in, but she got really angry and took it down by herself".

My dad looked surprised as we walked to the back room. "She dealt with it on her own. What made her mad"?

I placed her on the futon on the floor, "Um…do I really have to say it"?

"Inuki Takahashi, you better say something", my mom said and even Dad looked nervous…for me.

Sighing, I realized there was no disobeying her, "He told her was going to…uh…r-rape her before he killed her".

Mom and Dad stopped tending to the girl to look at each other. It was almost like they knew the reason she got so angry about it. I tried to reassure them, "Well, he didn't say it like that. He said have fun with her, but I'm pretty sure anyone could know what he meant". They just nodded. Mom told Dad and I to go get Uncle Miroku and Auntie Sango. She was already removing the worthless bandages from the newly opened wound. Dad didn't hesitate to stand and begin to walk away. I took one last glance at the girl and followed him.

"Hey, Dad, who and what exactly is that girl"? I asked when we were far away from the cabin that Mom wouldn't be able to hear us.

"Honestly, I'm not sure exactly what she is. What I do know is her name is Janikkia and she will be here with us for two weeks".

_Janikkia_; the name floated around my mind till I was used to hearing. My dad noticed me in deep thought and smiled. "Are you having thoughts like your uncle? I thought I raised you to be the opposite of him".

I snapped out of it and blushed deeply. "Wha-what are you talking about, Dad? I'm j-just trying t-to remember her n-name, that's all".

He smirked knowingly, and then went serious. "Let me explain something to you son".

I looked at him, curiously. He only called me son when he was going to tell me a life lesson. I used to think those were the best times when I was a kid, because it made me feel grown-up. "Yeah, Dad, what's up"?

"Don't pursue her if you don't love her".

I wasn't expecting that. "What do you mean by that"?

"I know you cared for Kaede dearly and looked at her as a grandmother".

"What does that have to do with anything"?

"I also know what she told you about your destined mate. You have been through girl after girl; getting hurt and heartbroken in the end".

My head went down. "They were deceitful".

"Yes, I know they were not faithful and loyal. But you have to realize you went into every one of your relationships with the expectation of that girl to be 'the girl'. That's not very fair".

"Yeah…I guess it's not".

"So, my point", he stopped walked and I faced him, "Don't lead her on like you love her if you're only doing it because you feel you have to 'cause you _think_ she's your mate". "Love her because you love her".

I said a quiet "yes sir". He put his hand my shoulder which was much stronger than mine and squeezed it. My father was the Great Inuyasha Takahashi (he doesn't like using his last name), Second Son of the Great Dog Demon Inu-taisho and Brother to the Great Sesshomaro. He has beaten enemies that full-demons dream of defeating. His strength is almost always underestimated and his spirit is one of the reasons he comes out on top. My dad is not just half-demon; he's half-human, too. Though he doesn't talk about her much, his mother, my real grandmother, was a well-known princess. She was also a powerful priestess whose powers were unlimitedly strong. Dad inherited all of that and uses it with his sword techniques. Speaking of priestesses, my mother is the most powerful our world has ever seen; even with Lady Kaede and my grandma's powers combined. My mother is the fair Lady Kagome Higurashi (though she likes to be called by Dad's last name), bearer of the Shikon Jewel and transporter of time. That's how the villagers refer to her. She is the reincarnation of Lady Kaede's older sister, Lady Kikyo. My dad loved Kikyo once, but then realized he was in love with my mom. So, it's like Lady Kaede and I are kind of related. In a really weird way, but yeah. We continue on our walk to the cabin that is a few miles away from ours. It's like that because when Uncle Miroku and Auntie Sango finally got married, their honeymoon was in the cabin and, since Mom and Dad have very keen hearing, they didn't want to hear anything; **anything at all**. We finally reach it and I jogged ahead to knock so Dad wouldn't just barge in like he always does. Auntie Sango opened the door with a big smile that she always gave me.

"Inuki, hi sweetie. How are you"?

"I'm fine; Auntie, but we need you and Uncle Miroku's help".

"Oh…why is th—".

She stopped when Dad walked up next to me and said that girl's name. She yelled for Uncle Miroku to come on. He walked over, saw my dad and me, and turned back around. "Sankuru, you are in charge until your mother and I get back". Sankuru, my best friend and their eldest child, gave his father a whiney face. "But, Dad, I was supposed to go with Inuki to train before you and Uncle Yasha test us again". I had forgotten all about that. Every month my father and uncle test Sankuru and I to see where we are in our power levels. It's very important that we get better every time, but last month we failed completely. We got to make up for it. Miroku sighed and pointed to his daughter who was two years younger than Sankuru and I.

"Mika, you're in charge then. The twins are sleeping so, nothing should go wrong. Sankuru, you and Inuki come with us".

With that, we all ran back to my house. My mom was making some herbal water to clean the wound with when we got there. Sango instantly went to the other side of the girl that was lying down. Sankuru saw her and whispered to me.

"Who is that…she's fine as hell"?

"Her name's Janikkia. All I know is she's going to be here for two weeks". I couldn't help but stare at her.

Sankuru smirked, "Looks like someone's in love…_again_".

"Huh", I elbowed his arm, "Shut up, Sanku, I'm not in love with her. I don't even know her".

"And yet you haven't looked at anything or one else since we walked in here".

Sometimes I hate the fact that he's my best friend; he can read right through me. That's really annoying. Our conversation stops when we hear a moan. My mom already finished the bandages and Aunt Sango was done cleaning her arms. The girl was shivering and shaking.

"She's probably having another nightmare", my dad said from his spot leaning against the wall. Everyone watched as she began to sweat heavily. She was breathing raggedly and her eyeballs were moving quickly under her eyelids. "This time is different, Inuyasha", my mom said worriedly. Suddenly, the girl said something that made me freeze where I stood.

"Dakusai", she whispered the name like she knew it. Sanku looked at me then back to her. My dad, mom, and I could hear her heartbeat speeding up rapidly as she said the name louder. "Dakusai", she just kept calling him like he was leaving her and she was begging him to come back. My dad couldn't take it anymore. He went over to her, put his hands on her shoulders and shook her furiously. Normally, my mom would have sat him for that, but she didn't do anything. I guess he's done this before.

"Janikkia, wake up; you need to wake up right now", he yelled at her. The girl's eyes opened but they were not hers. When I first saw her, I immediately noticed her emerald green eyes. Now, they were red. Blood red with thin purple pupils; it looks just like when Dad transforms into a…a demon.

"Inuyasha, why is her eyes like that"? My mom and Sango backed up a little.

My dad couldn't believe just as much as I couldn't. "No…impossible…she's a human. How the hell is she transforming"?

Then, she stood. Her body swayed back and forth like she didn't have full control of it. Or like something else didn't have full control of it yet. "_Damn this girl. She didn't practice this, now I will be weak_". The voice wasn't Janikkia's. Dad and Mom stood and Dad had his sword, Tessiaga, ready to strike.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you inside of Janikkia"?

It laughed, "_I was always inside of her. I'm just now making an appearance_".

"Well, why are you just now making an appearance", Miroku and my father stood in front of everyone.

"_Because we are finally back in our correct time. Now, she shall take her true form. Be ready, half-breeds, for a much stronger one will grow from underneath your very noses_". The voice stopped and she looked around. "_Dammit, this girl is stronger than I thought"_, she shook her head and fell to her knees. Janikkia fell forward, but dad and uncle caught her. We all circled her and waited. She twitched a little and finally slowly opened her eyes.

**JANIKKIA'S P.O.V**

My brain was banging against my skull. I felt like I was falling; softly and slowly. I heard someone speaking to me. I didn't want to though. Trying to ignore them, I continued to descend through the sky. It felt so peaceful; I almost forgot everything that was going on in reality. I would have, if this damned voice would leave me alone and stop making my head hurt. Just let me be, but this person just wouldn't shut up. They were persistent, I'll give them that much. _Janikkia, _I heard it say. _Janikkia, you're letting him win._ What the hell is this person talking about? Who is 'him'?_ You promised…you promised me you would be strong. Please, Janikkia, don't let him win. Push him back, now Janikkia, push him back_. I had no idea what this guy was talking about. I opened my eyes and saw my father floating above me. I was going to panic, but when I looked in his eyes I felt safe. He was himself…there was no reason to be afraid of him. _Janikkia_, hearing him speak my name gave me butterflies, _my beautiful Janikkia…you couldn't protect me. You couldn't save your mother or your brothers. You can however save yourself, right now, push him back_. I was so confused until a memory came to mind. The last time I say my father smile at me. Of course, now I know what he's talking about. I closed my eyes tight and tried to visualize pulling that thing down; dragging him lower and lower into the depths of my mind. I stopped and looked at my father again. "I'm going to miss you", my voice was that of a little girl. He just smiled and floated lower. His lips were felt against my temple, _I'm always here…I promise_. I shed a single tear that he wiped and focused harder on gaining control again. I felt myself fall forward and arms catch me. I decided I was back in the real world and cautiously opened my eyes.

"I-Inuyasha…Miroku", I said almost silently.

Miroku smiled at me and Inuyasha sighed quietly, "Wench, you really got some explaining to do".

**Ok, so I'm going to end it right here. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And please don't make fun of the name of Inuyasha and Kagome's son or Miroku and Sango's kids. I just started typing and it just came to me, so I typed it. Chapter 7 is going to basically a chapter where everything is explained and talked about and blah blah blah. Yeah, so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Recap of Chapter 6:**_

_I felt myself fall forward and arms catch me._

_I decided I was back in the real world and cautiously opened my eyes._

"_I-Inuyasha…Miroku", I said almost silently._

_Miroku smiled at me and Inuyasha sighed quietly, "Wench, you really got some explaining to do"._

_**Continue with the story:**_

**JANIKKIA'S P.O.V**

I slowly slurped the hot tea with honey Kagome made me. It was sort of relaxing considering what they just told me. Apparently, I transformed into a demon and said some things about another half-demon growing from under their noses. My head still hurts, but I'm really not in the mood to be cared for. So, instead of lying down like Kagome asked me to, I walked out of the hut. When I push the straw curtain out of my way, I saw the cutest little village ever. There were men tending to fields and laughing together. Women shopping while holding a big basket full of what I assumed were their dinners for their families. Little kids were running around; chasing one another. Everyone seemed peaceful; I felt guilty. I was disrupting that peace and what made it worse was they didn't even realize it.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting"?

It was that guy again only this time he had some other people with him. His long silver hair was pulled into a low ponytail and his dog ears flinched every now and then. He had Inuyasha's golden eyes. I think it was more attractive on him because he looked my age. His long sleeve, he was now wearing a red one, kimono hid his tan and not too buff, but not small at all muscles. I shook my head and said, "Didn't feel like it".

He looked, or at least I think that's what it was, worried. "I really think you should go back inside and rest".

"And that's your thought that you're entitled to".

A guy next to him started laughing, "Inu, she don't seem like she's going to listen".

He had short hair in a ponytail like Miroku, but he looked like Sango. Chocolate brown eyes and a body, not as fit as "Inu's", but fit nonetheless. He wore a kimono like "Inu" except his was deep purple. This Inu guy didn't seem to care and continued to try to get me to go to sleep.

"Look, you need to go back inside and relax yourself".

"Nah, I'm good".

"You've been through a lot today".

"I'm well aware of that".

"So, why not go to sleep"?

"Because I don't want to".

"But it could be good for you".

"You're really persistent".

He was starting to get annoying. Like, dude, I said I was fine three times already. Maybe it was 'cause I don't like to repeat myself or maybe he was just annoying as hell. Whatever, I still just wanted to walked away and be alone. This girl stepped up next to him. She had dark purple eyes and black hair that went to the middle of her back. She wore it out and it framed her face. Her kimono was short and sleeveless as well only it was light pink. She put her hand on the guy's shoulder.

"Inuki, come on, she's not your concern and she's not going to listen to you".

She looked at me the whole time she spoke. There was this bitterness that made me want to leave even more; I didn't feel like ending up with a "Kymberlin" here, too. "Sankuru told you that already". I'm guessing the Sango look-a-like was Sankuru and this annoying dude was Inuki. I'm also guessing their Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome's kids; made sense. Inuki looked at the girl.

"Saki, you know my mom said that we had to watch her and that's what we're going to do".

"Excuse me, but 'she' can hear you and 'she' would like to not be talked about like she's three years old". They knew I was standing right here, "Just saying".

Saki or whatever glared at me, "Nobody was talking to you".

"Yes, I know, but y'all were talking _of_ me. I believe that's why I said what I did".

What was her problem? I knew her glare oh too well. It was the same glare I got from Kymberlin when she thought I was trying to steal her boyfriend. Did this girl think I was trying to steal this Inuki guy? I don't even know him…or her. Even in the past, people just don't get the concept of respect when you meet someone new. I thought it was just my generation that was screwed, but now I see; the world was just destined to be fucked. Sankuru laughed again, "Yo, I like her". Saki slapped his arm…like that was the wrong thing to say. Sighing, I just shook my head and walked back into the hut. I wasn't in there long. I just took the blanket off my shoulders and placed the mug down by some pots. I changed into some black Jordans, baggy cargo shorts, and a red sleeveless hooded jacket that end an inch above my belly button. Tossing the duffel bag full of clothes Sarah gave me in a corner, I walked back outside. I was really uncomfortable here. When I don't feel right in a place, I put on my sparring gloves. They were red and dark blue, had a little bit of padding where my knuckles were, and stopped at my fingers. My arm was still bandaged up. I wiggled my fingers, flexing and un-flexing my fists, relaxing a little with something familiar with me now. I put my hair into a low ponytail. It seemed to me that they didn't even notice I was gone. Sankuru was yelling at Saki for hitting him and Saki was yelling at Sankuru for saying what he said, trying not to reveal the reason why it made her mad. Inuki was trying to keep the peace. It was actually pretty amusing to watch. It was also easier for me to go on about my business. I walked away and when I was far enough for them really not to notice I left, I started jogging. It felt good to just run freely. I have been slacking on my training for a while now and I needed to practice. I ran a little faster, knowing what I wanted to do and the only way I would relax. I had to box. It calmed me while keeping me hype at the same time. It saved me…from myself. I don't know what is in me, but I have an idea. I made a promise and I almost broke it yesterday. I refused to allow that to happen again. I ran even faster when I got to the edge of the village. Now there were just trees rushing passed me. It felt amazing to be so free for once. I knew I couldn't run from what I did or what is after me, but this made me feel like I could. My feet moved faster. I was always a fast runner; it was like a part of my blood to be active. Finally I slowed down and just walked. I'm not going anywhere in particular; I just wanted to walk.

"I wonder if I can still…" I thought out loud. I haven't been very active in the past three years, so I doubted I could still do what I could before. Without thinking about it or stretching properly before it, I did a cartwheel that turned into three back flips with one final flip in the air. I landed on my feet, but I wobbled a bit. I didn't like that. It made me want to keep doing it till I got it right again. I found an open section in the forest. The trees surrounded it in a circle like a fortress. My own personal fortress. I started at the edge and did it again. I barely kept my balance when I landed. It was starting to piss me off. I had to get it right. If I didn't, then I would feel like I failed my father and let "Him" win. I tried again and again and again and again. I was breathing hard, but barely sweating and wasn't nowhere near tired. I just kept at it. Over and over again.

**INUKI'S P.O.V**

"What is your problem, Saki"?

"Nobody asked for your input about whether you liked her or not"

"Well, like she said, it was my thought that I'm entitled to".

The fact that Sankuru was quoting the girl made Saki more annoyed. I didn't really understand why she was upset, anyways. Sanku was the one who understood women like his dad. I was more like my own father in that department, but I was nice about it like my mom. Sankuru didn't even know why she was mad, so I guess it was just going to stay a mystery. I tried to settle things down, but they weren't listening to me. I looked around and saw that the girl was not with us anymore. _Her name is Janikkia_; my father's voice came to mind. Janikkia wasn't here anymore. I heard someone in the hut and sighed. So, she did listen to me after all. I stood corrected when she right back out with some new clothes on. They were really weird, but I expected them to be. My mom told me that Janikkia was from her old time and that's how they dressed. She would explain a lot of things to me and she and Dad took me a few times when I was younger to visit my mother's mom. What I didn't expect was to want to kiss her. Her top showed off her surprisingly toned stomach. Her hips were like a perfect curve. Even though her pants seemed to be big on her, I could tell there was more to her body than she was showing. I realized I was damn near gawking at her and quickly looked away. She looked up from her hands and started to squeeze her fists. There was some type of gloves on her hands. Saki started yelling louder at Sankuru. I almost forgot they were even here. I tried again to get them to stop going at each other's throats. It took a while to get Saki to calm down, but I finally made it happen. When I looked over to where Janikkia was standing, I saw she was gone. Where did she go? I asked Sankuru and Saki, but they said they were too busy fighting to realize she even went into the hut, let alone went away.

"Oh, dammit, Dad's going to have my head if something happens to her".

Sankuru grinned, "Your dad…or are you worried about your little girlfriend"?

I blushed again; damn that boy. "She's not my girlfriend, Sanku, I don't know her. But I know my dad and he's going to kick our asses if we don't find her". Honestly, I was worried about her. I don't really know why, but I felt like I couldn't let anything happen to her. Saki sighed when I said that. It sounded like relief…weird.

Sankuru rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. But Uncle Yasha will kill us since Aunt Kagome asked us to watch her".

Saki got mad again. "She made it seem like she could take care of herself. And didn't you say she transformed in there. If you ask me, she'll be fine".

"It's a good thing we didn't ask you then", Sankuru mumbled. I chuckled. I don't care how she made it seem, I just want to find Janikkia. There are a lot of demons that are much worse than that gator from yesterday. Why did I want to find her so badly? I mean I know my dad would be mad and my mom would get upset, but there was something else driving me to find her. I just knew there was; I could feel the urge to protect this girl. But why? I know there was one obvious reason. I could think that she was the one Kaede was talking about and that's why I'm worried. I didn't want that to be the reason though. I wanted there to be something else there. I didn't want to end up like I did before: disappointed. Saki, Sankuru, and I were running through the forest. We just got out of the village. I jumped on a tree branch and sniffed the air. I found Janikkia's scent instantly, but I didn't jump down to tell the others just yet. I was enjoying the smell of her. Her natural aroma of strawberries made me love the fruit itself. Her scent was mixed with a bit of green apple and I knew it was from her hair. I found out what that smelled like when I was carrying her yesterday. She was just really hurt that I didn't pay attention to it. I took one last whiff and jumped down before Sankuru could catch on to what I was doing.

"She's not far from here. I caught her scent so we can track her".

They nodded and followed after me. We took a few turns and ended in one of the many fields in Inuyasha forest. The forest was named after my father because he was pinned to the Sacred Tree 70 years ago. That's why he doesn't look like a 94 year old man (just exaggerating). We saw Janikkia and she was fine. I let go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding. What was with this girl that made me this way? I barely know her name and I don't even know her. Janikkia was doing some flips all over the field. Her breathing told me she was doing this for a while though she didn't look like she was breaking a sweat. We continued to watch as she moved on to bending her body in difficult positions.

"I would love to see if Kikemo knows any of these forms", Sankuru had the same perverted grin his father always carried. Kikemo was Sankuru's girlfriend. The only problem was that even though our parents defeated the legendary Naraku and Uncle Miroku's wind tunnel vanished, his womanizing ways and perverted mind was inheritable. Sankuru was still trying to get back on Kikemo's good side from the last time he womanized. I punched him in the head, annoyed, "Must you turn everything disgusting"?

"I just have a free mind, my friend, a free mind", he said rubbing the lump on his head.

"An idiot mind makes more sense", I responded. Saki started laughing. I turned my attention back to Janikkia, who was so into whatever she was doing that she didn't noticed us standing there. She was upside down with her arms straight and her legs in the form of a split. As much as I hate to admit it, that was very attractive. Damn Sankuru was rubbing off on me. Saki slapped my shoulder and said, "Stop looking at her like that".

Sankuru rolled his eyes, "What do you have against this girl? You don't even know her".

"Neither does Inuki or you, so you guys need to calm down with the liking her and staring".

Saki was confusing the hell out of me. What was she so jealous about? It's not like me or Sankuru belonged to her. Kikemo had Sankuru's heart and I wasn't in any commitment at all to any girl. Saki was just so confusing sometimes. Sankuru and I met her when we were 7 and she was 6. I knew Sanku my entire life. Now, she was 16 and we're 17. In all my years of knowing Saki, this is how she always was when another girl came into the loop. When Sanku or I had a girlfriend, she never got along with them. But when Sanku starting getting serious about Kikemo and he wasn't around me as much as when we were kids, she didn't seem to mind. I guess she and I have gotten kinda closer; I mean she would agree with that. If I got a girlfriend, it was an issue. "Saki, what has been wrong with you lately"?

"W-what do you mean", she went from annoyed to nervous and confused in two seconds.

"Why have you been so bitter around Janikkia"?

"How do you know my name"? We all turned to see Janikkia leaning against a tree across the field. She was just standing there. Then, she cocked an eyebrow at me. "Well, are you going to answer me or just stand there like a deer in headlights"? I didn't know what headlights were, but I knew she was being sarcastic. _Just like the girl Kaede was telling me about_. Wait…remember what Dad said; I told myself. I didn't want to get involved because it sounded like she was her. Janikkia pushed herself off the tree and started walking towards us. I don't know why, but my heart started beating a million miles a minute. There was a slight twist in her walk that you could tell she couldn't control. "Well, I guess it's going to be the second choice". With that she walked passed me; I caught another whiff of her scent and had to stop my hands from pulling her back and burying my nose in her hair. Why was this girl doing this to me?

"Hey, where did you go? You could've gotten us in trouble because of you running off like that".

Saki followed her. Sankuru and I shared a nervous glance and rushed after them. Saki wasn't going to be too nice and it didn't seem like Janikkia took rudeness too well so this was bound to end a disaster. We were all walking back to the village. Janikkia, calm and cool, was walking in front, Saki, irritated and annoyed, walking behind her trying to get her attention, and Sankuru and I following behind ready to grab Saki back if things got too heated.

"I know you can hear me! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to get us killed by Inuyasha"?

"If you know I can hear you, then why are you being so loud"? Janikkia ignored her question and responded with more sarcasm. Saki was getting really irritated with her, I could tell. Janikkia walked passed villagers and didn't seem to care when Saki groaned in frustration. I don't think Janikkia knew where she was going but I'm pretty sure it was just back to our hut. I walked ahead of Saki and next to Janikkia. I felt awkward walking next to her. I didn't know what to say or if I should say anything at all.

"If you're going to scrunch up your face like that, why come next to me"?

Janikkia was talking to me. My face was scrunched up due to my uncomfort. I guess she thought it had something to do with her, which it did.

"Oh…I um…well I didn't…it's not that…" I couldn't talk straight. She stopped walking to turn to face me. God I almost lost all feeling in my body. Those eyes of hers were amazing.

"You're Inuyasha's kid, right"? I didn't expect that question. My words still didn't even sound right in my head, so I just nodded. "That's Sango and Miroku's son, right"? Sankuru answered her better than I did. He bowed and said, "My name is Sankuru and my verbally challenged best friend here is Inuki". Way to be a wingman; he really annoys me sometimes. I guess he did the right thing because Janikkia gave a light giggle. She quickly stopped herself and regained her composure. I wished she would've laughed longer because that was the most adorable sound I have ever heard from a girl. "This nice gal is Saki". I knew Sankuru was just joking when he said nice considering that she and Janikkia didn't get off on the right foot. Saki scuffed and Janikkia bowed respectfully.

"Well, my name is Janikkia". She said flatly and continued on with her walk. I jogged to catch up with her and Saki and Sanku were right behind us. "You still didn't answer my question, kid". I looked over to see her glance at me then looked forward.

"Oh…what was the question again", I sounded completely retarded; like I didn't know how to talk.

"Why walk next to me if you're going to scrunch your face up? Which you are doing again right now"

I didn't realize that I was in fact doing it again. I was so into my thoughts and trying not to sound retarded that I didn't know my face was bunched up in concentration. It didn't look like concentration though. It looked like I—.

"If you're Kagome and Inuyasha's kid, then that mean you have a good sense of smell like they do, right"?

I nodded and felt like she was about to assume the very thing I was about to think.

"So, are you trying to say I smell bad"?

Bingo; she hit the nail right on the head. It looked like I smelled something completely horrid and that I didn't like. "Wha-what…no…I'm not…well I was…I didn't mean to", I was really starting to hate words because of the simple fact they weren't doing what I wanted them to at all. They acted like they couldn't form into a simple explanation so that she wouldn't get the wrong idea. But it was too late; I could see in her face she was offended and didn't want to hear anything about it anymore.

"Maybe I'll ask Kagome how you bathe around here. I should thank you for letting me know how much I need a bath". She thanked me with such blank words that were filled with sarcasm. What she was really saying was, "Thank you for being a complete jerk about it and coming to walk next to me to let the world know how much I stink right now". I felt like the dumbest idiot on the face of the Earth. Janikkia walked faster and ahead of all of us. When she was far in front, Sankuru came to the side of me.

"Yo, Inuki, what was that about? Did you really have to put your face like that"?

"Sankuru, I can assure you it wasn't because I thought she stinks".

"Oh, you smelled a demon"?

I shook my head

"Then, you smelled blood or something"?

Another shake from my head was the answer

"Then, what was it, because it really looked like you thought she smelled like rotten eggs or something".

"I was just thinking really hard about something and I didn't even know my face was like that".

"What were you thinking about"?

He was my best friend and I could tell him anything. But I would rather tell him in private than with Saki and the whole village around us. So, I told him I'll tell him when we were training together.

**JANIKKIA'S P.O.V**

Not only is that guy annoying, he's also a complete jackass. If I stunk, then I stunk. I apologize that a bath wasn't the first thing I got to. I wonder why. Oh, maybe it was because of the big reptile that tried to rape me yesterday or maybe the fact that I turned into some psychopath demon last night. My freaking bad that a shower was not the first thing that came to mind when I woke up this morning. I sighed. I don't think I can last the rest of this week here…and then endure another one. This is not what I signed up for. To be honest, I didn't sign up for anything. I guess this is what Sarah signed me up for. I wished she would've informed me a little beforehand; that would've been nice. I made it to the hut with those people walking not that far behind me. Inuyasha was talking with Miroku when I walked in. They both looked up at me and the other three entered the large hut.

"Janikkia, are you okay"? Miroku asked me with a face of concern. I don't need anyone's concern, but I appreciated it.

"I'm fine, but where's Kagome and Sango"?

"Right here", Sango answered when she and Kagome walked up from the back.

"Is there a problem, Nikki"? Kagome used Sarah's nickname for me and air got caught in my throat.

I shook it off, "I'm guessing there aren't any showers around here so can you show me where I would bathe at"?

I heard Inuki clear his throat when I ask the question. Rolling my eyes, I didn't wait for an answer before grabbing my duffel bag of clothes, unzipping it, and reaching inside. I pulled out some fresh underwear and bra that I hid underneath my towel and washcloth. My liquid soap, my toothbrush and toothpaste, and shampoo were in my hand as I stood, waiting for the girls to answer me.

"Well, we bathe in hot springs and I think I would be able to find you one", Kagome gave me a reassuring smile. She walked outside and sniffed the air for one. Meanwhile, Sango walk over to me and handed me a tube of cream.

"This is something Kagome got from her time a while back. It is very relaxing to use when you're bathing. Kagome and I use it all the time during our baths".

_Our baths._ They bathe together. I thought I was lucky to find a friend to walk to class and sit at lunch with. I don't know if Tiffney was enough of a friend to bathe with. I thanked her and took the tube. I saw it was citrus burst face cream. Not that I have used it before, but I've heard many girls talk about it at school. Kagome walked back in and said that there was a hot spring to the left of the hut. The hut was on the edge of the village. To the left was the way into the village and to the right was the into the forest. Maybe I'll go back to that open field again. If I didn't want those three to interfere again, which I didn't, then I would have to go around to village to the other edge. There, I should easily find my way to my fortress.

It took a while to assure Inuyasha and Kagome that I would be fine to walk alone to the hot spring. Kagome already gave me directions and I really just wanted to be alone. Kagome understood and after a little convincing from her, so did Inuyasha. I bowed to them and began to walk in the direction Kagome had said the hot spring was. The trees were very tall. Some were thick. Some were thin. Some were big. Some were small. There was none that were the same, yet the thick ones didn't come to life and try to insult the thin ones. There was no commotion between any of the trees. They knew that looking different on the outside was a good thing and not a bad. They knew that if one of these small ones died, then they would miss it. People would say that when trees die, they get replaced by other trees. I didn't think that was true. If one tree dies, then other grows, yes. But it would be a completely different tree. It wouldn't have bark in the exact place the old one had bark. It wouldn't have ants where the old one had ants. It wouldn't be the tree where little kids played hid and seek whereas the old one would've. That's another thing about trees. Even between all the thick ones, they were all different because of the inside as well. Just like with people. What we are on the outside allows us to separate into groups, but what we are on the inside allows us to be individuals. It's funny how trees can be okay with that more than people could and they couldn't even speak. It's a shame, really.

I found the hot spring and it looked like a huge Jacuzzi. Slowly, my hand unzipped my jacket to reveal my yellow bra underneath. I landed it on a branch and slid my small size 5 feet out of my shoes. Those I put at the trunk of the tree, because I'm very protective of my Jordans. I folded my socks and placed them inside one of the shoes. I unstrapped my gloves and laid them next to my shoes. Taking off my belt and hanging it on the branch, I unzipped my pants. They fell to my ankles. I stepped out of them and hung them on the branch as well. My fingers reached behind me and unhooked my bra that was hanging from the branch as well. Lastly, my thumbs pushed my polka dotted yellow and black underwear to my ankles. With my last piece of clothing on the branch that become my clothing rack, I slipped in to hot water slowly. IT WAS STEAMING HOT. I bit my lip as I forced my body to get used to it quicker, because I was cold standing in the nude in a forest. Finally, my head rested against a large rock. The water ran through my fingers like silk when I raised my hand. After a while of getting annoyed with them, the bandages that covered my arm were thrown to the ground by the hot spring. I saw a long scar that went from my wrist to my elbow. I realized that it had changed from when I first woke up with it. It looked like a vine wrapping around arm and stopping at my elbow. It was a little lighter than my tan skin, so it wasn't completely noticeable unless you knew for a fact it was there. A mosquito came from the top of the rock and started flying around my face. I guess I invaded its privacy, so it shall invade mine. Swatting it with my other hand, it bit me and then went on its way. I just happened to squeeze my fist and I watched as the scar turned a deep purple.

"What the hell", I said out loud to nobody at all, but someone answered regardless.

"_**It reacts to your anger**_", the voice scared the dirt off of me. I looked around franticly trying to find its source when it spoke again. "_**You're not going to see me, not unless you materialize me with your mind. But you are nowhere near that advanced yet**_".

This voice sounded so familiar to me, though I had no idea why. I also didn't know why I didn't scream. Inuyasha told me if anything happen and I got scared, to scream. He made it clear that he didn't care if later on we found out it was just a bird that frightened me. He wanted to be more safe than sorry. But I couldn't scream…I know this person.

"Dakusai", I said the name less as a question and more as a 'I know it's you' statement.

It laughed, "_**So, you do remember me. I'm flattered, even though it was a different side of me that you saw**_".

Different side of him; you telling me there's something else in me. "_**Well, it's not a house party or anything. But there is more than one soul in us…you**_", he corrected himself.

"Okay, what souls are in me"? I didn't even freak out at the fact that I was talking to some invisible being while in a hot spring completely naked. It didn't feel strange to talk to him…whoever he was.

"_**Well, you have your soul as it is now: human. But you have two other parts to your soul that a basically souls of their own. There's me, Dakusai, the demon of your soul. You do know that you're not fully human, right**_"?

I stopped breathing when he asked me that. I heard him chuckle at my reaction. "_**I guess not. Wow, I knew he wanted all this to be secret to you, but I figured he would at least tell you that much**_". Somehow, I knew he was talking about my father. "_**He just had to leave me to explain everything. I'm always doing all the work**_". I found it funny that Dakusai was complaining like this was a family feud or something. I found it weird that I was willing to talk to him like it was normal to talk to strangers…especially ones that tell you they're in your soul.

"_**I'm not a stranger, Janikkia. I'm you…well, part of you.**_"

"Okay, so I'm not fully human, then what am—", I cut myself off when something came to mind. Miroku told me that I transformed into a demon and told them that a stronger half-demon would grow from under their noses. If what Dakusai is saying is true, that he's the demon part of my soul, that I'm not fully human, then that means that the demon from before was talking about me. "I'm a half-demon, aren't I"?

"_**Very good evaluation, Janikkia, I couldn't be prouder**_".

"Sango said that I said your name before the transformation happened. Does that mean you were the one that was talking to them"?

"_**No, Nik, that wasn't me. You were saying my name because I was slipping away to the depths of your mind. I told you there are two other sides to your soul, including me**_".

"Then, it was the other side talking to them. I thought you said I'm a half-demon and you're my demon side. If it wasn't you, then who".

"_**Maybe I should've put it like this; there are two sides to the demon portion of your soul. There are three different phases of you, human as you are now, half-demon, and full demon. The one who was talking to your friends before was the full demon of you. It just wasn't in its maximum form**_".

"So, as a demon, I'm a dude". I was always a tomboy. But yeah that would be where it starts to get weird.

"_**No, you're not a guy demon. You just got you demon side from your father, so if we have conversations in your mind like you and I are doing right now, our mental voice come in the form of a male. Besides, I personally think you wouldn't be so comfortable speaking to a female voice**_".

"I think you might be right. Some females talk too much. So, my name is Janikkia, yours is Dakusai; what is the full demon's name"?

"_**I only have a name so that you would be able to decipher who it is you're talking to when you do have mental discussions with one of us. The full demon side of us is referred to as Bankusai**_".

"Okay…you said us".

I felt like if he was a real being that he was smiling at that point. "_**Janikkia, like I said, I only have a name for your benefit to know who you're speaking to. Other than that, I am a part of you…I am you. You just haven't portrayed me yet, so right now I'm just a piece of your soul and a voice**_".

"Portray you…how do I portray you"? I asked as I swam to the bank of the spring to get my washcloth. I wet it in the water, squirted my Strawberry Field soap onto it, and took back my post at the rock.

"_**You see how Inuyasha, Kagome, and Inuki look? Inuyasha and Inuki were born half-demons just as you were. Before she was just a miko, but Kagome mated with Inuyasha so she is now a half-demon as well. Her human side didn't disappear; it just made room for the demon side to move in. That's all you have to do; move your human side over to allow you demon side to surface**_".

"Why didn't my demon side show like Inuyasha and Inuki's does? I was born half-demon, right"?

"_**Yes, you were, but your father did not want that to be observable. Also a demon, he was a practicer of very powerful magic. His family was using dark magic, but your father didn't want that for himself or his unmade family. So, he used the pure magic that he practice to escaped the time of the past because there was nowhere to hide there that they wouldn't find him. He separated himself from Japan all together. He met your mother and you know the story from there. The day you were born, your father placed a shield over you**_".

"A shield", I parroted as I continued to scrub the dirt and filth off my body. My arm had long ago turn back to the light scar it was before. "What does this shield do for me"?

"_**It allows your human side to take over you. Basically, if your soul was a ball and your human side was the color green and your demon side red, the ball would appear to be completely green except for a small spot that would be red; representing your demon side**_".

"If he wanted to get rid of my demon side, why didn't he just consume me completely with the shield"?

"_**Because he can't get rid of your demon side; not even the most powerful miko in the world can. Demons can be purified, but not you. You are different…I can't tell you why because no one really knows…but you are**_".

"So, how do I portray you"? Talking to him was not difficult at all. I didn't have to hide myself as I bathed because I was technically bathing both of us. We were one. The first person, more accurately would be the first voice, I talked to that I don't have to get used to. I don't have to feel uneasy at first and then we become buddy-buddy. He was me and I was him. The only reason he was a 'him' was 'cause my father was the demon and my mother the human. Everything made perfect sense. Nothing was weird anymore.

"_**I'm glad you're comfortable with me**_".

"Dakusai, stop listening to my thoughts".

"_**Technically, they're my thoughts, too**_".

I actually laughed at the fact that he was right. We could converse with one another so well that it was hard to remember that he was me. "Oh yeah, forgot that. So, how do I portray you"?

"_**You have to break the shield in half**_".

"Why not break it all the way"?

"_**Because that might cause Bankusai to take full control of our body. I don't think it's a good idea. You're not that advanced in this and, until you are, I think it's safer to have something there keeping him in check**_".

"Makes sense; so if I break the shield in half, that half that is not broken would control him. The half that is would let me look like an actual half-demon, am I on the right track".

"_**You are entirely correct. I know that your father made the shield to last in this life and in your afterlife, so I'm sure that breaking it in half should keep its power to control Bankusai in this life**_".

"Damn, he really didn't want to let him out. What kind of demon am I? I know there are different types of half-demons, so what am I"?

Dakusai started to laugh a little, "_**You are the same type of demon as the ones you have been hanging out with**_".

I was confused at first. What did he mean by that? I asked myself as I went underwater to wash the shampoo out of my hair that I had gotten from the spring side when Dakusai was talking about how I was different and stuff. I resurfaced with clean hair and a clean body. Swimming to the grass to dry off, I still couldn't figure out what Dakusai was talking about. _You are the same type of demon as the ones you have been hanging out with._ What the hell did that mean?

"_**Do you want me to just tell you, Nik**_"?

"NO", I said sternly, "I'm going to figure it out. Just give me a minute".

"_**Fine…you're so stubborn**_".

"You mean, _we're_ so stubborn", I smirked when I felt that he heard what I said and decided to shut up. I dried myself and my hair till it was damp. Strapping my red bra on and pulling up my black panties with red slanted stripes, I got dressed into my clothes. I had just finished zipping up my jacket when I finally realized who Dakusai was talking about. _You are the same type of demon as the ones you have been hanging out with_. "I'm a dog demon like Inuyasha, Kagome, and Inuki".

"_**Really, I didn't know that**_", Dakusai said sarcastically.

"Oh, I should've known you were going to be sarcastic".

"_**Yeah…you were crowned the sarcasm queen when you could first talk**_".

"We were, Dakusai, we were", I said as I bent down on my knees by the spring and rubbed the face cream that I forgot onto my cheeks.

"_**I know we're the same person, but I am not calling myself queen, Nik, it's just not happening**_".

I giggled at him. He sounded like me. I would always tell people 'it's just not happening'. Well, of course he sounded like me. HE WAS ME! That part is still hard to remember. As I sat back, the cream began to exfoliate my pores and clean my face without any assistance from me. "So, Dakusai, when I break the shield, would it be like two different people talking…or like…um"? I really didn't know to phrase what I was asking.

"_**I know what you're trying to say; same thoughts, remember? The answer is no. You have full control over your body and mind. Your voice won't turn into mine; you won't look like a man. I would be portrayed in your features and abilities. My voice is once again just so you know who's who**_".

"Oh okay…so, what would I look like"?

"_**Basically, how Inuki, Inuyasha, and Kagome look. You will get dog ears, fangs, claws, and your senses will be highly sensitive and keener than now. You might be able to hear better than Inuyasha considering that you have excellent hearing as a human right now. Your body will change. Instead of your thighs and hips being thick and wide, they would be that way because of muscle. Your biceps would be more toned. Your breasts would even change**_".

When he said that, I was splashing water on my face to get the cream off. I opened my mouth to say what and I splash cream water into it on accident. I started coughing and spitting. Dakusai started laughing. "_**Sorry, Nik, I didn't mean to shock you**_". I finally got it out of my mouth and off of my face. I pulled out my toothbrush and smeared toothpaste on it. Shoving it in my mouth and scrubbing everywhere extremely hard, I heard Dakusai laugh even harder. I turned my head and spit into a bush.

"You know, for someone whose sorry, you're laughing at yourself a whole lot right now".

He stopped when I referred to him laughing at 'himself', "_**Okay, okay, stop holding this being the same person thing over my head. Anyways, yes, your breasts will get larger. As in, you're a C now…you will instantly become a D overnight. Why else would Sarah pack D cup bras along with a few C cups in the duffel bag**_"?

"SHE DID WHAT! SHE KNEW I'M A HALF-DEMON! SHE KNEW I WOULD HAVE TO BREAK THE SHIELD MY FATHER PUT ON ME"!

"_**Of course she does…it shouldn't be a surprise. She has kept 'us' out of the hands of the people trying to kill 'us'. She knew about Inuyasha and his friends. Hell, she sent you here**_".

That was true. I really shouldn't be so surprised about it. Hell, nothing should be able to surprise me at all, now. All the things I have been through, I mean I'm talking to a part of my soul right now. I dried my face with my towel, grabbed my belongings, and headed back to the village. It was now late afternoon and I left early morning. I'm sure Kagome and Sango are very worried and Miroku and Inuyasha are possibly trying to think positive things that would keep them in their seats instead of running into the forest to find me. "Dakusai, I got a question for you".

"_**Ask away**_"

"How the hell do I break the shield to begin with"?! I forgot to even ask for that part of the equation. I'm over here talking with Dakusai like I actually know how to do what he's telling me I have to do. I didn't even know I'm a half-demon and my dumbass decided not to think about how I would break this shield.

"_**You make me laugh**_", I knew he heard my thoughts, "_**Anyways, Kagome can break it for us. But in order to get her to do it, you know we have to tell them about…everything we just talked about**_".

"I doubt that is going to go well. When they told me I said your name, they said it with fear like they were scared of you".

"_**I can't really blame them. I wasn't given a good name in the past. I'm not just born inside of you. I used to be an actually demon. People thought of me as a myth until they actually saw me. Villagers came up with stories that I stole the souls of those who saw me when really I just released whatever negativity they had inside of them. When I died, I was finally at peace because, alive, people didn't accept me. But then you were conceived, I was an ancestor of your father's, and I was awoken and infused with your soul until you became me and I became you**_".

"Wow, that's really cool. And I'm sorry people didn't accept you for what you were. They don't do that for me either. So, I can relate".

"_**I know you can. They mainly didn't accept me because of Bankusai. He has always been a part of me, like my other half. When I infused with you, he became infused with me and you as well. He and I share your demon side; even though he's not the world's best roommate**_".

I started laughing at Dakusai's joke. I was near the hut and I didn't realize how loud I was. I also didn't know that everyone was outside sitting around a fire. They all looked over at me and, when I saw them, my smile was wiped off my face. "_**Here goes nothing. I'm sorry I can't really help much since only you can hear me**_".

"It's okay, I'll deal with them", I wish I knew how to respond to Dakusai without speaking out loud. I'm almost positive there was a way to do that. But I just didn't know it right now and everyone heard what I said loud and. They all looked very confused. Saki, being the rude little thing she is, said, "Who the hell are you talking to? First, you take forever to bathe. Now, you're talking to yourself".

Inuki asked her to stop and she did…after she glared at me one more time.

I sat down on the ground, placing my things on the ground next to me. I took a deep breath and started to tell them everything that Dakusai told me. When I said his name again, they had a shock look on their faces as I thought they would. I explain everything thoroughly, with a little help from Dakusai who was telling me to remember to say this and to remember to say that. Finally, I got to the part where Kagome came into the situation.

"Me? What am I supposed to do"?

"I'm not entirely sure. He said that you would be able to help me with this shield thing".

I could see the uncertainty in her face. It scared me a little.

"Kagome, please", I didn't mean for my voice to sound so beg-ish. I started to shake a little. "Kagome, I'm trying to…no I am _begging_ you to help me. I've had to live with this feeling of not knowing who the hell I am. I need this, Kagome. My father knew exactly what was going to happen. He had to know I was going to end up here. This is where I am supposed to be. I _need _you to help me. I have never asked for help before, but, dammit, I really need some right now". She looked at me. Sango and her almost ran over. Sango wiped my cheeks…I guess I was crying. I hadn't realized. Kagome came up and told me that she would try. She placed her hand on my back and the other on my forehead. She began to whisper purity words. I felt something turn inside of me. It hurt; like a burning sensation. Suddenly I felt my body jerk away from Kagome. Inuyasha was up instantly and, surprisingly, so was Inuki. Kagome called my name, but my mind was too far away to reply. I was floating in the air and everyone just watched. A light beamed from my body. As the seams of light danced around me, blocking everyone's view, I felt my ears disappear though I could hear everything and then some. Something twitched on my head that indicated that's where my ears escaped to. My nails grew and my hair, a deeper red, elongated a good 3 inches so it was now touching the small of my back. I winced when my muscles began to shape the way Dakusai said they would. My fangs formed their way into my mouth. Finally, my breasts started to grow. It hurt like hell; the feeling of my skin stretching itself to a size larger. Dakusai didn't say it was going to hurt. I made a note to cuss him out later. My skin pigmentation crawled its way to coat my round up-right breasts with a tan color to even it out with the rest of my body. I was lowered to my feet, but the light didn't go away. I looked in front of me and saw a man. Same age as me, same hair, eyes, ears, same everything and I knew then that this was how Dakusai looked if he was real.

"_**You can materialize me, now, to show them I'm real. They will be able to see and hear me, but if I'm in your mind, it would be just you and I**_".

"Okay...wait how come I didn't have to learn how to do that"?

"_**I have been locked away in you for a very long time, Nik, 16 years to be exact. I have had to pass the time, I guess you could say. I'm your demon side. I'm trained and advanced more than many full demons out there. Therefore, you won't have to endure any real training. All you really have to do is get used to seeing yourself in the mirror**_".

We laughed together at his joke…my joke…our joke. Wow, this was amazing. I have never felt more right. The light faded and I looked to the people in front of me. For a minute nobody moved, so I just looked around at their faces. My gaze landed on Inuki last and I don't know what came over me, but I felt he was the only one there. With my new nose, I could smell him from a distance and he smelt amazing. I held his eyes for a little longer. Finally, I let mine disconnect with his and looked at my claws. Looking back up, I gave them a smirk. A happy, fang-filled smirk.

**Okay, I'm going to end it right here. Saki's kimono is kinda like the one Kagome made out of Inuyasha's shirt that episode with the really fat guy and the human-faced fruit. That's just to give you an idea about it. I sincerely apologize for not having this posted sooner. My internet was suspended for reasons that shall remain unknown to y'all. Anyways, I'm back now. I've had time to write a lot of the chapters, I guess it wasn't a complete disaster. So let me know how y'all like it so far. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap of Chapter 7:**

_For a minute nobody moved, so I just looked around at their faces._

_My gaze landed on Inuki last and I don't know what came over me, but I felt he was the only one there. With my new nose, I could smell him from a distance and he smelt amazing. I held his eyes for a little longer._

_Finally, I let mine disconnect with his and looked at my claws. Looking back up, I gave them a smirk._

_A happy, fang-filled smirk._

**Continue with the story:**

**INUKI'S P.O.V**

If I wanted to kiss Janikkia before, I wanna do so much more now. Oh, by the gods, she is beautiful. I didn't know dog ears looked so adorable in burgundy red. She looked at me. Oh, dear lord, she looked at me and I felt a spark that was unmistakable. She stared at me; her green eyes saying things I hoped and prayed were true. Her nostrils flared slightly. I knew she smelled me; I was hoping she would scrunch her face up like I did before. Luckily, she didn't. She actually gave the littlest smile that I thought for a second that I imagined it was there. She looked at her now clawed fingers and back up to us. She has the sexiest smirk I have ever seen in my life.

"Guys…I think it worked", Janikkia said walking up to us. My mom squealed.

"Janikkia, you look great. I can't believe you're actually a half-demon. Oh my gosh, Sango, look at her hair".

"Oh, yes, I am going to have fun with that". My aunt loves dressing hair up. When she's not demon slaying, she's assisting the female villagers with their "hair" problems. My uncle walked forward and took Janikkia's hand in his.

"Well, Janikkia, you are by far a fine young lady", he lowered his lips slowly to her knuckles, "A fine young lady, indeed".

Before he could do anything, Sango was banging his head with a rock. "YOU'RE SUCH A LECH! IT'S YOUR FAULT YOUR DAMN SON IS THE SAME WAY"! Without warning of any kind, she was now beating both Miroku and Sankuru with the rock. I'm glad she did what she did. I could feel my demon wanting to surface and rip his still-beating heart out. I had to keep reminding myself that he's my uncle and that I don't own Janikkia. She doesn't even like me as a person because of that whole face thing. But I couldn't shake the feeling I got when she looked into my eyes. I knew she had to have some type of attraction to me, because there was no way my spine would have shivered the way it did. Then again, I can't be so sure. I haven't even had a conversation with the girl; since I'm apparently verbally-challenged. Damn, I'm even more confused than I am when it comes to Saki.

"Okay, I got someone I need y'all to meet", Janikkia said when Sango finally threw the rock away and sat far away from her son and husband.

"Who is it", my dad asked. Janikkia didn't answer, instead she closed her eyes and said that name again.

"Dakusai".

We all froze. Dakusai is not the demon to fuck with. The stories of him are graphic and nobody has heard his name for a long time. Suddenly, the light from before came in a single beam and landed next to Janikkia. It took the shaped of a man and melted away to show just that. He had Janikkia's eyes, though they didn't sparkle like hers would. He also had her hair color, ears, fangs, and everything else. Janikkia turned to him and smiled. He returned the smile and looked at the rest of us.

"_**I am Dakusai**_", he said with a bow. My dad walked forward and spoke up.

"You don't look how you did before. Why is that"?

"_**We've met before**_"?

"No, but I heard of you when I was a pup".

"_**Oh, make sense**_", Dakusai nodded, "_**Well, I look this way because now I am a form of Nik**_".

"Nik"? Sankuru asked

"_**Janikkia**_", he nodded in her direction, "_**She likes to be called Nik**_".

"_We_ like to be called Nik", she finally spoke up and said. I watched as Dakusai playfully glared at her and she tried to surpass a laugh. I wished she was that comfortable around me.

"_**Anyways, as I was saying, I am a part of her demon side. The other part is the more violent and aggressive, which is why he is referred to as her full demon spirit while I'm her half-demon spirit**_".

"But you are a demon as well, so why separate the two"? My mom asked him.

"_**Because I am not bloodthirsty and driven by the urge to kill. That's Bankusai's job. I have the heart not to kill innocence, but Bankusai has the mind to kill guilty and innocence. It doesn't matter to him**_".

"So, you're like the good of the demon and he's the bad"?

"_**Exactly, we are the same yet we are opposites. But both of us are Nik—I mean Janikkia. She's us and we are her. Like she told you before, we only come in the form of males because we come from her father's side**_".

My dad sat down next to my mom and everyone followed suit except for Janikkia and Dakusai. Uncle Miroku asked them why they didn't sit down with us. Janikkia said that Dakusai could sit if he wanted to, but she felt like standing.

"_**As much as you hold it over my head, I would expect you to know that I'm not sitting down unless you want to sit down**_".

"Oh yeah, same person. I keep forgetting that", she responded and sat down immediately followed by Dakusai.

We talked about random things that I really had no interest in. Everyone asked Dakusai any question that popped into their head. The one person asking him the most questions was Saki. I didn't know why she was so eager to ask him things. She would ask what kind of demons he was born to, how old was he when he passed away, why anyone would come up with the stories that they did about him, and a whole bunch of other crap that I zoned out. I was focusing all my attention on Janikkia. I couldn't get over how gorgeous she was. As a human, she made me stop breathing for a few minutes. Now that she was the same as me, she officially took my breath away. The advice my father gave me about not falling for her because I thought she was the one Kaede was talking about was gradually slipping out of my mind. I didn't even think about Kaede when I looked at Janikkia. I just saw the most breath-taking young woman I have ever seen in my 17 years of living. I couldn't imagine her looking any better than she does. She broke the damn scale on looks. Then, Dakusai said something that caught my interest and I decided to listen.

"_**Janikkia's father was a very powerful dog demon who was skilled in the ways of the purest of magic, even though his family was the complete opposite**_".

"How did he die? Did they kill him because of that"? Sango asked him. Janikkia's whole body tensed up and she just stared into the fire.

"_**Um…well, they didn't kill him. He...um**_", Dakusai sounded like me; struggling over words trying to find the right ones.

"I killed him". All of us looked at Janikkia. Saki just had to open her mouth and say, "What the hell are you talking about"? She was really starting to get annoying. "You killed your father? What kind of person do you have to be to kill your own flesh and blood"?

"A scared and desperate one", Janikkia yelled at her. She stared daggers into Saki's soul. There was a strip of purple wrapped around her right arm and I just noticed that her bandages were gone. Maybe it wasn't the right time to ask where they were. Dakusai told Janikkia she needed to calm herself, because the slightest wrong move and we would have to deal with Bankusai. She didn't seem to care. This was a sensitive subject for her and Saki's ignorance was pissing her off. As much as I knew it wasn't the right time, I thought she was sexy when she's mad. I know, I shouldn't be focused on that, but I just had to let that be known.

"You don't have a clue about what he did to me". She turned back to the fire and started quietly.

"Every day, ever since that one night I was going to go get my dad for dinner and I saw that thing corrupt him, he was different. He argued with my mother about anything. It got worse when she was found out she was pregnant with my brothers. Luckily, she was pregnant before any of this started. He started to…" Janikkia trailed off. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. Then, Janikkia continued from where she left off.

"He started to beat them if they left toys somewhere or took naps that were too long or didn't eat all of their food at dinner time. He made sure I was around when he did it; just so I could watch them cry and hear their screams. So, I began to do a lot of things out of the house. I did gymnastics, soccer, basketball, softball, volleyball, track, and boxing. I tried to pick as many things as I could to keep myself occupied".

I had no idea what any of those sports were, but I didn't ask. Her story was more relevant at the moment. "I thought that if I wasn't around, then he wouldn't hurt them. I thought he would leave them be until I got home. I knew he would give them as much pain as he could while I was watching, but I figured if I wasn't there most of the time, then they would only have to endure very little of his wrath". Janikkia sighed. "Unfortunately, he caught on to me pretty soon. When I got home, my younger brothers would be in our room sitting on the bed together; black eyes or busted lips. I guess he realized that he could hurt me even more if I came home to my family injured and he was right. I was only ten years old. It crushed my soul every time my mother prepared dinner in tears, because she knew if he didn't like it, he would hit her. I hated seeing my brothers, Jaylen and Javon, too scared to come out of the room we shared. Then, that one day…that one day that changed everything". Janikkia stood and start to pace while still staring at the fire. Even my father was worried that telling this story was too much to ask of her. But Janikkia made it clear she wasn't going to stop till it was all out. I could see she held this in for a long time and I didn't want her to hurt anymore. I was hoping my dad would just let her speak.

"He was asleep…it was one of the rare times where he was actually sleep and not just faking. I knew if I didn't do it then that I wouldn't be able to do it ever. So, my mother and my brothers left to the store. I told them I didn't want to go and, even though, my mom didn't want to leave me there with him, I finally got her out of the house. I didn't waste any time before I grabbed a gallon of gas from under the sink cabinet and pour some everywhere. I made sure it was on every inch of the floors and every part of the furniture. Lighting four matches, I put one in the kitchen, living room, my parents' bedroom where he was, and one in my room. I let some of it burn my shirt and pants. I stayed for a while so I could walk out smelling like smoke. Then, I ran out to the front and watched the house burn. That's when I heard a scream".

Janikkia stopped, her eyes fixed on the fire. "I got happy for one second; just one second".

"But why only one second? He was dying and your family would be safe". My mom asked the question everyone was asking in their mind.

"It wasn't his scream. It was my little brother's; it was Jaylen's".

Sango, my mom, and, even, Saki gasped. It didn't faze Janikkia, though. She just kept her focus on the source of light in the middle of us all. It was starting to get dark.

"I froze; I didn't run back inside. I told myself that they were on their way to the store, far away from here. I was starting to believe it until…until I saw my mother's car sitting in front of the house. 'They didn't leave. They never did'. Someone said from behind me. I had to force myself to turn around and when I did, I saw him. My father was standing right behind me with the scariest grin a ten year old could have ever seen. I turned and saw my brothers in the window, looking right at me; begging me to help them, to save them like I always did. Behind them, my mom was just standing there. She didn't scream or tried to get out of the house. She hugged my brothers and they all just stared at me as the flames got wilder and bigger". She fell to her knees in front of the fire. She was trying to keep it together, but I think even Janikkia has a certain limit. To be holding something like this in your mind and having to live with it for the rest of your life sounded impossible to me. _She's so strong_.

"I should've known they would come back inside, but I didn't know. I could've sworn I watched them drive away. I knew they weren't there. I had even prepared what I was going to tell them when they came home to the house in ash. What I didn't prepare for was for them to go down with it. And I didn't run back to the house. I didn't move at all. My dad put his hand on my shoulder and I didn't even care. Javon waved at me, then Jaylen, and then my mom. They were leaving me; leaving me with this monster all by myself". We all jumped when Janikkia slammed her fist to ground, the purple scar became an even deeper version of the color. Dakusai started to fade. He frantically yelled at Janikkia.

"_**Nik, you don't have the strength to control Bankusai, yet. That's why I gave you the scar in your sleep. It's a way for you to know when you're getting too angry. And you're getting too angry**_"!

Janikkia wasn't listening. Her fist connected with the ground again, "I should've moved. I should've gotten my ass over there and dragged them all out of that house. Instead, I watched them burn. I watched them die. IT'S ALL MY FAULT"!

Dakusai got even more transparent and he looked worriedly at Janikkia. My dad jumped up and gripped Janikkia's arm, "Janikkia, you have to calm down, okay? Janikkia, can you hear me"? My mom tried, "Nikki, it's not your fault". Sango tried, "You were trying to save them from him". Miroku tried, "Yeah, you were only trying to help them". Saki even looked scared _for_ Janikkia as she hid behind Sankuru's arm, who was wearing a face of concern himself.

"I didn't help them. I KILLED THEM! MY THREE MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN MY LIFE ARE GONE BECAUSE I COULDN'T DOUBLE-CHECK TO SEE IF THEY WERE GONE! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT"!

She was banging into the ground despite the fact that my dad was holding her arm. A crater began to form and tears streamed down Janikkia's face. "I spent three years getting raped almost every day by him. He beat me and touched me in ways I didn't want him to. The more I cried, the more he did it; the louder I screamed, the rougher he got. He was trying to break me. He would whisper to me that if I vowed to practice dark magic that he would stop; that everything would end. All the touching and the beating and the bleeding and the screaming and the crying and anything else I didn't want would end if I told him that I would wield dark magic. I was tempted, oh so tempted to give in. But then I would remember my promise to my father and I would endure another day. One day, I was alone…I was thirteen and I was alone at this new apartment that he brought. I told him I would do it. I just didn't want this anymore. I thought about it and I got so angry. All this pain and suffering I have been going through was because of some damn magic".

My dad's grip on her arm got looser. Dakusai began to fade back in. Janikkia seemed to calm down for two seconds and then she was ready to kill again.

"I was crying and hurting because they wanted to teach me some fucking magic. A lady came over to do my make-up. He came home and ripped me out of the bathroom. The women tried to stop him, but he cut her. He stabbed me and started to touch me and tear my clothes. It happened so fast. I felt him push himself inside me. He was raping me. I felt him doing it and I lost it". She looked up, tears just flowing from her eyes non-stop. My soul clenched up into my throat. I didn't like to see her cry. I wanted her to stop. I needed her to stop. Without knowing what I was doing before I did it, I got up and went to kneel in front of her. To my surprise, she looked right into my eyes.

"I took the knife and I stabbed him", she almost yelled, "I just kept stabbing. Over and over again, I pushed the knife into any and every part of his body. He looked at me like I was the one raping him now. I enjoyed that. Seeing fear in his face and to know that I was the reason it was there, I was enjoying killing him. I don't like that fact. It scared the shit out of me. I'm a horrible person".

I don't know what came over me, but I placed my hands on her shoulders. I didn't have to do anything else. She shoved her face into my chest and screamed out. My father gave me a nod and I wrapped my arms around her small frame. She fit so perfectly in my arms. Her whole body shook furiously as she cried and cried. Dakusai had sighed when he was back completely, but he vanished without another word.

"I'm a filthy horrible person. I liked taking other people's lives. I kill people I loved and people I didn't".

"Janikkia, shut up", I was so happy words decided to be on my side this time.

"I killed everyone. I'm such a horrible person. I don't deserve to live".

"JANIKKIA, SHUT UP", everyone, including Janikkia, was looking at me like I was insane. I didn't give a damn. This was the most perfect girl I have ever seen and I refused to let her believe that she didn't have the right to be on this earth. "LISTEN TO ME; YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE BREATHING THIS AIR JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE. I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN. DO YOU HEAR ME"?

"Y-yes", she responded quietly; looking at me with her tear-smeared face. "I'm sorry", she whispered.

I just pulled her back into my chest, "Just sleep, like I told you to do before".

I felt her nod and I started to rock her back and forth, not caring that I could feel Saki's jealous glare behind me.

**JANIKKIA'S P.O.V**

For a jackass, Inuki is not that bad. I was so into my feelings that I started talking all suicidal. He shut me up real quick. I didn't even mind that he was yelling at me. To me, that just meant he was really serious about what he was telling me. I decided to take his advice and rest. My head hurt again and there was a lot on my mind. His arms were so warm like a blanket around me. His chest was the Irish-spring type smelling pillow and his heartbeat was my lullaby. I wanted to stay there forever, but I knew I couldn't. That made me snuggle closer to get as much as I could out of it. This was exactly what I needed. Even though I was falling asleep due to rhythm of his rocking, I couldn't help but think; _Sarah tried to comfort me. Yet, this stranger can soothe away all of my pain and worries with just one hug. What was it with this guy? Why did I want to be near him so much? How was he able to get these type of emotions out of me when nobody else could?_ I didn't care anymore, as long as he held me all through this night, I wouldn't care anymore.

He picked me up and followed his parents, uncle, and aunt into the hut. Through my eyelashes, I could see Sankuru…and Saki. She looked so angry, her eyes full of envy. I kind of figured she liked Inuki. Normally, I would be like go 'head and have him I don't care. But, for some reason, I didn't want to say that. I wanted him. I couldn't quite understand why, but I wanted him. I wanted to be the one he couldn't wait to talk to. I wanted to be the one to calm him down when he's mad. I wanted to be the only one that he allows to see his tears. I wanted to be everything and anything for him and to him. It just felt right to feel this way, though it wasn't explainable. I felt him sit down and place me to the side of him. I hated that I wasn't completely in his chest, but at least I was leaning on him. His scent was so manly and husky. I filled my nose with it every time I took a breath. Halfway asleep, I listened as Inuyasha talked.

"Inuki, you remember our conversation, don't you"?

"Yes sir and I tried to take your advice. But, Dad, I don't know what it is. I have no idea how she does it, but she makes me feel so…alive".

"Inuki, I told you to keep your emotions under control. Seeing how you take over your mother, I realized now that that was asking too much of you".

Kagome sat him with crossed arms. "What conversation is your ignorant father talking about, Inuki"?

"When you told us to get Uncle Miroku and Auntie Sango yesterday, he told me that I couldn't treat Janikkia like I do every other girl I see. He said that I should only try to get involved if I truly cared for her and not because of what Kaede told me".

Miroku looked surprised, "Inuyasha said that? Wow, I didn't know he had sense like that".

Instantly, Inuyasha was up and punching Miroku upside the head, "Shut it, monk".

Sango just shook her head and asked, "So, you seem to be trying to get involved…does that mean you care for her"?

I didn't even have to peek a little to know what Saki's face was like. I heard she lean forward in her cross-legged position. She was holding her breath. I nearly stopped breathing myself when I heard Inuki's answer.

"Yes…I truly care about her. I don't know why I do so soon, but I can't get this girl out of my head. When I first saw her, I was in love with her with no doubt in my mind. I know it sounds crazy since we just met, but this girl is who I want to comfort. I want to be the one she runs to and the one she laughs with and the one she loves…I just wanna be hers".

My heart felt it stopped…no…it did stop. I thought I was crazy for wanting this guy so badly and now I know he feels the same. Hey, we can both be crazy together. He placed my head on his lap and rubbed his hand along my hip. It felt good to be the center of his attention. "Dad, Mom, you guys have to understand what I'm talking about".

"I do", Kagome smiled at her son, "When I first laid eyes on your father, he was pinned to the God tree".

Inuyasha sat next to her and listened attentively. She looked over at him and snuggled up against his arm, "I knew right then that this sleeping handsome piece of life with the cutest ears ever had to be mine". Inuki and everyone laughed quietly. I guess Inuyasha was blushing. But then I heard him say:

"Inuki, if she is really who you want, then you have our blessing. If she feels the same way, I guess you two will be kissing by tomorrow".

I could feel his hand stop and tighten on my hip. I knew he was blushing like crazy. Hell, I was too. Heat crept into my cheeks and I tried hard not to draw any attention to myself so nobody would know that I was now fully awake.

"DAD THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR".

I heard Sankuru say, "Oh yeah, finally, Inu found the right one for him. I don't think she's going to feel the same though".

"Wow, you're such a great friend, Sanku".

"Hey, you were the one who told her she stinks. I have never seen girls fall for guys like that".

"YOU TOLD HER WHAT", Kagome and Sango yelled at same time.

He started trying to explain himself and Sankuru kept interrupting to say funny remarks. It took me biting the inside of my lip to keep from laughing. He was nervous around me and he was thinking too hard; that's why his face was the way it was. It was actually kinda cute that he got nervous around me. I never had any guy like me for me; it was always a physical attraction. Now, I have this freaking hottie who loves me and doesn't even know why he does. I'll take that any day. Everyone said their good nights and Inuki left me on a bed in the hut. He, Saki, and Sankuru went outside to talk. I could hear them due to my new ears.

"It's good you finally found someone you can say you love without saying 'because Kaede said'", Sankuru joked.

"Yeah, I know", Inuki responded. Saki just blew up afterwards.

"How the hell you going to say you love her when you know nothing about her"?

I didn't need to see them to know that Sankuru and Inuki were looking at her like she was crazy.

"What is your problem, now"? Sankuru asked with slight irritation.

"My problem is that this new girl got Inuki brainwashed. I don't give a damn how you felt when you saw her. You don't know her".

"So what; I'll just get to know her. And I know a lot about her anyway".

"Oh, so she tells you her psycho background story and you know a lot about her. Okay, what's her favorite color, Inuki? What's her favorite food? What's her favorite damn thing to do? I know you may not know about girls but if you don't know this type of information then you know nothing".

Inuki was getting annoyed. I could tell by his voice. "Listen, Saki, I don't know what your issue is, but you're starting to annoy me. I know what I need to know, okay? I don't have to answer to you".

I sat up from the futon. I didn't want to hear anything else and I didn't want to be in the hut. Standing up, something popped under my jacket. I unzipped it and saw that my red bra was broken. _Damn these breasts, this was my favorite one_. I quietly walked over to my duffel bag and changed clothes. While I stripped, I heard more of their conversation.

"For your information, I know her favorite color is red because she wears it a lot. I know she really enjoyed Mom's ramen. She seems to like this 'boxing' thing because she put on gloves without even doing anything with them. I know she can be very sarcastic. I know she's stubborn as hell. I know she has no problem speaking her mind. I know she bits her lip when she's trying to hold something in. I know that she doesn't let people see her laugh because she's probably been restricted from doing it for so long".

I had no idea that he was paying that close attention to me. He was saying things that I didn't even realize that I did. I slipped into slightly larger panties and took off my broken bra. _I don't like to wear bras to sleep anyway; _I tried to tell myself something to get my mind off the fact that it was my favorite bra.I decided I wanted to be in pajamas, so I pulled out some fitted gray sweatpants that stopped at my knees. I threw my jacket in the bag and put on a red tank top. I put on some red and yellow socks and peeked out of the window. They were still talking. I climbed out of a window that was on the side of the hut. With my strong legs, I launched myself into a tree. Leaping from tree to tree like I seen Inuyasha do when he took me to school, I landed in a tree across the open field that was in front of the hut. My head rested against the trunk of the tree. Sighing, I looked at the sky. I always loved climbing trees and staring into nothing at all. The sounds of people yelling interrupted my relaxation.

"Saki, why don't you just come out and tell me what the hell your problem is"? I could feel the stress in Inuki's voice.

"I don't want you to get hurt again, that's all", she threw her hands in the air and tried to walk away.

"There's more to it than that. Why do you hate Janikkia so much"?

"BECAUSE SHE JUST GOT HERE AND SHE ALREADY HAS YOUR HEART, BUT I'VE BEEN HERE SINCE WE WERE KIDS AND YOU ACT LIKE YOU CAN'T SEE ME"!

My head turned sharply. I couldn't believe what was happening right now. Like Saki said, I just got here. Yet, I'm already this weird love triangle. What the fuck? I am not going to deal with this. It's just not happening. "Saki, I didn't know you felt that way", I heard Inuki say. I saw Sankuru agree with him. Okay, cute or not, they're idiots. I jumped down and groan out of frustration, catching their attention.

"I have heard enough", I say as I calmly walk forward, "and from what I've heard, y'all got some real communication issues".

"Janikkia—what are you doing out here", Inuki stepped up wearing a blush that was bright.

"I was trying to just have some time to myself, but clearly that only happens when someone's bathing".

"Janikkia", he stood in front of me, nervous as hell, "what did you hear"?

I froze for a minute. Then I took a deep breath and answered him. "Boy, I heard everything; everything you told your parents and everything y'all just said".

"You're supposed to be sleeping", Sankuru said, knowing that Inuki's voice was caught in his throat.

"Well, excuse me if it's hard to sleep with you people having your loud ass couple's therapy outside the hut".

"It's none of your business, bitch", Saki screamed at me. Out of instinct, I grip the front of her kimono before Sankuru and Inuki can even blink.

"I'm really getting tired of your mouth".

"Janikkia, what are you doing"? Sankuru yells at me. I put my index finger in his direction.

"If you want this guy so damn badly, have him all you want. You need to get over yourself and learn what the word respect really means".

I let her go and, as much as I tried not to, I looked at Inuki. His golden eyes filled with hurt, probably because I just gave him up without giving him a chance. I wish he knew how much I did want to give him more than a chance. But I'm going to have to forget that. I have to get over this strange attraction I have toward him and let someone with history do what they want. _He's just a guy. He means nothing to you. You don't know him. He's just a guy._ I told myself that over and over again to pull my gaze from his. I turn away and walk back to my tree, trying my hardest not to turn around and run into Inuki's arms; just so I could feel his arms around me again.

"You see what I mean, she doesn't even want you. You honestly think you love her"? Saki was taking advantage of the situation and I couldn't blame her. The girl has wanted this guy for a pretty long time I'm guessing. Inuki said in a low tone that he made sure only I would hear:

"I don't care. Even when the mind can't explain it, the heart wants…what the heart wants".

I landed back on my branch and pretended to go to sleep. I heard them walk away. Saki walked toward the village. Inuki and Sankuru went inside the hut. I was finally alone…even though now I don't want to be anymore. I wanted to be in Inuki's arms.

"_**I thought he was just a guy"**_. I rolled my eyes and focused on the owner of the voice. Soon, Dakusai was sitting in front of me on the branch, cross-legged.

"He is just a guy".

"_**So, tell me why you want to be in his arms**_"

"Because I…I just…I have no idea", I whine, putting my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

"_**Nik, what is so wrong with you liking him**_"?

"Dakusai, you know for a fact I don't just like him. And it's wrong because I don't know him".

"_**Kagome didn't know Inuyasha, but she stayed by his side through so much since the first day she saw him**_".

"That's different", Dakusai looked at me like he wanted to slap me.

"_**No the hell it is not and you know it. What is it about your feelings for him that you don't like**_"?

He was getting under my skin. Dakusai had me thinking. "It's starting to annoy me how much my heart wants him, okay"?

"_**OH…now we're getting somewhere. You love him, don't you**_"?

"No, I don't; I can't"

"_**Why not**_"?

"My heart; my dead heart that I often forget is even there has not beaten that fast before. I never heard it in my ears; never have I ever had to restrict myself from running into someone's arms".

"_**You're scared**_".

I looked up to give a weak smile, "How'd you know"?

"_**Well, I can feel it from you being the same person. Plus, it's also because I know that the last time you loved someone it didn't go well**_".

"…Dylan".

"_**The first boy you actually liked when you were a tenth grader**_", he chuckled.

"But when he found out I wasn't a virgin, he told everyone in the school and I had to move to Japan".

I never forgot about Dylan. I am disgusted that I found him attractive. He had dark brown eyes and spikey black hair. The first day of school, he asked to walk me to class and I ended up giving him my number (when Sarah allowed me my first and only cell phone). We talked at lunch and texted after school. He helped me with my homework. I helped him with projects. It was like we were in puppy love and nothing could bring us down. Until the day I went over to his house for a project and his parents weren't home. We were sitting on the couch and then he grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to his bedroom. He asked me if I trusted him and I did; he was the first person other than Sarah who had more than one conversation with me willingly. He kissed me on my neck, my shoulder, then on my neck again. I was scared as hell, so I didn't move. I guess he thought I was going to let him continue, but when he gripped my shirt, I pushed him off. When he questioned me, I said I didn't want to do that _again_. Next thing I knew, I was on a plane to Japan with many teenagers laughing about me at school.

"That was another horrible moment in my life".

"_**Nik, I don't think Inuki is going to do that to you**_".

"I don't care what anyone else thinks. I'm not getting any closer to that guy, that's final".

With that, Dakusai sighed and faded away. I laid my head back on the tree trunk and closed my eyes. My foot resting on the branch and the other was just hanging off lazily. My life…my insane strange life is just great; just fucking great. Slowly, I fall asleep

_**~~~0~~~**_

"_Just wait till I find you"._

_I spin around, but there's nobody else here. I look down the dirt road that I'm standing on. My feet begin to move and I'm walking down the road. "Just wait till I find you", what the hell is this person talking about. Why do they want to find me? How do they even know me? When did I get on this dirt road? Where is everyone? Questions that I didn't have any answers to; that's all they were. "Just wait till I find you", is all I heard over and over again. These waves of purple and black formed behind me. I saw someone in a green coat there…green coat…oh shit! Suddenly, I was running; running faster than I have ever run before. My feet are basically floating off the ground. I look back and see it chasing me causing me to pick up my pace. I accidently bit my tongue and I realized the reason for my speed. I'm a half demon. I can way faster than humans. I'm not _just _human anymore. "Just wait till I find you", was said again. In my mind, I'm thinking 'I get it, dude, you want me to wait till you find me. Damn, just shut up already', but I didn't say anything. Instead, I continued to run, jump, and flip my way down the path, trying to escape the being and dodge its attacks. The wind rushed by me, loudly whistling in my ears. "You will become one of us. You have to become one of us", it told me when it got closer and I ran faster. I didn't have to do anything. I had to get the fuck away from this guy. "Just wait till I find you", the purple snakes made of dark light block me from moving anywhere else. It wrapped around my ankles holding me in place as the Green Cloak approached me. "Just wait till I find you", it crept up my legs and streamed around my waist. It snaked its way up and covered my whole body save for my head. "Just wait till I find you", it came closer and pushed its finger under my chin. A claw nearly punctured my flesh. Blood would've flowed freely had he pushed a little harder. "Leave me alone", I managed to say._

"_Just wait till I find you"_

"_Leave me alone"_

"_Just wait till I find you"_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE"!_

I woke screaming to the top of my lungs. My outburst caused me to lose my balance and I fell from the branch I was sleeping on. My body never touched the ground, though. I sniffed a familiar manly scent and mentally cursed. It just had to be him who caught me.

"Janikkia, are you alright? We were having breakfast and you started screaming".

"I'm fine", I snapped and pushed my way out of his hands, even though I wanted to stay there. Walking around his kneeling stance, I was headed to the hut where I knew everyone was at. Inuki's hand caught my arm though. I reacted on instinct and swung at him. He barely moved his face out of my fist's way. His surprised and a little (very little) scared expression made me feel a little (very little) bad.

"Well, what the hell was that about"? He sounded like Inuyasha.

"Hey, don't blame me for that".

"Oh-no? Then, who should I blame since you are not the person to blame when it was _your_ fist trying to connect with my face"?

"It's your fault. If you wouldn't have grabbed me like that, then maybe my fist wouldn't have tried to connect with your stupid face".

"Oh, I have a stupid face, now"?

"Yes, you do and I'm pretty sure it has always been stupid'.

"I thought you liked my face".

My eyes grew wide. He was still holding my wrist, so I was almost certain he could feel my pulse. Hell, all you had to do was pay attention to my neck where my pulse was bumping more than I thought it could. What was he getting at?

"Who said I liked your face"?

"You did"

"Very funny, kid, but I've never told you that".

"You told Dakusai…when you guys were talking last night".

"YOU WERE LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATION"?!

Inuki backed up and was now scared a whole lot more than a little. My fists balled as I felt like I grew 30 feet taller. "Um…well, it was kinda hard not to listen…you guys were the only sounds I heard".

"So, you took it upon your damn self to listen to what we were saying? You're such an asshole".

I turned to walk away but he squeezed my wrist. Turning back around, I fell under a spell casted by his dreamy amber eyes.

"Janikkia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I did and I apologize. I just couldn't believe you didn't have the same feeling I do".

I was stuck. I knew I had the same feelings he did and I knew he knew it, too. Yet, I wasn't going to accept it and get hurt again. I don't know what to do.

"You don't have to say anything. Just…come with me".

"Do what"?

"Sankuru and I, I mean. We are going to go practice for this training thing our dads do with us. Why don't you come along and…I don't know...watch"?

He looked away from me and covered his face with his hair. I giggled at him and he looked at me annoyed.

"What the hell is so funny"?

"Well, before it was how you tried to hide your blush. Now, it's you trying to act all tough with an even deeper one on your face".

He shut up real quick after that. Inuki grunted and walked away from me, back to the hut.

"Are you coming or not"?

"I ain't watching you two toss each other around all day. There better be something for me to do".

With that, I walked passed him and inside to greet everyone good morning. Saki wasn't there and I honestly didn't mind. Even though I deny it every time Dakusai says it, I don't want that little bitch around if she's going to be PMS-ing the whole damn time. She was irrelevant right now. I explained my nightmare to everyone. Inuyasha said that the master of dark magic must be trying to find me. They have the ability to gain access to minds and manipulate anyone. That's just…great. What am I supposed to do? These people can alter my dreams and I can't do squat about it. My life just keeps getting better and better.

After a meal and some small talk, Inuki, Sankuru, and I headed into the forest to start their practice. Inuki walked in the front and Sankuru and I were a distance behind him. I was guessing Sankuru wanted to tell me something because he drifted further and further away from Inuki till the only way we saw him was because of his white hair that was now flowing freely.

"I know you want him, too", Sankuru said suddenly.

"What the hell are you blabbing about? I don't want that asshole".

He started laughing, "I feel like I'm talking to Uncle Yasha".

I didn't quite understand what he was saying, so I just ignored it and kept walking. Finally, we got to a simple open field with a river right next to it. I jumped and sat cross-legged on a boulder in the water, facing the boys. They didn't much acknowledge me while they set up their weapons on either side. Sankuru had a boomerang and staff like his parents. Inuki had a bow and arrows and a sword like his parents I think. I watched silently, but bored, at them as they stood in front of one another and bowed. Two seconds later, the "fun" began. Sankuru threw the boomerang yelling, "Hiraikotsu", whatever that means. The weapon spins rapidly in a spiral and hurls its way towards Inuki, who jumps out of the way and into the air. He tries to swing down his claws screaming, "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer", or something like that. Sankuru quickly blocks the attack with his staff and hits Inuki in the side. Suddenly, the boomerang comes back and slams into Inuki's back, sending him to the floor. Sankuru calmly catches his returned friend and walks over to Inuki. I guess he was going to declare he won, but he never got the chance. Inuki was up and sending his claws at him once again. Sanku was caught off guard and flew a few feet away. That gave Inuki enough time to regain himself and stand. He ran for his bow and sent an arrow at Sanku. He stepped behind his 'Hiraikotsu' and the arrow broke. He then ran charging at Inuki with his boomerang in one hand ready to be swung and his staff in the other. Inuki didn't waste any time pulling out his sword and charging right back at his best friend. When he pulled out the sword it wasn't the boring skinny sword I expected to see. It was a big (BIG) sword that looked like it was impossible it fit in that small sheath. It was actually more exciting than I thought it would be, watching them swing and hit and blast each other. I hadn't realized I was leaning forward; so forward that I slipped and almost fell into the river. I rolled forward, but pushed my feet off the rock. I was right in the middle of them two about to strike each other again. Everything went in slow motion then. The left of me there was Sankuru about to swing his staff that would've landed in my stomach on the top. The right of me there was Inuki prepared to swing his sword that would've been in my back on the bottom. Oh shit…oh, shit Shit SHIT! Without even knowing how to, I somehow gave myself an extra push by extending my hands sharply in the direction of the rock. The universe went to normal speed again. The boys' weapons hit their intended targets and I hit the back of my head against a tree trunk; a strong, thick, hard ass tree trunk.

"OW DAMMIT! DAMN YOU, YOU FREAKING TREE"!

They had already stopped their sparring once their utensils hit one another. Sanku bent down next to me after Inuki did. "Janikkia, are you okay", Sanku asked.

"NO, I'm not okay. I would be if this dumb ass overgrown plant wasn't here".

Sanku laughed a little and said, "If you're able to cuss out a tree, I'm pretty sure you're okay".

"Yeah, whatever. My head hurts again. Can't I go one day here without my head being in pain"?

"But how did you do that"?

"Do what"?

Inuki touched my head and gently rubbed my hair. It actually soothe the pain and I heard an involuntary rumble from in my throat. I was growling; not in a rude way, but in a thankful way. Still, it was embarrassing to have Sankuru there grinning knowingly at me. I knew I had to have the most noticeable blush on my face. Inuki just chuckled and repeated Sanku's question.

"How did you do that, Janikkia"?

"Okay, for the second time, kid, do what"?

"Slow time down".

I looked him dead in the eye. HE WAS SERIOUS! "I-I slowed down time"?

They both nodded. "I thought it was just like in my mind; like in movies when things slow down but there not like that for real".

"What's a movie", Inuki asked me as Sankuru cocked his head to the side in similar confusion.

"Oh…um never mind", I stood; using the tree as support since my head was still a bit hurt from hitting the damn thing so hard. "Are you guys done for the day"?

"I guess we could go now. I'm really hungry and you might want to get one of Aunt Kagome's frozen bags to put on your head".

It took me a minute to realize he was talking about an ice pack. I smiled a little at their lack of knowledge when it came to modern things and their own interpretations of what they are. My hand lightly rubbed against the back of my head and I could feel a lump growing already. _Oh, great, more being babied by Kagome and Sango._ I waited for Inuki and Sankuru to do the proper bow to end the match and gather their things. Soon, we were headed back to the village. Walking was boring because we were walking slow, my head hurt, and they weren't saying a thing.

"Could you guys talk or something? You're really killing me here".

Sanku was the first to respond, "I got something I want to talk about, but the two people included in it don't want to say a word about it".

I knew what he was hinting at, "You know what, the silence is not all that bad".

"Oh no, you wanted to talk and now we're going to talk".

I groan and look away at the scenery to my left. Sanku is in the middle of us, with me on the left and Inuki on the right. "Now, Inuki, why don't you just tell Janikkia how you feel? That way she can tell you how she feels".

"I don't need to tell him how I feel. He, being the asshole that he is, found out on his own".

Inuki sighed, "I didn't mean to, okay, I thought we were over this".

"_YOU _were over this. _I_ however am still pissed off that you listened to my _private _conversation with Dakusai".

Sanku turned to Inuki, "Why did you do that, man"?

"I didn't mean to. I have keen hearing".

"So do I, but you can zone certain things out. I tried to do that when you three wouldn't shut up last night".

Inuki looked over at me, "You listened to everything we said when we were talking last night. Pretty sure that counts as eavesdropping".

"I listened against my will, kid. You idiots are loud, in case you haven't noticed".

Sankuru was just watching us go back and forth. He was smiling like an idiot the whole time.

"Wait, you said that you heard everything we said _and_ everything that was said when I was talking to my parents in the hut. You eavesdropped on me expressing my feelings".

I couldn't respond for a second. He was right. I couldn't believe the asshole was right. "That's not the same thing. I was trying to go to sleep…and y'all voices kept me up".

Inuki snorted, "Now, you know as well I do that that wasn't even convincing".

Sankuru turned and nodded, "It really wasn't".

I slapped him in the back of the head. "Shut up, you freaking instigator".

Inuki yelled at me, "Don't hit him for being intelligent"!

"Don't yell at me like I'm supposed to listen to you"!

"Well, we are supposed to be watching you"!

"I'm not a fucking infant! I can take care of myself! I've been doing for a minute now"!

That shut both of them up. Inuki looked at me like he was going to apologize again. I ain't want to hear it. He was really annoying me. I walked in front and turned around to stand in front of both of them.

"Stop treating me like I'm made of some damn glass. I'm 16, so treat me like it".

Sankuru didn't say anything; just watched while rubbing his head as Inuki stepped in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Janikkia. I just want to protect you that's all".

"You don't have to protect me. Hell, you don't even know me! I'm going to protect myself".

"I know that and I'm glad you can protect yourself. But, I don't want you to have to because I'll do it for you".

"Stop it"! Sankuru jumped slightly and Inuki frowned. "Saki's your girl anyways, right"?

I didn't wait for him to answer before I turned on my heels and stormed off in the woods. Honestly, I didn't want him to answer. I didn't want to hear if it was true that Saki was the one he wanted. Even though he basically declared his 'love' to everyone and, indirectly, to me, I couldn't shake that feeling of doubt. I mean, could you really blame me? I just met this guy two days ago and he claims he loves me. I think I have a right to some doubt. Past or not, guys are going to be guys and, from the guys I have met, any guy would tell you he loves you to get whatever it is they want from you. Some want money and some want sex…most want sex…okay, all want sex. I haven't figured out what it is that Inuki wants from me yet. He can't want money because he doesn't even know what it is. He might want sex, but if that's the case, then he is taking the wrong approach. This was annoying. Not because I couldn't figure out what he wanted, but because I knew what he wanted; I just don't want to believe it. He wants my love. He wants my approval. He just wants me. Why can't I give him that? I really want to anyway, so what's holding me back? Oh, yeah, THIS DAMNED UNCERTAINTY IS WHAT'S HOLDING ME BACK! I stop and stomp my foot as hard as I could to make the loudest sound my black army boots would allow. My baggy gray sweatpants flapped in the wind and I silently wished I wore more than a black tank top. I gripped my ponytail holder and yanked it out. Shaking my head a few times, my hair flowed with the wind freely. I stomped my foot again harder this time.

"Dammit all, Inuki! How do you do this to me? Why do I want you so damn badly"?!

My ears twitched towards a rustle behind me. I turned quickly and saw Inuki and Sankuru standing right there. Sankuru looked at me and smiled. He patted Inuki's shoulder and said, "I think I'm going to make sure that everything is okay at the village and give you two a little privacy". He walked passed me and gave me a reassuring nod before walking away. Now, it was just Inuki and I and I felt my heart pound against my ribcage. I felt my mouth go dry and I licked my lips. Oh, here we go.

**INUKI'S P.O.V**

OH MY FUCKING GOSH, I CAN'T FREAKING BREATHE! Janikkia just said she wanted me. I just stood there, looking at her looking at me. I couldn't move. My heart burst out of my chest and was melting down through my body, leaving a warm feeling inside. She wants me. She actually wants me. I watched her tongue dart out to wet her lips and I couldn't help myself. My feet moved and I walked right up to her. I grabbed her forearms and pulled her close, staring deep into her amazing eyes. They sparkle and say things that she would most likely never speak aloud. My gaze drifted down to her lips while my own lip was in between my teeth. I looked back into her eyes, cupped her face in my hands, and leaned forward slowly. When I could close enough to feel her breath, she tensed up. I knew she was scared because of past things that have happened to her, but I won't allow her to be scared of me. One of my hands float downward and grip her hip as I growl deeply. She loosened very little but that was enough for me. Finally, my whole body gets hot and I realize that our lips are touching. Almost instantly, her arms wrap around my neck pulling me closer. I lightly tap her upper lip with my tongue and she opens her mouth to me. Together, our tongues dance as our body heat up. Her fingers in my hair and my hands rubbing on her back just sent me to cloud nine. I have never felt this before; NEVER! There's nobody else in the world that can make me feel this way and I know it for a fact. Janikkia's kiss feels like it is one of a kind and I don't want any other man to know what it feels like. She growls and deepens our kiss. Saki can be as jealous as she wants to be. I belong to Janikkia. It may seem like it's too soon to say, but I don't care. I want her…and she wants me.

She sucks on my lip before entering my mouth again. I growl as we part slightly to take a breath and capture each other's lips again. It felt so right; so perfect. She got on her tiptoes and tightened her hold on me. She was trying so hard to let me know how she felt without having to tell me. I smiled against her mouth. Finally, we separated, breathing heavy and wanting more. She still held my hair and was trying to catch her breath. When she did, she said, "Don't think this means I like you". I couldn't help but laugh; she was still being stubborn. I rubbed my cheek against hers and whispered in her ear.

"Am I allowed to think this means you love me"?

She shivered and gripped my hair tighter. "Kid, this is really early to love someone".

"I know, but I can't deny it any longer. My dad regrets waiting so long to tell my mom how he felt. I don't want to make the same mistake".

"As logically wrong this is", she moved and looked into my eyes, "It's feeling very right".

I was grinning from ear to ear. She was finally accepting it and that made me beyond happy.

"But, before you start thinking we gone be fucking just like that, understand that you don't have a claim on me. You can love me all you want and I may possibly kinda sort of feel the same way, but it's not going to happen too fast".

I nodded frantically. She gave me one of her rare smiles and I kissed her again. I heard her giggle this time. Damn, did I want this girl or did I WANT THIS GIRL? She makes me feel like the luckiest person in the world. We parted and I chuckled when I tried to back away.

"For someone who is trying to make it clear that we don't have a claim on one another, you're holding on to me kinda tight".

She jumped and pushed me away, glaring at me. I just laughed because now I know for sure she didn't hate me. She stepped back up and placed one last kiss on my lips before saying:

"Let's go before your best buddy starts getting your family to believe we really are screwing each other over here".

I put my hand on the small of her back. "Honestly, I wouldn't mind if we were. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't either".

She snorted. "One kiss and the kid think he's Mr. Macho Man".

"Actually, it was more than one kiss and, if I recall correctly, you just kissed me for no reason two minutes ago".

She hit me in the arm. It actually hurt. _Okay, maybe she's too strong_. Janikkia looked satisfied with my yelp of pain and turned, walking back to the village. Not long after, I followed her. We walked with her in the front and me in the back. My mind was reeling with things to say to her and things to do for her and a whole bunch of other crap. I didn't realize I was mumbling to myself until Janikkia turned around and smiled at me and said, "Am I supposed to be part of this conversation you're having or do you know you're talking to yourself"? I stopped and looked up. Her smile was beautiful, even though she wasn't smiling much. It still managed to cause me to trip over a root fall flat on my face. I heard laughter and I was expecting that. But it wasn't just Janikkia laughing at me. It was my parents, my aunt and uncle, and Sankuru._ We just had to get back right when I trip over a root_. I stayed there for a while, trying to bury myself in my embarrassment. It didn't work, so I had to get up. When I did, I saw my parents were outside our hut, packing. I guess they're going on another demon killing job. Dust was everywhere as I wiped my kimono clean of it. My father spoke aloud.

"Inuki, we are going to leave soon for a trip. Sesshomaru needs our help with something in the Western Lands".

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm coming with you"?

"Because you are; it is a family affair. Saki offered to come along as well".

My body tensed when, as if on cue, Saki walked out of my house throwing a bag over her shoulder. She saw me and ran to me, jumping her way into my arms. She hugged me tight, "Oh, Inuki, I'm sorry for how I acted before. It was so un-classy of me to yell like that". I swear to you I could feel Janikkia getting more and more irritated by the second. It made me look over at her and grin, knowing that she knew exactly what I was thinking. _No claim on each other, huh? _She returned a simple smile and a light shrug as if saying, _Yeah, just forget I said that and get the girl off of you_. I chuckled. Saki looked up and saw me not even paying her a little attention. Once again, she got mad.

"Inuki, I'm trying to apologize to you for the way I acted and you're just looking at that bitch. At least, I have the curtsey to say sorry for my actions, unlike a certain untamed bitch".

Janikkia would've slit her throat right there, if I wasn't holding her back while Sankuru held Saki. Somehow, Janikkia shifted and easily released herself from my hold. She yanked Saki away from Sankuru and dragged her to the same tree that she was sleeping on this morning. Our parents watched in amazement as Janikkia lifted Saki with one hand and slammed against the trunk of the tree.

"You got one more time to call me a bitch and, I swear to you, you will have the same expression my father had".

Saki wasn't about to be belittled by Janikkia but she couldn't get out of her grip. Saki had always been a loud mouth and got into a few fights here in the village. She won all of them, but this time I think she's fucking with the wrong one. She bit off way more than she could chew. My dad had to literally pull Janikkia away and let Saki drop to the floor. Saki however didn't want to just take her rescue and move on with life. She charged at Janikkia when my dad calmed her down. Janikkia's back to Saki and Saki gripped her hair, pulling as hard as she could. She began to send uncoordinated punches to Janikkia with her hand still holding her hair. Oh, dammit, this was not going to end well. I ran to them with Sankuru right behind me. Miroku and my dad grabbed Saki and Sanku and I got Janikkia. When we finally broke them up, Janikkia was beyond PISSED. She growled angrily and pushed her way out of me and Sankuru's arms. She ran with insane speed at Saki, tackling her to the ground before my father and Miroku could do anything. She spoke with a dark voice, "MY TURN, PRINCESS"! Janikkia balled her fists and slammed into Saki's face over and over again, just like how she slammed into the ground when she was telling her story. Saki tried putting her hands over her face, but they got hit as well. Saki started slapping and swinging blindly at Janikkia but Janikkia was more skilled than her. Plus, it was easy to see the only part of the body that Janikkia wanted to hit was the face. When my uncle and dad tried pulling Janikkia off of Saki with my mom and aunt screaming in the background, she merely pushed them off and continued her assault on Saki's poorly protected face. I had to step in. Running to the altercation, I tried desperately to stop Janikkia from caving Saki's face in. When I pulled on her arm for the fifth time, she turned to me, with red eyes and purple stripes along her cheeks. Oh shit, I think we're about to meet Bankusai again. My dad wasn't about to let that happen and neither was I. Together, along with my cousin and uncle, we yanked Janikkia from Saki. Surprisingly, Saki still tried to keep going, charging at Janikkia once again. This time my aunt and mom stopped her and held her back. Saki's face was bloody and bruised. She had a bleeding nose, busted lip, bruise below her left eye, and a bruise along the right side of her jaw. Her right eye was also beginning to turn black. Compared to Saki, Janikkia's injuries looked like paper cuts. There was a pretty bad cut below her right eye and her month a small stream of blood running down the side of her lip.

Janikkia didn't mind that Saki wanted to continue. She wanted to herself. I gripped her face and forced her to look at me. She was still struggling against my father, uncle, and cousin's hold, growling like a demon bear. I growled fiercely back, remembering that she seems to respond to tough love instead of soft attempts. The purple stripes went away, but she still had red eyes. Dangerous eyes that made it clear she wanted Saki's head. Saki screamed an angry growl of her own, I'm guessing wanting the same thing. I wiped the blood from her mouth and motioned for everyone to let her go. My dad knew what I was going to do, since he had to do it to my mom a few times when she got to her limit, and he moved my uncle and Sanku away. Janikkia realized she was free and was about to head for Saki again, but she didn't. I kissed her. Pressing my lips against hers, I lightly rubbed her cheeks with my thumbs. She calmed down slowly. Finally, she purred and kissed me back. I was going to ask for entrance to her mouth, but I remembered everyone else was here. Reluctantly, I pulled from her and opened my eyes, to see those green ones I loved staring back at me confused. I turned my attention to Saki and saw she wasn't going to give up so easily. My mom got annoyed with her content struggles.

"Saki, stop it right now, young lady! This is ridiculous and I will not stand for it any longer"!

My mom can be assertive when she needs to be. Saki stopped pulling against their grip on her arms and stared at me. Tears started to stream down her battered face.

"So, you choose her over me? After how she just attacked me, you choose that bitch over me"?

I was going to cuss her out for calling Janikkia a bitch again, but Janikkia beat me to it.

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE"! I turned to the girl behind me who suddenly looked tired. What was she so drained for?

"Everyone here knows that Inuki apparently has feelings for me. Everyone also knows that, even though I don't say out loud, I have feelings for him as well. I know I don't know the guy and he doesn't know me, but it feels right. But I can't just enjoy that and we all move on with life. NO, YOU GOTTA BE AN ASSHOLE ABOUT IT! I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO EXPLAIN IT, BUT I CARE FOR INUKI…A LOT! BUT IF CARING FOR HIM AND WANTING TO BE WITH HIM IS GOING TO MEAN HAVING TO DEAL WITH YOUR ASS AND YOUR IGNORANCE EVERYDAY, THEN I DON'T FUCKING NEED HIM"!

My heart literally shattered and I nearly fainted. Janikkia was right about this being too fast. Five minutes ago, we admitted our feelings and were fine. Now, she wants nothing to do with me. Janikkia left to the hut only to come out two seconds later with her bag. _Please, don't let her say the words. Please, don't let her say the words_. The two words I did not want hear; I was begging Kami she wouldn't say them. Unfortunately, He didn't hear my prayer in time.

"I'm leaving".

I stop caring about everyone else around and yelled back, "What the hell do you mean you're leaving"?

"I can't take this soap opera type shit anymore. This is insanity and y'all are out of your mind if you think I'm staying another minute".

"Janikkia, you can't just go back", I sounded like a pleading puppy and I didn't give a damn. I don't want her to go right after I just finally got her to accept our feelings for each other.

"Yes, I can and you can't stop me", she walked to my mom, "Thanks for the help, Kagome, and you too, Sango".

My mom didn't want her to go either, "Janikkia, you don't have to leave. Let's go inside and talk about this".

She shook her head. "I don't feel like talking anymore. Plus, I miss home so I'm just going to go".

"At least let Inuki take you to the well", my dad suggested. I was thanking him so much in my mind.

She sighed and nodded before giving everyone but Saki a hug. When she did turn to Saki, she didn't glare at her, hit her, or even look any kind of negative way at her.

"I apologize for what I did to you. Bankusai started talking in my head and I was just mad that I almost let him out. You don't have to worry about me anymore. As far as I'm concern, this will be the last time you see me".

I almost screamed, but I held it in. Janikkia waved and started to run in the direction of the well. I followed quickly after glaring at Saki. This bitch is ruining everything for me. We made it to the well faster than I had hoped. Janikkia walked up to it and was about to jump. I gripped her arm and spun her around. She looked like she forgot I was here. She looked into my eyes and said:

"You know I can't come back here".

"Why the hell not"? I didn't mean to sound mean, but I didn't like where this was going.

"What motive do I have to come back here"?

"Aren't I motivation enough"?

She sighed, "We don't know each other, kid. This is not love, okay? I like how you look and you like how I look; this is just a physical attraction".

"I don't believe that". She rolled her eyes and threw the bag on the ground.

"Dammit, Inuki, you have no idea who I am. We have never met each other before. The first time you knew I existed was two fricking days ago".

"And that was the exact time that I knew I wanted to be with you".

Janikkia rubbed her temples with her fingers, "You're making this more difficult than it needs to be".

"Then, let me make it easier for you. Stay; stay here and everything would be simple again".

"I can't do that".

"WHY THE FUCK NOT"?!

She looked up at me. "What the fuck is your problem"?

"You're leaving and planning on never coming back and you ask me what my problem is"?

"We just met each other, dude. And you're acting like you can't move on with your fucking life if I leave".

I looked at the ground. "I know I won't be able to move on with my life if you left. You mean that much to me".

Janikkia groaned in frustration, "YOU CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN WHY YOU FEEL THE WAY YOU DO! I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU! WE JUST MET"!

"Exactly", I answered calmly and she cocked an eyebrow, "We just met; that means I just found you. Why are you taking that away from me already"?

She gave a deep sigh and shook her head slowly, "Trying to make sense of this and explain it to you is pointless. You're so hung on the fact that you think we love each other".

"If we didn't, would this kiss feel like this"?

I gripped her hips and pulled her forcefully to me, slamming my lips against hers hard. This kiss was different than the other ones we shared. It was like it knew I was trying to prove a point and it was just electrifying. Jolts of want surged all through me. My hands drifted to her back and I pulled her closer. _I know this is right. I know this is how it is supposed to be._ Though the only person who knows is Sankuru, Saki and I have shared a kiss before. It was so plain to me. I tried to pull back, but she was so damn horny and determined I couldn't move. When it was over, she was saying how amazing it was and how we are meant to be. I simply asked her never to do that again; that I didn't feel a thing but her nails digging into my neck and I didn't ever want to try again. She had ignored me for weeks and then she came back saying she was over it and she didn't care anymore. That just came to my mind at this moment. Saki could never compare to Janikkia. Janikkia was the ultimate package and I wanted every part of her. I felt my manhood agree with me through a throb it produced. I want her bad. Her hair, her scent, her looks, but most importantly, her personality is what made me love her. Who she is as a person made me want to get to know her, to hold her, to be with her. The fact that she was gorgeous was a bonus. My mind was clouded as I growled and pressed closer. I wanted to mold with her. I wanted her to understand what she put me through and how she made me feel and how much she turned me on. _Damn, I don't ever want this to end. Please, Janikkia, don't mess up this feeling for me, for us. You know you want me, too. _The feeling was so intense, I knew there was no way Janikkia didn't feel it.

**JANIKKIA'S P.O.V**

Good god, what is happening right now? This is so different from the other very few times we've kissed. Burning passion awoke almost instantly after he placed his lips on mine. The feeling of lust was in a battle with my sense of control. _We just met each other. This is not real. This is not love. This is just physical attraction. It's just one attractive person attracted to another._ No matter how many times I told myself those things, my heart would let me know they were lies. This was love. This was real. I continued to deny it, but I just sunk deeper and deeper into a pool of unexplainable love that was overcoming my mind. Soon, even my soul started to believe what my heart already knew, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing him closer to me. _What am I doing? This is wrong. I can't feel this way_. But I do feel this way. I couldn't stop before I opened my mouth for him and we allowed each other to explore one another's mouth. The heat between my thighs was almost unbearable. _I want him_. I can't deny it any longer. Otherwise, I would explode. I need Inuki; damn, I need him so much and I want him so badly. I stepped even closer, if that was possible, and felt something against my thigh. I smiled in his mouth. He wants me, too. We didn't even stop to breathe yet. We just deepened the kiss. _No more lies, no more denial. I want Inuki and I want him bad. I love him_. That statement caused me to pull away hastily. We both were breathing insanely hard. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. My green gazing into his gold. I brushed some hair from his forehead and looked at his twitching ears. Smiling slightly, I reached up and rubbed one of them in between my thumb and index finger. I earned a deep growl from the half-demon in front of me. I giggled when he looked at me with an expression that said loud and clear:

_You're driving me insane._

I liked being the one who drove him insane. I liked being the one who made him say things he never thought he would say. I enjoyed being the one he was crazy about. It made me feel wanted and loved. It made me feel protected and defended. It made me feel like I was his and, God knows I _really_ wanted to be. He cupped my cheek and rubbed under my right eye. I moved back a little, not wanting to get blood on his finger. Inuki just smiled and showed me that there was no more blood. My cut was healing into a scar…_already._ Being a half-demon has its perks. Speaking of perks, it also comes with keen sense of smell and, without my attention fully on Inuki; I could smell a certain group of people behind him. I'm guessing he smelled it too, because he growled and yelled:

"You guys are a bunch of nosy people"!

With that, his aunt and mom ran from the bushes behind him as he turned around, squealing to the top of their lungs. My ears flattened against my head. Sarah does the same damn thing and I hate it. _Sarah_; I just remembered what I even came to the well for. How can I leave now? _Damn you, Inuki, you handsome bastard_, I mentally cursed him in my mind; which wasn't much of a curse since I called him handsome but it'll do. Before I knew it, Kagome was hugging all of the oxygen out of my lungs.

"Janikkia, I told you. You can't just up and leave forever and think everything's going to go back to normal. Trust me, I've tried; I don't know how these Inu men do it but they keep us coming back".

I couldn't help but give her a small smile. _Keep us coming back, huh? Hell, I didn't even get to leave yet before Inuki got me wanting to stay_. I guess she was right. These damned Inu men knew what they were doing. Inuki pulled my wrist slightly and I turned right into his chest. I looked up and saw him pleading with his eyes like a cute little puppy that you find in the rain, begging you to take it home. I sighed; _I do have a week and a half left to stay here_._ I might as well spend it here. _I pulled my wrist away from him and went to pick up my duffel bag. I think everyone heard Inuki suck in a breath. I giggled and walked back over to him. I gave him a simple kiss to the lips, causing his mom and Sango to squeal, Sankuru to clap and his father and uncle to shake their heads with a smile. I pulled back from his now shocked face and smirked.

"Calm down, you whiny kid, I'll stay a little longer".

If we were alone, I think Inuki would've jumped for joy. But with everyone here and his father being part of the audience, he just smiled brightly. Inuyasha did step up to his son, however, and said:

"Inuki, you have one more thing to do before we leave for the Western Lands and I want you to get it done".

"What is it, Dad"?

"I have been in a similar situation that you are in now. I learned that the only way I could easily continue life with your mother was to end my situation with Kikyo properly".

When Inuyasha this Kikyo person's name, Kagome growled annoyed. He just shook his head, chuckling, and wrapped his arm around his now-irritated mate's waist.

"No need for the growling, Kagome. I thought I made it clear you're the one I want a long time ago".

When that calmed her down, he turned back to his son. "You need to let Saki how you feel and where you two stand".

Kagome interrupted. "If not, she'll be a bitch about it and won't know how to take a fucking hint. Then, she'll try to drag you to hell with her and poor Janikkia's going to have to slit the stupid bitch's throat. Then, Janikkia's going to get her claws dirty and stinky because the only things the dumb asshole is made of is stinky dirt and nasty clay"!

We all looked bewildered at Kagome. I could tell Kagome wasn't one who cursed a lot, probably not at all. But this Kikyo chick really pissed her off. I'm guessing that's what happened between them three because I'm sure Saki is made of flesh and blood. Inuyasha looked at her amusingly.

"Is my sweet innocent Kagome getting a potty mouth"?

She grunted in response. "I'm just saying it could happen to them".

Sango laughed out loud, "Kagome, there's no way that is going to happen to them. We saw earlier that Saki is clearly made of flesh and blood".

Kagome smiled at her friend. Then, she apologized for her language, which I thought was funny. Kagome said sorry to Inuyasha for getting so upset.

"It's cool, Kagome, I didn't really mind", he leaned closer to her and said against her ear, "Personally, I think you getting possessive over me is kinda hot".

She giggled and shivered. Miroku agreed out loud that seeing your woman want to kill another for touching you was very attractive. He nipped Sango's earlobe and she blushed deeply. I thought it was a little mushy, but still cute. Sankuru and Inuki thought differently though. The boys groaned in disgust and tried to shield their eyes.

"Ew, Mom and Dad, that's nasty. Please, we're begging you to stop". Sankuru whined.

His father chuckled while Inuyasha snorted. "How the hell you think y'all got here"?

It was Inuki's turn to whine and I just laughed. "Daddddd! That was a visual I didn't need in my head".

The four adults just shook their heads at their dramatic children. Sankuru was rubbing his eyes so hard he tripped over his own foot and fell to the ground, causing me to laugh even harder. Inuki was looking around and getting scared at everything he saw. "Oh-no, it won't go away! Noooo, everywhere I look I see it! Ewwwwwww"! I was holding my stomach. I don't know why it was so funny to me, but it kept me breathing in gasps. I was laughing so hard that I didn't realize everyone was watching me. Kagome and Sango were laughing a little themselves, Inuyasha and Miroku were grinning at my display of uncontrollable laughter. Sankuru got up from the floor, laughing at how much I was laughing. Inuki smiled brightly and wrapped his arm around my waist, the way his father did his mother. Like it was automatic, I leaned against him, calming my laughter down and catching my breath. Sankuru grinned at me.

"Sounds like someone hasn't laughed in a while".

I stopped laughing, but I was still smiling; a lot brighter than I ever had here, "Yeah, didn't really do much of that".

"Well then, I'm going to have to change that". Inuki said proudly, giving me a toothy grin. I couldn't stop myself from giggling like a little school girl. These people were changing me…no, they weren't. They were awaking me. Inuki was knocking down the stone, the brick, and the metal walls I put around myself and he was doing it so easily. Sarah _just_ got through the metal wall and he's already at my heart. I would think that I would be cautious about this, but I'm not. If anything, I feel safer than I ever have. Right here, with Inuyasha and Kagome, with Sango and Miroku, with Sankuru; right here, in Inuki's arms.

**Okay, everyone, that is the last chapter…*sees people approach with bats and torches* o.o" Okay, what I meant to say was that was the last paragraph to the eighth chapter hehee. *People throw streamers and balloons in the air* o.0 wow y'all are bipolar. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you're enjoying the story. I know it seems like Janikkia and Inuki are together really quickly but, y'all may have figured it out, that she may be a certain someone that a certain old someone told a certain young someone about. Just saying, she's someone. So, please…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup, people, how you been? So, I got more time on my hands, even though I have school to deal with. Luckily, three of my teachers are cool and I don't get homework from them. Unfortunately, I got that one teacher that just irritates even her coworkers. Hurray (pure sarcasm)! Anyways, I just wanted to let that be known. Recap of Chapter 8:**

_These people were changing me…no, they weren't. They were awaking me._

_Inuki was knocking down the stone, the brick, and the metal walls I put around myself and he was doing it so easily._

_Sarah just got through the metal wall and he's already at my heart._

_I would think that I would be cautious about this, but I'm not. If anything, I feel safer than I ever have. _

_Right here, with Inuyasha and Kagome, with Sango and Miroku, with Sankuru; right here, in Inuki's arms._

**Onward with the story:**

**INUKI'S P.O.V**

I have never wanted to run away more than I do now. I'm standing right across from Saki's hut. This is something I really don't want to do. I want to be with Janikkia right now. I almost lost her. She would've left through the well and never come back; the thought of never getting the chance to feel her lips made me shiver. A world without her was a world I didn't want to even know. But there's no guarantee that it will last forever. Besides the fact that it seemed to happen so quickly, there's a lot of other things that could cause this amazing thing I have with Janikkia to end. One of those things is Saki. I do care for Saki and I don't want her to be hurt, but I love Janikkia. I know it is completely true. My father told me to come see her; to let her know exactly how I felt and who I wanted. It could either go real right or real wrong; I'm hoping it goes real right. With Saki, you will never know beforehand. _Well, here goes nothing._

I lift my right foot slowly and after a while I end up walking normally and knocking on the door frame in front of her hut. Her mom comes to the front and pushes the straw curtain out of the way. She looks happy to see me; _too_ happy.

"Inuki, how are you, dear"?

"Uh I'm fine, ma'am"

"Maybe you could come in here and give me the actual version of what happened to my daughter's face"?

My mouth hung open and she smiled brighter, "I thought so, thank you so much. Come in, Inuki".

After I got my jaw off of the ground, I entered the cabin. It wasn't as big as my parents and I's was; there were just two rooms and a front room. There was a pot boiling with what I'm guessing was dinner and a bunch of herbs and medicines around. I guess she was trying to treat Saki's wounds. I could smell Saki and knew she was in her room.

"Saki, come out here please".

"LEAVE ME ALONE"! Saki yelled back at her mom. Her mom was trying to keep her composure but I saw her eyebrow twitch a little.

"Saki, sweetie, I need you to come here".

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE"!

Her mom finally got over Saki's disrespectful behavior. "Young lady, if you don't get your behind out here, there are going to be more wounds on your face! Come here, Saki"!

When Saki didn't answer, but we heard her moving toward the curtain that covered her room, her mother calmed down. She looked back at me, gave me a bright smile, and turned back toward the short hall she was expecting her daughter to walk into. Saki finally exited her room and walked into the front room. She had her head down and when she looked up, she looked shocked at me. Saki started to smile, probably thinking that I had chosen her, which I didn't. Her mother told us to sit down and I tried to sit away from her so she wouldn't get the wrong idea, but I still tried to stay close so she wouldn't think I hated her. Damn, here we go with the confusion again. Her mother headed each of us a cup of tea before picking up her own. After sipping, she broke the silence.

"Ok, Inuki, enlighten me on why Saki came home with a face of injuries".

Saki scuffed, "It wasn't that bad. That bitch is a demon so of course it looked bad".

"Watch your mouth and if she's a demon, why would you mess with her to begin with"?

"Because she tried to take Inuki away from me—"

"The question didn't need an answer and the only person who should be talking to me is Inuki".

Saki sulked and rolled her eyes. I was always disgusted by how awful she treated her mom. Ever since her father left them for some princess who he couldn't even dream of getting, Saki was just a rude kid. She could be sweet and nice. I didn't understand why she acted this way towards people really close to her. Her mother always stood her ground though. She never let Saki's attitude kill her mood or overpower her. She made it clear she was the mother and Saki was the child. Her mom turned back to me.

"So, Inuki, what happened between Saki and this young lady by the name of…?"

"Janikkia"

She nodded and smiled. "Tell me what happened between Saki and Janikkia".

"Well, Janikkia and I came back from the well after Sankuru because we were…uh…talking and then my dad told me about us leaving for the Western Lands due to my Uncle Sesshomaru needing our help with something. He told me Saki offered to come and she came out of our hut. She ran, hugged me, and apologized for her earlier actions".

"Which were"?

"Oh…um…she and Janikkia got into an argument".

"What was it about"?

I looked at Saki then back to her mother. "It was um just a little one; over the fact that I said that I…um…l-love Janikkia".

Her mother chuckled. "So, it was about you"?

I shamefully nodded. "Anyways, I was kinda having a quiet conversation with Janikkia at the time and Saki got mad at me. She called Janikkia a…female dog and Janikkia got mad. She pressed Saki against a tree, but my father broke it up and calmed Janikkia down. Saki then gripped her hair and pounded on her".

Her mom turned to Saki, "So, my daughter started it, did she"?

Saki rolled her eyes again and her mom just asked me to continue. I told her about how Janikkia almost lost control of her demon side and how she was going to leave and how she apologized to Saki for her actions. Her mom just nodded the whole time I spoke, stopping now and then to sip more of her tea. I forgot mine was in my hand. I didn't want to make it seem like Saki was the bad guy and get her in trouble. Saki turned her attention away from everything we were talking about. I frowned when her mom set her cup in front of her and exhaled deeply. She looked a lot older than my mom did. I know my mom has the demon blood to assist her youthful look, but Saki's mom looked insanely tired. I felt bad for her. The way Saki treated her was uncalled for and she didn't deserve that. Finally, she spoke to Saki.

"That was exactly what I was trying to tell you".

"What the hell are you talking about, Mom"? Saki turned to her mother.

"Stop it with your mouth! I told you that if you didn't change this disgusting behavior of yours, then one day you would rub the wrong person the _wrong _way. Now, someone has hurt you physically and you act like you don't even care".

"I don't; she deserved what she got. She tried to take Inuki away from me and I couldn't let her do that. He doesn't even want her; she just can't understand that he's trying to be with me".

I couldn't take this anymore. Now, I know how Janikkia must feel every time Saki opens her mouth.

"Saki, I want to be with Janikkia".

She looked at me like I just slapped her in the face. Her mother sighed and swallowed the rest of her tea with one gulp. She looked so stressed.

"Inuki, why would you say that"?

"Because it's true, Saki. I love who she is and I want to be with her. You were right when you said that we had just met and it's just too soon for us to feel this way. But we don't care and we are going to be together…hopefully for a long time. I just wanted to let you know that I don't want to hurt you but I can't lie to you and tell you that I love you".

She coughed and it fell silent in the hut. Saki sat there like she was going to burst into tears, but instead she screamed at me.

"You are making the biggest mistake of your life, Inuki! You know deep down she's not right for you! I can't believe she's comes around and just ruins everything between us"!

With that, she stood and stormed into her room before I could say another word. I sighed. _This is not how I wanted to leave everything._ I placed my untouched tea on the floor and stood. Bowing to her mother respectfully, I turned to leave, but her mom caught my wrist. She gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry too much about her. She's a strong girl, so I'm sure she'll get over it; sooner or later".

I nodded and walked out of the hut. When I hit the outside, I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. I wished that could've gone better. I don't like to hurt people and Saki is a good friend of mine. Now, guilt is creeping its way into my mind. _Why couldn't I just be with her? Why couldn't I just choose her?_ I shook my head furiously. I couldn't do that. Even though she may have been happy, my heart would've never been in it and it would hurt her even more. _I'm sorry; Saki, but I don't love you._ I sigh one last time before racing through the village to get back where everyone was waiting on me to begin our trip to Uncle Sesshomaru's palace.

**SAKI'S P.O.V**

_I can't believe this! He actually thinks he wants to be with her! She had to have tricked him into loving her!_ I threw my pillow across the room. _She's has to be lying! There's no way she's as perfect as Inuki believes she is! She's a fucking liar!_ Tears are streaming down my face. I can't stop them. I have loved Inuki since the day I met him and Sankuru. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was playing with my doll when these two boys came and stole it from me. I tried to get it back but they kept tossing it to one another. When they ran towards the edge of the village, I ran after them, crying and screaming for them to give it back. Suddenly, another boy leaped from a tree and snatched my doll from them so fast that they didn't realize it till he stopped next to me. They tried to fight him but Sankuru came in time to pull one of them back while the other just bumped into Inuki. Sankuru and Inuki just looked so brave and bold standing over the boys. When they ran away and I looked into Inuki's golden eyes, I knew I was in love. It just confuses me so much to know that he never felt the same. It _pained_ me to know he didn't want to be with me; that the one he thought he was in love with was a stranger he just met.

"_**Why don't I change that for you**_"?

I jumped when the voice came to me. As I looked around, a wind blew into my room and it was pure black. Pure black with sparkles that made it look almost beautiful. Then, there was a man in a green coat standing in front of me. He smiled at me, which actually made him look handsome. Who the fuck was this?

"Who the hell are you"?

"_**You can just call me Rameku**_".

**JANIKKIA'S P.O.V**

I expected Saki to react the way she did. It's understandable. But when Inuki kept saying how bad he felt and after a while, I just zoned him out. Not that I didn't feel bad myself, it was just I didn't want to hear it anymore. I ran faster. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Inuki, Sankuru and I were all on our way to these 'Western Lands' to help Inuyasha's older brother. I leapt on a branch and continued to jump from tree to tree, away from Inuki's guilt. Inuyasha and Kagome were running in the front, Sango and Miroku were flying on the two-tailed fire cat demon, and Sankuru, Inuki and I were running. Well, I was jumping…now. Moving faster and faster, I continued along with everyone else. I felt like we had been traveling for days, but it was more like a few hours. Inuyasha said that we had gone a great distance and that we only had a day's journey to go. We set up camp and Sango and Kagome started talking and cooking. Inuyasha and Miroku were talking amongst themselves. Inuki, Sankuru, and I were sitting down talking. Inuki moved closer to me and put his arm around my waist. I didn't feel like being close to him if all he wanted to do was mope and wonder why he couldn't choose Saki. No girl wants to hear that crap. If he wanted to be with me, he wasn't acting like it. It's already bad enough I got MAJOR trust issues. How am I supposed to believe you love me if you're whining over other girl?

"Janikkia, why are you so quiet"?

I looked up to see Sankuru and Inuki looking at me. I feel like being alone. I feel like I'm alone again right now. I found Inuki, but now his mind is on Saki. I'm not trying to fight for his attention and I'm not saying he has to give me all of it, but damn, dude, you really got to be sulking because you didn't choose someone else. Way to make me feel important and worth something.

"Oh, I'm fine".

Inuki looked closer at me, "Are you sure? You don't look fine".

I jerked away, causing him and Sankuru to be even more worried. "Damn, kid, I said I'm fine".

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you".

"Of course you didn't; because you love me so much".

Sankuru asked, "Janikkia, what's wrong with you all of a sudden"?

"Look, nothing is wrong", I sighed and stood up, "Everything is great. I'm going to go for a walk, okay"?

I didn't wait for them to answer before turning around and walking towards the woods. I heard Inuki stand and follow me. "I'm going for a walk alone, kid". He stopped in his tracks and I could feel his worried gaze in the back of my head. _Now, you want to acknowledge that I'm here. Two seconds ago, you were too busy thinking about Saki to do that._ I kept walking and, when I got close to a tree at the edge of the field, I jumped on it. Jumping from branch to branch, I breathe slowly as I leave them behind. I just wanted to be alone.

"_**What is the problem, Nik**_"?

"How did you know I wanted to talk"? I answered his question with one of my own.

"_**We're the same damn person. How many times do I have to say that**_"?

"If that's the case, then why did you ask me what the problem is"?

He went silent and I chuckled. "_**Touché; anyways, why do you think Inuki so worried about Saki**_"?

"Because he wants to be with her".

"_**I think he's just has a good heart and doesn't like hurting anyone**_".

"Of course you do; he's just so sweet and caring and loving that he doesn't even realize how much his constant babbling about Saki is irritating me".

"_**Nik, maybe you're taking it a little too much to the heart**_".

"What"! I stopped in midair and almost slammed into another tree. Suddenly, the world around me was in slow motion once more. I stared in awe as I lowered to the ground below. As soon as my feet hit the ground, everything goes back to normal. "Dakusai", I say as I focused on him. Soon, he was standing in front of me.

"You're coming a lot faster than before".

"_**That's because you are getting used to this more than before**_".

"Well, what the hell was that"?

"_**Your human side is not weak; not weak by a long shot. I told you your father was a master of the purist of magic**_".

I started to walk and he walked beside me. "I never studied the ways of any kind of magic though".

"_**That doesn't mean you don't have powers**_".

"This couldn't be said when you first told me about everything"?

Dakusai shrugged, "_**Didn't feel like it**_".

I punched him in the arm. He shouted at me to stop and I shouted back. We walked for a while throwing insults at each other. Man, talk about arguing with yourself. Dakusai and I stopped and resumed our previous conversation.

"So, I'm a half-demon with a demon side that has a good and a bad and is already trained, plus a human side that has all mighty powers"?

"_**Pretty much; you need to learn how to control those powers, though. Yes, they will kick in when you need them like Sankuru and Inuki's training and five minutes ago. But they could cause you to do things and be dangerous**_".

"I was born dangerous". Dakusai sighed. Someone's voice came out of nowhere.

"_**Oh, sweetheart, you were born perfect in my opinion**_".

I got into battle stance instantly. Dakusai searched the skies trying to find who it was who interrupted our talk. Their voice gave me a scary shiver that ran down my spine. "_**Show yourself, now**_", Dakusai demanded. We heard whistling and another eerie chill came over me. Who the hell was this?

"_**Nik, we should go**_".

I turned sharply to him, "You want us to run away"?

"_**I think it's safe for us to fight in the middle of the forest with whoever this is alone**_".

"We can do it. We've done more crazier things than this alone".

"_**Let's just go. I'm pretty sure Inuki's worried enough as it is**_".

"I don't care how Inuki feels right now. This thing is giving me the creeps and I'm going to get rid of it".

"_**But, Nik—**_"

"_We're_ getting rid of it…NOW"!

Dakusai didn't say another word. He nodded and faded away. I could feel his spirit reenter my body and I knew he was not going to hold back. "_**Just look how amazing your skill is; it's just beautiful**_"

"Like he said, show yourself, right now".

"_**As you wish, my talented princess**_", it said. Suddenly, there was a strong wind that lifted me from the ground. I growled as it wrapped around me and carried me through the sky. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING", it ignored me and continued to cast me adrift. In seconds, I saw our campsite come to view. Everyone was eating and Kagome asked Inuki where I was. _Right above you_, I wanted to yell, but I didn't. The black air formed into a huge ball around him and me. I could hear Inuyasha yell something about demonic aura and unsheathe his sword. I turned around and sucked in a breath. There was the green coat guy standing right in front of me. He found me. He smiled at me like he was happy to see me.

"_**Oh my, you have grown into the finest young maiden I have ever laid my eyes on**_".

"And you're the weirdest old pervert I have ever seen in my life", I shot back thought he didn't look old at all.

He chuckled. I really don't like this guy. Suddenly, the man jumped at me. I couldn't even register how fast he was. He punched me in the face and I went flying; only to land on the invisible floor of this large ball of "demonic aura". I spun around and didn't waste any time before I got to my feet and in a battle stance.

"_**Those human fighting activities have taught you nothing but a few ways to hit someone…normal**_".

"It's called boxing and I could gladly show you what it taught me".

"_**No need, dearest, I don't care for it. I would much rather see what you can do with those demon powers of yours**_".

What the hell? _What's with this guy? He's acts like a horny teenage boy._ The green coat guy started to laugh. I shifted to a more efficient stance and watched him carefully as he began to walk around me. I started to walk myself and soon we were circling like two lions ready to pounce on the other.

"_**To answer your question, if you cease to count the many years I have been dormant, then I guess you can say I am simply seventeen years of age in human eyes**_".

_Did he just read my mind?_ I stared wide-eyed at the strange male in front of me. His smile gets bigger, "_**Yes, I did. Now, if you are done, I would like to return to what we were doing before**_". Once again, before I could respond, he punched me. I fell again and felt something in my mouth. I spit and see that it is blood. Okay, now I'm pissed. I get up and growl. He looks at me as if I just gave him the best present in the world. He comes charging at me again, but this time I was ready. I step out of the way and drive my knee into his stomach. Afterwards, I slam my elbow against the back of his neck. I let him fall to the floor and take a few steps back to end up on the other side of this ball. He put his hands on his knees and wheezed. I started to bounce lightly on my toes at this; just like the boxer I am. He stood, but before he could say anything, we both were tossed to the floor. Something outside of the ball was pushing against it with great force.

_Inuyasha_, I thought. They were probably attacking it. Well, why wouldn't they attack a random sphere of black power that appears above them? The green coat man and I roll to the other side when another strike came. He looked like he was getting annoyed.

"_**These imbeciles are interrupting my fun and irking me deeply. It shall be just you and me, my sweet**_".

He's so freaking weird! And when he started to float while I got tossed around like a salad, I agreed with the statement even more. The aura disappeared and I fell to the ground. Luckily, this time I turned in the air and landed on my feet. The gang looked at me like I was crazy.

"Janikkia, what were you doing in a bunch of demonic aura"? Kagome screamed after she launched an arrow at the green coat still in the air. Miroku threw three slips of paper to follow Kagome's arrow which had a pink glow around it. "And why are you bleeding"?

Inuki stopped shooting arrows like his mom and ran over to me, gripping my forearm. He looked at me with a serious face. "Yeah, why _are_ you bleeding, Janikkia"? I snatched my arm back and glared at him.

"It's called fighting; kid, figured that was pretty obvious".

Inuki growled lowly, "What are you doing fighting Rameku? And why the hell did you do it by yourself"?

I growled back, "Because he came at me; now, you gone stand here and act like you're my father or you gone shut up and let us continue this fight"?

With one last growl of irritation, Inuki turned to shoot another arrow at the man who is apparently Rameku. Everyone was surprisingly keeping their distance and trying to hit him from afar. Even Inuyasha was just sending strips of power saying the same thing Inuki said, "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer", and blast from his sword. Rameku dodged their attacks with a hint of amusement on his face. He thinks we're a joke. You know what, this is ridiculous. I bend my knees, catching Rameku's eye in the process. He grins wildly and zooms downward to me. I jump insanely high and meet him right in the air. He throws a punch, but I dodge and kick him in the face; causing him to fall to the ground. He landed and made a crater where he laid for exactly two seconds before getting right back up and jumping into the air with me again. Everyone stared in awe at my boldness, but I didn't quite understand. _Didn't they take down that all-powerful Naraku guy? Why were they more cautious with this dude?_ My thoughts caused me to lose my focus and Rameku punched me to the hard earth. Inuki yelled my name and ran to me as I grunted sitting up. He knelled by me and quickly scanned for injuries. Rameku laughed again from his spot standing a few feet in front of us.

"_**Well, isn't this touching? The young man appears to be in love with you, sweetheart**_".

Inuki growled loudly at the nickname the asshole chose to use. "What the fuck did he just call you"?

"_**Someone gets jealous rather quickly. Honestly, I don't blame you. Janikkia is a beauty and I bet…she tastes wonderful as well**_", Rameku said slowly while he licked his lips and stared at me like I was the last piece of steak at Outback.

I knew that was going to piss Inuki off intensely and I was right. He growled and went charging at Rameku. Inuyasha was not about to watch his son take on Rameku. He ran passed me and yanked Inuki back by the back of his collar; throwing him behind Inuyasha who balled a fist and punched Rameku right in the face. Surprisingly to me and even Rameku, he flew back like 5 feet. Inuyasha growled like a pissed off pit-bull. Inuki stood behind him, looking like the spitting image of his father. Rameku looked up and saw that too many people were involved now. He jumped into the air and vanished, but his voice lingered.

"_**Soon, my sweet Janikkia, soon you will become one of us. Then, I shall take you with all your beauty and grace…as my mate**_".

After that, I knew he was long gone. Everyone was breathing hard around me. Kagome looked drained from shooting so many arrows; Sango was trying to get a cramp out of her arm from throwing her big boomerang, and Miroku was rubbing his temples. Sankuru started to rub his mother's shoulders lightly and she gave him a thankful smile. Inuyasha turned to me still sitting on the floor.

"Janikkia, what the hell was that about? Don't you know that Rameku is not the demon to fuck with"?

I stood at this. "Look, I have no idea who he is. He came to me, so don't come growling at me because of it".

Inuyasha sighed and decided that it wasn't safe for us to camp outside even though Rameku was gone. He and Miroku started to talk about finding a village near by to stay in. Kagome and Sango were already putting the fire out and packing everything back into Kagome's yellow book bag. I felt like my head was spinning. _Dammit all, I can't keep my fucking head out of trouble_. Soon, we were all walking, headed in a direction that Inuyasha smelt civilization. Everyone looked really tired. Sankuru was about to bump into a tree every ten minutes. I felt guilty for the fact that we were not sleeping by now. I jumped in front of everyone and stopped them before we could go any further.

"Guys, maybe we should just stay right here for the night. Everyone is about to fall out anyway".

Inuyasha shook his head and repeated his concern about it not being safe. He said being in a village would give us more protection. Cocking my eyebrow knowingly, I shook my head at the silver-haired man in front of me. I could smell the village as well as he could and I knew it would take a few hours to get there. Sango and Kagome looked like they couldn't last a few more minutes; they were dozing off on the back of Sango's fire cat whose name was Kirara. Sankuru and Inuki stood on either side to make sure that their mothers didn't fall off.

"Inuyasha, look, everyone is beyond tired and it might even take longer to get a room in an inn at the village. Miroku, Sango, and Sankuru can use Kirara as bedding. You and Kagome can use Kagome's sleeping bag because I'm sure you two don't mind being super close to one another. I could sleep in a tree".

I purposely left Inuki out of my explanation. I didn't really care where he slept; just that everyone got some sleep. Miroku's weariness was probably the one talking, but he tried to convince Inuyasha that my plan made sense.

"That seems fair enough. We aren't out in the open; the trees are shielding us".

Inuyasha still wasn't convinced. He didn't want to put anyone in danger of getting attacked while our guard was down.

"Inuyasha, come on, I doubt we can go any further without sleeping", Miroku looked behind them at the girls now completely asleep on Kirara's back.

"Our wives are drained. Our sons are tired. I can see that even you are starting to yawn. Let's just take Janikkia's advice and call it a night".

Inuyasha turned to his wife and teenage child and sighed. Inuki had slight bags under his eyes and Kagome was now leaning against her son's side due to her almost slipping off of Kirara. Inuyasha looked at his nephew and sister-in-law, since Miroku was like another brother to him. Poor Sankuru was holding himself up by his hand on Kirara's fur. His mother was lying forward on the fire cat's head. Inuyasha released another sigh, knowing he couldn't put them through anymore for tonight and agreed to stop here. The men held their mates while Sankuru, Inuki and I set everything up. The boys calmed Kirara down and into a good position for three people to sleep comfortably while I laid Kagome's sleeping bag out on the ground. We all went to our designated sleeping places. It didn't take long for Miroku to pass out under Kirara's large, soft two tails with Sango lying on top of him and Sankuru lying on his side; his back facing them and some space between them. Inuyasha and Kagome were cuddled into her sleeping bag. I jumped into a tree branch off to the side. Sighing and shivering a bit, I rest my head against the trunk. _Man, I would kill to be in Inuki's warm arms right now._ But I refuse to talk to him.

"Are you seriously going to lie here shivering by yourself"? Inuki's voice came as a whisper. My eyelids drifted open, even though they felt heavy, and he was knelt in front of me on the branch; concern written on his face.

"I'm fine".

"Can you please tell me what I did wrong because I can tell you're mad at me"?

Damn this guy. "Why don't you go find somewhere to sleep so we can get this little mission over with and you can get back to Saki"?

He actually surprised by my answer. "Oh, that's what this is about".

"What else would it be? I'm not saying I have to be the only girl on your mind, but if you're trying to convince me that you have strong feelings for me, sulking over another girl is not helping you".

"I'm sorry, Janikkia. I never meant to upset you".

"You never mean to do anything".

I turned away and closed my eyes again. I was done with the conversation. It seemed like the only thing he knew how to say was I'm sorry. It was annoying me and I just really wanted to sleep. My nose could smell that he didn't leave. I tried to ignore him, but his scent was clouding my concentration and my body yearned to snuggle into his.

"Janikkia, look at me".

I kept my eyes shut and didn't move a muscle. Inuki sighed and jumped onto a branch next to me. I mentally cursed myself. The goose bumps on my arms due to the cold taunted me. They prevented me from falling asleep. My tank top didn't help the situation and now I was mad that I changed out of my sweats into shorts because I didn't think it would be this cold. My sneakers and socks didn't assist that much either. Rubbing my forearms with my chilled hands, I involuntarily whined softly.

**INUKI'S P.O.V**

I can't take this. She won't even look at me. Janikkia is shaking violently, but being who she is, I know she won't admit how cold she is. I tried to leave her alone, but right when I turned my back to her on my side, she whimpered quietly; trying desperately to rub some type of warmth on her skin. That soft smooth skin that I could easily wrap in my top haori while my arms drape around her waist, pulling her closer to me as she curled into a ball and cuddling into my chest. Damn, I need to feel her; not just for my sake, but hers as well. I can't stand hearing her whine like that. I ignored that little voice in my head telling me to leave her alone before I make her even more mad and jumped in front of Janikkia again.

"Janikkia, please, look at me. Listen, I'm sorry about how I acted. I don't like to hurt people and Saki was a friend of mine for a long time".

I could tell she heard me because her ears twitched, but whether she was listening or not was a mystery to me. "Look, you really cold right now, okay? If you're not going to allow me to sleep here with you, at least wear this". I took off my red shirt that was just like my father's and held it out to her. She sat there, ignoring me for a while, before sighing irritated and opening her eyes to look at me.

"If I let you sleep here, would you shut up"?

I smiled at her normal behavior and nodded. She rolled her eyes and scooted over a little, making room for me to sit on this strangely wide branch. She turned her back to me and pretended to sleep again. _Wow, she's so stubborn_. I coughed quietly to get her attention, but she didn't move. I coughed again, louder this time, but she only shifted a little bit. Finally, I leaned over to her and coughed as loud as I could without waking everyone else. Maybe I should have listened to that little voice.

"Dammit, kid, what the fuck do you want"?!

I jumped back quickly. Janikkia glared at me, very annoyed by my persistence. I cleared my throat.

"You're shivering a lot".

"I'm well fucking aware of my shivering! People do that when it's cold"!

"Well, do you want to wear my robe"?

She groaned in frustration. "Okay, Inuki, I will wear your robe. Are you satisfied"?

"I would be more satisfied if you would come closer. Why are you all the way over there anyway"?

"Maybe because I don't want to be near you; ever thought about that"?

I sighed. "Janikkia, I said I was sorry. Can you stop being mad? It was like only three days ago everything was normal. Now, Rameku is here and I have these feelings for you and I lose a good friend of mine".

She seemed to be listening to me. I reached for her cautiously, but she allowed me to pull her closer.

"I know you don't trust easily, but I want you to know I do really care about you".

Janikkia wrapped herself in my shirt and deeply inhaled my scent from it. I puffed my chest out a little, my confidence boosted. She sat herself in my lap and laid on her side into my chest.

"Sorry, kid", she mumbled, "I acted like an idiot".

I chuckled, "It's okay. Just please stop being mad at me".

She smiled against me, "Stop pissing me off".

Wrapping my arms around her small frame, I deeply inhaled her hair's scent, laughing lightly. Thank you, Kami, she's not mad anymore. I don't think I can deal with two girls being pissed at me. Janikkia's breathing evened out and I realized she was sleeping. It would be a good idea for me to get some sleep, too. Relaxing my head against the tree and tightening my hold on Janikkia, causing her to snuggle closer, I closed my eyes. Soon, sleep took over and I rested till the morning.

The sunshine was not what woke me up nor was it my dad getting yelled at by my mom for complaining that she was taking too long with the breakfast. It was Janikkia; well her screaming actually. Her shriek of fear pierced my sensitive ears, causing me to jolt up and instantly jump off the branch. I noticed Janikkia wasn't in my arms; she wasn't even with everyone else. When I landed, my mom and aunt were already quickly putting everything away. My dad and uncle were searching around close by to see where Janikkia was.

"Dad, did you find her"?

He shook his head and frowned, "Kagome, Sango, hurry it up. We have to find her before something happens".

My mom pulled her yellow bag over her shoulders and said they were ready. Sankuru strapped his sword to his waist. "Inuki, I thought she was with you".

"I thought she was, too. I woke up and saw she wasn't here".

"No time to talk about it; let's go"! My dad yelled and we began running in the direction of Janikkia's scream. I couldn't catch her scent and, when we heard her scream again, I started to panic. Forcing my feet to run faster, I ran ahead of my uncle and cousin and almost ahead of my father. _Janikkia, just hang in there wherever you are. I'm coming, I swear, I'm coming as fast as I can_. We zoomed through the forest. The wind whistled in our ears. The trees bent in the direction we were going. I couldn't think straight; all I knew was that I needed to find Janikkia. Suddenly, her scent hit my nose and I growled loudly. Everyone with a nose like mine knew why. Janikkia's smell was mixed with the scent of blood.

"Janikkia"!

There was no answer as we ran towards where her scent got stronger. Finally, I skidded to a stop and looked around, desperate to find Janikkia. There was nothing there but trees. My breathing grew ragged and I started pacing while my uncle, father and Sankuru left to search the area. My mom wouldn't let me go with them; she said I'm too stressed to think logically right now. Fuck logic; I just want to find Janikkia.

"Mom, what if she's hurt badly? What if another demon has got her and poisoned her so she can't defend herself? What if it's trying to…" I growled angrily, "Mom, I got to find her"!

"And we will, sweetie, we will".

I groaned in irritation. All I wanted was to have Janikkia in my arms. She needed me right now and apparently I wasn't stable enough to search for her. Dammit, if they didn't come back with her, I would literally go insane. They came to view and when they did I held my breath. They didn't have Janikkia with them. My dad looked up when he stopped in front of my mom and me.

"Her scent is gone. The blood still remains and it leads to Sesshomaru's palace. We need to keep moving".

I almost growled loudly, but I held it in; not wanting my dad to think it was for him. I would never challenge him like that. We started rushing through the forest. It took a good 30 minutes for us to get to the gates of the Western Lands. The guards went into attack mode when they saw us. Dad was mad as hell at this.

"Put your damn weapons away or I'm going to end your lives with mine", he growled intimidatingly while cracking his knuckles. The poor men on guard looked terrified out of their minds. Suddenly, a voice came from behind them; a very familiar and ever so slightly amused voice.

"Now, Inuyasha, you know how hard it is to find good help these days. Put your claws away".

It was Uncle Sesshomaru. He had a tiny grin on his face. I remember when he would say he'd be damned before he showed any ounce of emotion. Then, he mated with Auntie Rin and he seemed to make small jokes and smiled or laugh here and there. When I was younger, I asked him if he was damned since he was doing those things now. Instead of hitting me for saying such a word, he chuckled softly and said:

"I guess I am, Inuki, damned by love".

That was the first time he ever said the word love in his life according to my father. He walked out of the now opened gates in his royal robes and shoes. His fluff tail wrapped over his shoulder and hair perfectly brushed and neat. The guards interrupted before my dad could respond.

"Lord Sesshomaru, back away so we may rid your lands of these disgusting peasants".

Uncle Sesshomaru turned sharply growling furiously. That caused the guards to shiver like crazy and sweat bullets.

"You dare use your tongues to speak of prince Inuyasha of these very lands that way in my presence? You think I need you two to protect me? Do you doubt what I am capable of defending"?

They fell to the ground. Bowing their heads so deep into the ground, I'm surprised we could hear them clearly. "No, my Lord, not at all. We know of your strength. Our apologies, we knew nothing of this being your younger brother Inuyasha.

"Due to all the stories about him and his battles, we expected him to be a full demon like you, my Lord. Never did we think he would end up being a half-demon".

They said 'half-demon' with such disgust. I felt offended immediately. I knew my dad did, too. He has had to deal with nobody accepting half-demons his entire life so I know he doesn't want hear anything of the sort nowadays. After my parents defeated Naraku, my father and uncle became closer. My dad said that's how they used to be before he got my grandfather, Inu-Taisho's, sword instead of Sesshomaru. Luckily, now if someone insults my dad, my uncle has his back and vice versa. Now, the idiot guards, due to their mouths, had Uncle Sesshomaru, my father, and I towering over them angrily.

"And just what is wrong with half-demons", I asked annoyed.

"N-nothing, sire, we m-meant n-no disrespect".

_Fucking imbeciles_, I thought to myself. Just then, Auntie Rin walked over in her silk kimono, smiling like always.

"Now, now dear you said it yourself; it is hard to find good help these days. You boys, leave those two alone".

I backed away and, reluctantly, so did my dad and Sesshomaru. The guards got to their feet and began to rush into the gates. They stopped to bow to Auntie Rin whose smile faded from her face.

"If you ever dare to insult my nephew, brother in law or husband again, it will be your heads".

They gulped and ran into the village in front of the palace. Rin walked over to us and hugged my mom and Sango tightly. "I missed you girls so much. It is so boring to watch Sesshy and the other generals talk about battle strategies all the time". My mom giggled and hugged her back. She came to Sankuru and I and we took a deep breath. Auntie Rin always gave the tightest hugs you can imagine. I remember the first time I ever experienced a hug from her. I almost died. I thought my lungs were going to fall off if she held on any longer. Rin just stood in front of us, grinning from ear to ear and then suddenly she squeezed the living breath out of us. I felt my lung deflate. Sankuru and I whined for her to get off.

"Oh, come on, Auntie Rin, you do this every time. Just let us breathe for once", Sanku whimpered and I franticly agreed with a nod. Sesshomaru and Rin allowed Sankuru to look at them and his uncle and aunt as well. They figured since he was like my dad's nephew then he was like theirs as well. Sango, Rin, and my mom always looked at each other as sisters and Miroku soon became like another younger brother to Sesshomaru. It's great to have my family accept one another; especially since before Sankuru and I were even thought about, it was nowhere near like this. When she finally released us from her death grip, I walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Greetings, uncle", I bowed respectfully and he returned the gesture.

"Inuki".

"I'm sure you're aware of the sudden smell of blood leading here. By any chance did a girl happen to wind up here"?

I was inwardly pleading for him to say yes. He nodded and my heart shot up to my brain in happiness.

"There was a young half-demon girl who was badly injured. She said she had no idea what happened to her or how she ended up away from her friends. I believe she said her name was Janikkia".

OH, THANK KAMI! "Where is she now"? I asked rather anxiously.

"She's in the palace infirmary being treated. The maids should be done, though".

I rarely waited for him to finish his statement. Turning and running as fast as I could (which was really fast), I passed the villagers and headed straight for the palace. When I got to the front doors, Janikkia's scent appeared again. I jumped to a window and landed in a hallway. Trying to walk quietly because I didn't feel like dealing with other idiot guards that didn't know I was Sesshomaru's nephew, my nose lead me down the hall and around the right corner. I stopped in front of a door. Her smell was bold here and I knew she had to be inside. Taking a deep breath, my hand found its way to the door. It slide slowly and softly open and there she was. Tying a white robe, Janikkia stood with her back to the door. She walked to the mirror and traced her fingers to a bandage that was below her left eyes. I made a mental note to ask her about that later. But at this moment right now all that mattered was she was alive. I found her and she was alive. My lungs pushed a breath of relief out and she turned sharply. Janikkia looked into my eyes and genuinely smiled at me.

"Inuki", she said my name quietly and her smile brightened. To know I'm the reason it was on her face to begin with gave me confidence beyond compare. Not knowing how to stop, I closed the door and rushed to her where she met me in the middle. We didn't hug. We didn't cry. We didn't even say hi. We kissed. A yearning piercing kiss that told both of us how much the other missed them. She opened her mouth for me and our tongues danced their dance. It was so natural to kiss her; it felt so right. Wrapping her arms around my neck, Janikkia tiptoed to deepen the kiss. My hands drifted downward to her waist and held her perfectly shaped hips tightly. I didn't want to let her go. Never did I want to feel the panic and fear I felt when she wasn't in my arms. I know why I couldn't choose Saki. I know why I can't choose anyone else. This one girl means too much to me; she's my everything. Janikkia sucked on my bottom lip and reentered her tongue into my mouth. We seemed to be that way forever. Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind me and once again we were interrupted.

"Inuki, do you mind not sucking Janikkia's face off so we all can see if she's okay, too"?

Sankuru joked as we pulled away from each other. "Is that okay with you"?

I turned and glared at him, "Shut up".

He laughed loudly and I could feel my eyebrow twitching. Next you know I was chasing him all around the room careful not to bump into Janikkia who was watching with a small smirk.

"Aw, cousin, no need to be embarrassed", he laughed.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP, SANKU"!

Sankuru took a wrong turn and slammed right into the wall. I was there to catch him when he fell backwards. My fist connected with his head and he yelped. While we argued, my mom and Sango ran to Janikkia to see if she was alright.

"Oh, Janikkia, are you okay"?

"Yeah, I'll live"

"What happened to you", Sango asked while my mom lightly rubbed the injury under Janikkia's eye. She flinched and pulled back a little bit.

"I have no idea. All I remember is falling asleep and then I had another nightmare. After that, I was being pointed at with spears by some guards". Janikkia looked over at Sesshomaru and nodded towards him. "He got them to cool down and let me in where some ladies started giving me all kinds of disgusting medicine".

My dad turned to his brother, "Rin got you whipped that much to the point where you allow wounded strangers in"?

Sesshomaru glared at him, "I let her in because she smelled like Inuki. She had his robe on anyway".

I stopped yelling at Sankuru. I forgot I wasn't wearing my top haori; I had forgotten I even gave it to her. Walking over to Janikkia, I held her waist and asked:

"What was the nightmare about"?

She leaned very slightly into me. "It was the green-I mean Rameku again. He and I were fighting while we were running through the forest. He had cut me really deep on my arms and, when he punched me, I felt blood run down my face. I remember seeing red and only him. I remember barely having control of my body. I think I scared him. Then, when the gates came to view, he quickly disappeared again. Then, I woke up with pointy objects in my face".

Miroku nodded, "He made you believe it was a dream when it was really a reality".

Father growled, "I told you guys I didn't want to sleep in the open. It was too dangerous".

Mother walked over him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Inuyasha, it would've happened regardless of if we were in a village or not. He would've probably had her kill some innocent people if we did choose to go to a village".

He huffed and left the subject alone. Sesshomaru spoke up, "Kagome got you whipped that much to the point where you can't get the last word in an argument". A vein popped out of my dad's forehead and, next thing I knew, they were running around the room. They were more skilled than Sankuru and I; at moments they seem to disappear and reappear because they were moving so fast.

"Sit, boy"

Father was just about to grab Sesshomaru when my mom yelled the magic words. He went face first into the floorboards, breaking a giant hole in the ground. My uncle stopped and laughed at his younger brother wholeheartedly. But soon he too was in a hole of his own in the floor. Right after Auntie Rin said her magic words:

"Heel, boy"

Before Lady Kaede passed away, Sesshomaru mated with Rin. She was given a necklace similar to my father's, only the dark purple beads were a sandy white and the white fangs were a dark purple. Rin had to come up with her own words to use when she felt my uncle got out of line. My guess is she settled with "heel".

"Damn you, women", the two brothers yelled at the same time when they got their faces out of the ground.

We all just laughed and Rin placed her foot on the back of Sesshomaru's head, pushing it back into the ground.

"Kagome, I see why you do this so much. It is actually kind of fun".

My mom copied her foot gesture and responded:

"I know, and don't worry, Sango, I'm working on one that works on humans".

"Oh, take your time, Kagome, I got a special way of my own that I don't think I'll get tired of".

Before Miroku could ask what the hell that was, my aunt slammed her large boomerang onto his head and he fell to the apparently weak floor to join my father and uncle in their shame. We laughed, walking out with Auntie Rin leading the way; leaving them to yell and growl in annoyance.

**Okay, I know it took forever for me to put this up. Please, don't be too mad with me. And you don't have to tell me the ending stinks, because I'm fully aware of that. Writer's block is not a fun thing to have and I couldn't think of any other way to end it. Hopefully, I'll be back on my game in no time. Until then, love you guys and see you later.**


End file.
